Black Love
by digio
Summary: Can Severus try again for a new life? They say that the first cut is the deepest. Man makes his own destiny. What destiny will Severus choose to find his true happiness? HG/SS fanfic. Cheesy summary, I know. Check out the rest of the story. Leave a review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Well, here's comes another try. This is my third attempt to an SS/HG fanfiction and I hope it works out. You can leave a review after reading. Maraming Salamat!

* * *

Chapter One

_Only one more and everything's done_, Harry thought. After witnessing Neville slashing off Nagini's head, he couldn't help but think the end is near. What made him think that he could defeat Voldemort that night? Harry will not allow his friends' sacrifices be in vain, he would see to that.

The faces of his loved ones and friends flashed in his mind: his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, Mad-Eye... They sacrificed their lives to help him. If it wasn't for them he wouldn't be here right now, giving hope and something to fight for.

Voldemort's screamed of fury when he saw Nagini's body thrash in air, headless, and die in front of him. Still hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, he cast a shield charm between Neville and Voldemort.

Harry quickly looked around. The scene was almost impossible to describe. The centaurs were raining arrows on the Death Eaters, scattering them. Up in the air, Buckbeak and the thestrals were clawing and striking Death Eaters down below. Giants were running their way towards the castle for reinforcement. Those who were lucky had managed to get inside the castle and avoid the giants' enormous and heavy feet.

Grabbing this chaos as opportunity, Harry was shooting jinxes and curses at every Death Eater he could see, not knowing what or who had hit them.

He searched for Voldemort's face. Voldemort was backing into the Great Hall, throwing curses and spells everywhere. Harry followed the entering mob into the Entrance Hall, all the while shooting jinxes.

Various colors of lights where zooming everywhere, hitting unfortunate victims. Harry had to procure Shield Charms many times to avoid being hit by unknown curses. As Harry sped up, he noticed Seamus Finnigan and Hannah Abbott dart past him towards the Great Hall, where a big fight was already ensuing. Some bodies were huddled in the sides of the corridor probably Stunned or dead.

When Harry entered the Great Hall, a very big battle scene was had flourished.

Harry saw George Weasley slamming Yaxley on the floor, raining him with heavy punches, wand clearly forgotten. Pure hatred was in George's blood-shot eyes. Harry wondered what had happened. Surely--. No, he would think of that later.

His eyes quickly scanned the Hall. Neville and Dean were bringing down Greyback. Aberforth Stunning Rookwood, Arthur and Percy flooting Thicknesse, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy running through the crowd, not even attempting to fight, screaming for their son.

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were fighting with Bellatrix. It was three on one, but Bellatrix seemed to equal them. The three members of the Dumbledore's Army were doing their best but seemed to be not enough. At the center of the battle was Voldemort exchanging curses with McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn. The three skillful magicians were unable to hurt Voldemort.

Harry's eyes widened with fear as green light missed Ginny's head by inches. It was instinct that made him change course. He was about to shout a Stunning Spell when he was knocked sideways.

Molly Weasley was running towards Bellatrix Lestrange, throwing off her cloak and freeing her arms.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Molly roared. Bellatrix spun and laughed at the new challenger. "OUT OF MY WAY!" She shouted at the three girls. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna stepped aside hesitantly. And with a swipe of Molly's wand, the fight continued. Bellatrix's smile turned into an uneasy smug as jets of light flew from both wands, each spell directed to kill.

Now only two fights were being watched. People watched as they lined up the walls and avoided the spells. Voldemort against McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn and Molly Weasley against Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry was torn between the two. He wanted to attach but unsure whether it will hit the innocent.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie and Ronnie?"

Harry stopped dead on his tracks. Ron... Gone? He looked around the Hall, looking for that familiar face. Ron must be there somewhere, looking at the duel. Ron, where are you? He looked at Hermione and saw her eyes full of grief. Was it possible--

No.

"You - will - never - touch - our - children - again!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

Bellatrix laughed. But as she was outstretching her arms to shoot another curse, Molly's spell zoomed beneath Bellatrix's arms and hit her squarely on the chest.

The crowd roared. As Bellatrix toppled over, Voldemort screamed in fury. McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn were blasted backwards. His last best lieutenant had fallen.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Molly Weasley. But before he could utter a curse, Harry shouted, "Protego!"

A shield separated Molly and Voldemort. There was silence in the room for a brief moment. Voldemort stared around to see where the Shield Charm came from.

Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. There were shouts of surprise and yell of exhuberance from the crowd.

"But he's dead! I saw him die!" a nearby Death Eater muttered to himself.

Harry locked his eyes into that of Voldemort's slit-like. They circled each other, wands pointed, hatred emitting from both.

"I don't want anyone else to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

o O o

"It's got to be me."

Those last words from Harry made Hermione elated. Surely this was the end. But how was Harry still alive? How can he be the one standing there facing Voldemort when she saw him laying dead in front of the Hogwarts entrance. Unless he was still alive.

_Yes, Harry. For your parents, for Dumbledore, for Sirius, for Tonks and Lupin, for everyone... For Ron..._

Ron's body was there with George, Percy and Bill guarding over them. She couldn't bear to look at the almost white-face, erased from any other emotions.

Ron was helping Neville take Greyback down when a spell from behind him stole his life. George had quickly charged Yaxley down and rained him with fists.

Ron...

They had promised each other's love... There in the forest when they were still searching for Horcruxes, both believing it could be their last day. They exchanged promises and scenes from the future which will never ever happen.

Hot tears streamed down her face. Oh Ron...

"...wasn't yours," said Harry.

Hermione's mind reeled to the present. Voldemort and Harry were exchanging heated and hateful conversations.

"Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you starting hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

There was silence in the room. Snape's Patronus? What was Harry talking about? Why was he talking about Snape?

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized," he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

This gave Hermione a sudden realization. Snape was helping them all along. Shame and guilt enveloped her being. He was a triple spy. Spying on Voldemort and giving informations to Dumbledore. And pretending to be a spy on Dumbledore, and giving Voldemort limited but real information as directed by Dumbledore himself. No one could have done it better. He was a very skilled Occlumens.

In the forest, he was the one who directed Harry to Godric Gryffindor's sword. A doe... Same as Lily Potter's. He must have loved so greatly.

For five years, Hermione had protected Snape's name from Harry and Ron, believing in herself that Snape was not evil as they thought him to be. But after Harry told her Snape killed Dumbledore, all doubts vanished. She, too, wished Snape was dead.

But now...

In the Shrieking Shack, before giving his last breath, Snape had wanted Harry to take his memories. At the moment she saw the fluid that went out of Snape, she knew what to do.

Harry had taken the vial she gave him and collected the memories. He must have went and looked at those memories before going back to the Forbidden Forest and faced Voldemort.

"He desired her, that was all, but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him--"

"Of course he told you that, but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matters not! It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy -- I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

Everybody was listening now, taking in what they could, trying to grab facts that they never knew existed.

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

In a corner, Draco's eyes widened with shock. Had he truly? Voldemort, too, was shocked with this piece of news. Then the owner of the Elder Wand now is... Hermione looked at the wand Harry was holding. A few weeks ago at the Malfoy Manor, Harry had managed to grab Draco Malfoy's wand and Apparate with Dobby to Shell Cottage. Then that hawthorn wand had acknowledged Harry as his master when Harry won it from Malfoy.

Then Harry now had two Hallows in his possession: the Invisibility Cloak and the Elder Wand. If Harry's assumption was correct and if it was inside the Snitch Dumbledore left him and managed to open it, then he has all three. He had conquered Death.

Hermione's mind went berserk. In the Forest, Voldemort had really killed Harry. But Harry went back to live.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

Sunlight hit the enchanted ceiling, scattering rays of red and yellow.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

* * *

Author's Note:

The first chapter happened during the Battle at Hogwarts. Everything happened as is: Harry defeating Voldemort and all that, the only difference I made was that Ronald Weasley died in a duel against Yaxley and Severus Snape surviving the snake's bite.

To clarify: I have nothing against Ronald Weasley. In fact, I love his character but since this is a Severus-Hermione fiction, I just don't want to see him there. This is for his own good.

The story begins with Harry. Unusual you might say. I copied and editted some lines from the original Deathly Hallows book. Please forgive me for that. Nothing wrong with wanting it to be like the real Battle at Hogwarts.

Some lines are trademark of J.K. Rowling. I do not own them.

Please leave a review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: You can leave a review if you want. But I don't really care. I'm determined to finish this story and no feedbacks can ever stop me from doing so! (^.^)

* * *

Chapter Two

Voldemort falling... It seemed that everything went in slow motion. The crowd that had gathered around had different reactions. Some were gaping openmouthedly at the downfall, same gasped in jubilation, while a handful screamed in grief. Hermione cried, her hands on her face. She was convincing herself that it was real, that Harry finally defeated Voldemort.

A part of her wished this night never happened as she thought of Ron while another part of her thought it was too good to be true. Voldemort was gone... forever. Shouldn't she be celebrating like the people around her?

Hermione seemed oblivious of the jubilant cheers. Neville had hugged her and was jumping up and down. Yes it was incredible, and yet...

Harry fought his way towards Hermione. It took her a few seconds to realize Harry was there in front of her, holding both of her shoulders. It was like the first time she had seen her. Harry looked much older than an hour ago.

"Hermione!" Harry breathed. There was no happiness in his eyes. He must have heard it from Bellatrix Lestrange.

Tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, as though he wanted Hermione to tell him Ron was alright, that he was only unconscious. Hermione shook her head, her face betraying anything but sadness. "Where's Ron?!" He almost shook Hermione, tears also beginning to form.

"Oh, Harry!"

Hermione couldn't help it any longer. She pulled Harry tight and let her grief made its way. She didn't care if people were staring. If she would put it off later, she knew she would explode.

Harry's body seemed to be limp for a moment, still not believing that Ron was gone.

"No, he can't be Hermione. I just saw him. He was with Neville. They were together. I saw them Hermione. He hit Dolohov and --"

"Harry..."

"He cast a Bat-Bogey Hex, Hermione. It was funny--"

"Harry..."

"No, he's not dead!"

His voice echoed through the hall. Every eye went to Harry, as his face glowed with fury. It was silent for a moment as they watched the wizard who killed the Dark Lord dart around the room looking for someone.

Hermione watched as her best friend finally spotted the most familiar figure.

The momentary silence was broken by the most agonizing scream.

o O o

The lake was as peaceful as the blue sky overhead. A slight breeze added to the lovely effect. Birds were chirping and there was occasional slapping of water not far away. The scene was charming.

Hermione doubted if she would ever appreciate peaceful days such as this. She looked at her reflection on the still water and tried to force a smile. Her hair was unkempt and her eyes were puffy. She had not bothered to go back to the castle. Everybody was there celebrating. Everybody except for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

She did not try to look for Harry. She understood very well the pain he was in.

Ronald Weasley was his first best friend. They had spent numerous laughter and sorrow together. Their friendship was tested and it endured.

Hermione could not enumerate the countless arguments she had with them and it would end if not always with jokes and teasing. Ron was a very loyal friend, up to the point of sacrificing being with his family and join Harry in his quest of finding Horcruxes.

She remembered the days she spent crying for him to come back after he left them at the forest. She knew he didn't mean it and blamed the stupid locket for his temper. He came back a few weeks later, telling them that he had been everywhere looking for them.

Of course, Hermione didn't greet him with a warm welcome. How could he leave them there? But it was hard to stay mad at him. Later, they would just lay there and talk about anything but the present.

Ron had then decided that he would accompany her to Australia to fetch her parents. She said she'd introduce him to them to his great pleasure. She'd even dared mention she was riding a plane to get there, to his great amazement. After that, he was running his mouth in animation as he talked about Muggle transportation just as his dad would have.

His laugh still reverberated in her mind. His smile was etched in her heart.

She would truly miss him.

A drop of tear disturbed the calm lake, sending ripples of sadness.

Seconds, minutes, and hours passed... Hermione stood up quickly. A doe resting quietly under a tree not far away lifted its head up, ears perking to her direction.

Her legs wobbled for a moment because of lack of inactivity and the sudden movement. Hermione just trod forward, not knowing where to go. She let her feet decide for herself. She needed something to occupy her mind with. Otherwise she'll lose her mind.

The grass was crisp and green. Oh, how she longed for Ron to be there with her. Walking and holding hands as they enjoy the summer air.

Resisting any attempt to cry again, she inhaled a lungful of air and walked briskly.

Sad thoughts began to fill her mind again and Hermione attempted to thwart them away but to no avail. The wound was still fresh. She guessed she had to hurt her freely for a while. That way, she would come accustomed to it and she wouldn't mind the pain anymore.

Hermione stole a glance at the castle. Nothing could be heard from this distance. But as though she was there, she could hear the triumphant shouts of the people. She wondered where Harry was. He slipped the crowd after they hugged and gave their praises. He must be somewhere no one could ever find him.

Her mind wandered to the family and loved ones left behind by those who died.

The Weasley family lost two sons in one night. How devastating could that be? Molly had even barely seen Ron because of their frantic movement from place to place when they were still finding the Horcruxes. George was totally devastated when he saw Fred thud to the ground, but adding insult to injury, Ron, too died in front of him. Hermione had seen how he pushed Yaxley to the ground and shower him with punches. Teddy was left with no parents, just like Harry. He would grow up parentless and would never experience a love only a mother and father could give.

Hermione promised to herself that she would take care of Teddy just as she would of a brother.

And Snape? She wondered if anybody would ever miss him. She admitted he had poor social abilities and never really had friends aside from Dumbledore. She couldn't blame him though. It was hard to get attach with anybody since he was a triple spy. Maybe it was easier that way. He wouldn't think that he would lose something except his life when something went wrong.

Hermione's heart went out to him. Severus Snape was misunderstood right from the very start. Harry had hated him right from the moment his eyes set upon the mysterious man. She had always defended his name and commanded respect from Harry and Ron. But they never listened to him, not once. But she was glad that she had done so. It was the least she could do for the bravest man she ever knew. He had settled aside all his needs and wants to protect the people. He was a hero.

Her feet stopped, and as she looked up, her eyes widened. She was standing in front of the Whomping Willow. Even after the battle, the tree still looked the same as she had remembered it to be four years ago. Perhaps it had protected itself from enemies, being a witness to the willow's violent defense.

Her gaze went to the knot at the foot of the tree. Severus Snape's body was still there, laying in a pool of blood. She and Harry had not told the Order where Snape died. Ron's death was just too much they could bear and everything had been forgotten then.

Cautiously walking towards the knot and making sure that she touched no branch, she thought that she could maybe remove the body there and bring it back to Hogwarts. She couldn't help but feel regret if his body wasn't removed as soon as possible. She prodded the knot and a tunnel appeared which led to the shack.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry's tracks were still visible. It was only a few hours ago that they had crawled in this hole. She could almost still smell the sweat. Producing her wand from her pocket, she muttered, "Lumos."

Bright blue sparks emitted from its point and nothing more. Hermione frowned. This only happened when she was trying a new spell. She had used the Illuminating Charm for seven years now and never had she failed from doing so. But why now? As though having her alarm clock broken, she shook her wand and tried the spell again. But nothing happened.

Maybe her wand was just tired from the battle. Shaking other dark thoughts away, she just continued down the tunnel. Moments later, she could see a little light and a portion of the room. Finally, cold air hit her face and she got out of the hole. Apparently, the magical oil lamp was still burning.

Her heart missed a beat at the scene before her.

The body that she expected to be there had disappeared, leaving only a bloody pool. There was a very foul odor which must have come from the dried blood. But Hermione did not mind. Her eyes scanned the room. The room was small and no one could hide behind anything in there. Her eyes went back to the pool, jaws dropped.

What the hell happened? They saw him die in front of them. She had witnessed his last gasp of air and his eyes blank and empty.

Hermione scanned the floor. Surely if anyone had taken him, they would leave a trail mark. She knelt beside the pool. She wished her wand was in proper working order now that something had really gone wrong. She strode towards the oil lamp and walked back and brought the light near the floor.

She gasped as she saw a pair of hands on the floor and with it some lazy strokes which could have meant it was probably dragged. There were also feet marks on the pool. Like the lazy bloody strokes, the trails were clumsy. Maybe Snape was too heavy, for whoever it was.

The foot marks stopped not for away from the pool of blood. In that floor area where the trail stopped was a perfect spiral of dust and a few splatter of blood.

Apparated. That was the only explanation she had.

Her mouth was dry and she took a moment to close it and wet her lips. It was possible that Snape was taken. But who?

Hermione returned to the area where Snape died. Or maybe... he didn't die. She examined it again, her heart beating wildly in her chest. What was she doing playing detective?

No... Snape must have stood up explaining the hand trails. The spot where his right knee had been was not dusty at all where the possibility of pushing himself up. If he was dragged, there would be a trail of blood which would indicate it, but there was none, which could also mean he was carried to that spot and then Apparate.

But why carry it there and then Apparate?

She reviewed the foot trails again. They were clumsy which could have been made by weak knees.

She stood frozen for a few moments at the sudden realization. Snape did not die. He had managed to stand and walk and then Apparate.

A weak smile appeared on her tired face.

o O o

_He could hear his intake and outtake of breaths as he lay there on his back, eyes closed. The wind was caressing his face in a way that never occurred to him it could happen. The grass beneath his outstretch hand felt so soft as it never had been. _

_He remembered dying. It was the most painful experience he ever had. He would have preferred the Cruciatus Curse. His organs had shut down one by one._

_But if he died, why is he here? He was still feeling. His ears could hear a distant splashing of water against rock. His skin could feel the wind and the grass. He was breathing through his nose, the air was warm._

_He opened his eyes and he was greeted by a cloudless blue sky. _

_He couldn't be dead._

_The sound of footsteps perked his ears. He sat up abruptly and looked behind him._

_His heart beat fast. "Albus?" he heard himself say._

_"Dear Severus!" _

_Dumbledore hugged him as though a father would hug his lost son. Doing as he had never done, he hugged back. It was a wonderful feeling._

_"Well done, my boy, well done!" _

_Dumbledore drew away and locked his bright blue eyes with Severus' black ones, smiling as he did so._

_Severus frowned. "If I'm here with you, then I'm..." _

_"Dead?" Dumbledore chuckled. "It's for you to decide." _

_He frowned even more. It didn't make any sense. "What do you mean--"_

_"Severus?" _

_Severus froze. That voice... The voice he had longed for years to hear. He slowly turned his head and saw her. Although he couldn't see her face in the distance, he knew it was her. The green grass made her red hair prominent._

_His lips formed into a smile. He was about to walk towards her when Dumbledore stopped him. Angry black eyes met blue. "Take your hands off me, old man." _

_Dumbledore shook his head. Albus indicated another approaching figure. Severus could have sworn it was Harry Potter. Harry Potter is dead? After all the sacrifice he made to protect the boy, now he's dead as same with him? But as he squinted his eyes, he realized it wasn't Harry Potter, but his father. James Potter beamed at Lily and gave her a kiss. _

_He felt an uncomfortable feeling churn within him. "I'm sure Potter doesn't mind, Albus..." He started towards Lily again but Dumbledore stopped him, now the two of them facing each other. "Look, I just want to talk to her, Albus. Even just for a while." _

_"I'm afraid not, Severus." _

_Fury started to build up inside him. "I have followed your every order, Albus, until my very last breath. It is high time that I do what I want." _

_Dumbledore produced his wand and pointed it at Severus. His eyebrows went up._

_"You can't do magic here," Severus protested. _

_"Who said so?" _

_"Well, I just thought--" _

_"Shh. We must hurry." Albus' tone became urgent._

_"What? Hurry? Why?"_

_"Shh." He poked Severus' chest lightly but for Severus, it was painful._

_"That's not very nice!" He said angrily._

_"Is it? You scream like a girl, Severus. Cheer up!" Dumbledore's teeth flashed._

_"I do not--" Dumbledore poked him again and this time it was more painful. _

_"Do that again and I'll--" _

_His world suddenly became a blur. He could hear someone approaching. Severus dropped to his knees and his breathing became labored. It was like someone was squeezing his lungs._

_"Severus, are you here?" Lily asked. She was very near now but she sounded as though she was still fat away._

_Severus wanted to scream. But his voice faltered. She came into sight and walked towards him. But her eyes were looking everywhere but at him. Lily was still beautiful. Every inch of her didn't change, even her smile._

_She seemed oblivious that he was there, on his knees, in front of her. Severus gazed down at his hands, and he realized he was slowly fading away._

_"Albus, where is Severus?" she asked in a lovely voice. She walked through him like he was a ghost. "Funny. I thought I saw him here with you. I was sure I felt him." _

_"Oh, he'll come back, my dear. He'll come back." _

_If dying again was possible, Severus was. His body was slowly shutting down. His back fell on the soft grass in a thump like a dead person. The light was becoming dimmer. Albus knelt on his side and looked straight into his eyes._

_"It's not your time, son. Tonight, you are born." _

Severus almost choked as he breathed in the cold air. It had hit his throat so suddenly that he coughed immediately. His hair seemed to be wet and as he pushed himself up, he realized he was head laying on his blood. He reached up his hand to his neck where Nagini had bitten him. The blood had already clotted leaving with it some ugly scarring.

Every inch of him ached. Severus slowly stood up, stepping on his blood. His legs felt wobbly like he had not walked for a long time. He walked across the room where his wand had flown when Nagini had struck him. Nagini was a constrictor which meant Severus didn't have to worry about venoms.

He pictured a place in his mind.

The fire in the oil lamp swayed a little for a brief moment and then stopped as the occupant in the room disappeared.

* * *

Author's Note: I know my chapters are kinda short. What more could you expect from an engineer. I'll probably have a longer chapter if I explain Laplace transformations and process flows. Haha! You can leave a review if you want. I just so want to hear you say my story sucks. Harsh words make me stronger. Nice words make me sweet. (^.^)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I don't know the names of Hermione's parents. I know my grammar's tolerable but I'd like feedbacks and corrections. English is only my third language and I hope you can help me. I'm an engineer and not a writer. Although I try very hard and always have a dictionary close to me. Good luck with that.

* * *

Chapter Three

Three days after the Battle at Hogwarts, the burial was held where Dumbledore had been. Dumbledore's tomb, fixed to normal was the most elaborate of all. The other tombs which was a little below one hundred were buried around Dumbledore's.

Hermione stood among the Weasley family. Harry was at her right side. His eyes were fixed on the ground, obviously deep in his thoughts. She did not try to comfort him. Both of them were enduring the same pain right now and Hermione knew he wanted her to leave him alone at the moment as for her with everybody.

Her eyes swept around the ground. Nearly everyone was crying although silently. But there were a few who couldn't hold it any longer and cried openly. Just like with Dumbledore's burial, the merpeople and the centaurs were watching.

She wasn't paying any attention to what the familiar little tufty-haired man was saying. She could only make out words like "brave", "noble", and "complete belief." Harry's name was mentioned now and then but Harry was unfazed. No words could have comforted Harry. It was best to let him deal with his sorrows for now.

The little man who had spoken stopped and went back to his seat. There were sniffles from every direction. Hermione expected the same thing that would happen today. But unlike Dumbledore's, there was no flame or anything surprising that happened. Everything happened slowly. Bubble-like domes encased each table where the dead bodies were laying. Hermione looked at Ron. He looked peaceful and a hint of smile was on his face.

Ron must be glad there in the afterlife. Harry had talked about the time that he died. It was like living a dream. Whatever things he wanted and if he thought of it, those things would just appear out of nowhere. Maybe Ron could ride a plane there and maybe pilot his own too.

Without warning, tears flowed down her eyes, warming her cheeks. Beside her, Harry had drawn her closer to him and he, too, was crying.

White marble slowly encased the bubble domes. Hermione wished she had been warned about that and maybe she could have looked at Ron long enough before he was fully covered.

Each tomb had a pillar which descended a good twenty feet up and intertwined with the others, creating a beautiful and complicated pattern and meeting at the top. It looked much like a white castle.

For a brief moment, Hermione was amazed at how exquisite it was. She smiled.

After the burial, Molly invited Harry and Hermione at the Burrow for lunch and dinner. It was her last meal with them before she leaves to get her parents. She would fly to Australia via airplane. If Apparating from country to country was possible, she would have done it already. As much as she would have liked to be with the Weasleys and share their sorrow, she wanted to be out of the magical world for a moment. Hermione longed to be with her parents and tell them of her almost impossible adventures. And they would laugh and just look at each other in front of the fire, enjoying hot chocolate.

Yes, she longed for those moments.

Hermione allowed Harry to take her on a Side-Along Apparition. She still didn't trust herself to do magic since her wand was broken. When she showed her wand to Harry when he was in a mood to talk, he told her that nothing was wrong with her wand. Well, she would dwell with that thing later. She had overheard that Ollivander was re-opening his shop when she was on her way to her seat. Maybe Ollivander could help her.

The lunch with the Weasleys was somewhat quiet and Hermione had expected it to be so. They were outside the garden and the nice weather did little to alleviate their pain. George who still had that gaping hole at the side of his head was distant and there were dark circles under his eyes. It was hard for him to accept that his twin brother was already gone. The two brothers were hardly seen away from each other more than a hundred feet. Mr. Weasley kept looking at the gate, as though somewhat expecting for Ron and Fred to arrive and occupy the vacant space on the table.

Hermione wondered what would happen to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes now Fred's gone. She couldn't imagine George continuing on his own. All of their products were both twin's ideas after all.

After lunch, she stayed around for a while, offering comforts to Molly and Arthur.

"Are you sure you don't want company, Hermione?" Ginny asked. She was talking about her trip to Australia.

"I'm quite sure, Ginny. Thanks for the offer though." The truth was that she could not bear having anyone with her at the trip since she and Ron had planned it to be with together.

Ginny stepped forward and gave her a tight hug. "We will miss you, Hermione... You can come back here anytime you want. You're like a sister that I never had to me, you know."

"And you to me, Ginny."

Molly hugged her again. "Be careful, dear."

Fleur, Bill, Charlie, and even Percy made their turns hugging her. A few steps away was George who only offered her a weak smile and a slight wave.

Hermione walked towards him and hugged him very tight. "It will be alright, George," she whispered. George hugged back and when they drew away, his eyes were red.

She looked at them for a moment and said, "Well, I'll see you all soon."

With their smiles and waves and nods, Harry Apparated to London with Hermione at his side.

When their feet touched solid ground, Hermione loosened her grip. They were in front of the familiar nondescript wall at Diagon Alley. The wall connected Diagon Alley to The Leaky Cauldron. Fortunately for them, nobody had seen Harry Potter since the street was busy than ever. Harry tapped an unsuspecting brick and the bricks began to spin and whirl, a hole appearing and opened wider and wider until it was an archway.

"Well, this is goodbye for now, Harry."

"Yeah... you be careful alright?"

She nodded. And hesitating, she said, "I will miss Ron very much." It was the first time since the last three days that Ron's name was mentioned.

Harry was silent for a moment and Hermione was afraid that he would turn his back on her. But he did not. "I will, too, Hermione. More than anybody will ever know."

"I never thanked you, Harry. You know, defeating Voldemort." The name did not sound so forbidding now that Voldemort was already gone. Harry smiled at her when she mentioned the name.

Harry shook his head. "I never would've done it without you two. If there's someone who should be thanking, it's me. If it wasn't for you I don't know if I'll still be alive. "

"I doubt that." They laughed. Hermione knew it would never be the same again. The Golden Trio lost one of its members.

They hugged for the last time and Hermione walked away into the alley which led to The Leaky Cauldron.

o O o

Severus watched as the crowd that gathered near the lake dispersed slowly. He had watched the whole procedure from a distance. Confident he wouldn't be seen in the shadows and under a Disillusionment Charm, he leaned his side on a tall tree.

He could be one of those dead. A pang of regret struck him. Life after being a spy never really occurred to him. He knew he was going to die during the battle. The Dark Lord would have realized that he would no longer deem useful in his plans and that Severus knew enough information to lead to his destruction. The Dark Lord had to get rid of Severus sooner or later and Severus had realized that.

When they were in the shack, the Dark Lord believed he was the owner of the Elder Wand. Until that time, Severus had only little knowledge about the Elder Wand and the other two Deathly Hallows. He had thought that it was only a tale his mother once told him about.

Even though the Dark Lord suggested such notion, Severus didn't believe that he was the true master of the Elder Wand. What he did to Dumbledore was mercy killing. Dumbledore had rather died in the hands of a friend than die in humiliation because of his foolishness and greed. The power of the Elder Wand was passed from one wizard to another only by winning it. The Dark Lord had supposed that the Elder Wand belonged to him since he had killed Dumbledore.

But Severus knew better. Draco had told him he had disarmed Dumbledore before the Death Eaters and he had reached the Astronomy Tower.

His thoughts went back to the afterlife. He sure remembered everything that happened there. Lily... Albus... and even Potter. Severus wished he could go back there again, but not soon he guessed. He assumed that suicide will lead him somewhere else.

Flitwick and the other staffs outdid theirselves again, Severus thought, as he watched the pillars rise from the ground and connected at the center. It was a beautiful memorial.

He had no idea where to go now that the Dark Lord has already been defeated. He felt useless. He clearly didn't want to go back to Hogwarts and teach again, that's for sure. The idea of teaching never struck to Severus as permanent and it had been to Dumbledore's utter convincing that he taught Potions. Dumbledore believed that if Severus was inside Hogwarts and teaching, Voldemort would think that Severus was indispensable.

But where else could he go? Spinner's End? That place was filled with his childhood memories, not one worth remembering. As tempting as living as living like a hermit in an old cottage, Severus didn't think he could survive it. Guilt and self-pity would swallow him whole. He wanted something to occupy his mind with.

His gaze went back again to the castle. Maybe...

No, it was too soon. He'll wait for some more time. Closing his eyes, he Disapparated to Diagon Alley. And there he was, deciding where to go.

To his right was the brick wall that opens up to Muggle London and to his left was the busy wizarding street. He looked around for a moment. There were posters on every shop window depicting Harry Potter and the Dark Lord shooting their last curse in the Battle. The Dark Lord's spell rebounded and hit him. Severus wondered how the photo was shot. He smirked. It was unexpected. The Dark Lord dying by his own spell.

Taking a deep and decisive breath, he turned to his right and started walking.

o O o

Harry stared down at the old picture in his hand. His mother and father was beaming at him happily while a sleeping Harry was in a bundle. His parents death had not been in vain. He, Harry, finished what they started. But even though it was all over, why wasn't he feeling happy at all?

At the forest when he was going to Voldemort for his voluntary death, he remembered Sirius talking about dying.

"Does it hurt?" Harry had asked.

Sirius smiled down at him and said, "Dying? Not at all. Quicker and easier than falling asleep."

He sighed. He just wished it had been the same with Ron. He couldn't imagine Ron being in terrible pain before dying. A door creaked open and soft footsteps sounded towards him.

"Harry?"

Harry quickly wiped his eyes by his sleeve and pretended to be rummaging in his trunks. But Ginny had seen him stare at the framed picture on the bedside table. He and Ron were grinning at the camera, arms on the other's shoulder. It was taken after the Quidditch World Cup. She could still recall how enthusiastic they were, especially Harry, that they'd be watching an actual professional game.

She sat down on the bed beside him. Harry was still pretending to sort his belongings. After some time, Ginny got hold of his hands. "Stop it, Harry. It wasn't your fault."

Harry shoulders convulsed. He was stifling a cry and Ginny couldn't help but draw him near. "I-- I know," Harry said through sobs. "It's just that... I wish I was there. I could have prevented it..."

Ginny shook her head. "You couldn't have done anything, Harry. Yaxley just appeared out of nowhere and hexed anyone he saw."

"Then maybe-- I could just have killed Yaxley..."

"You're too good to kill anybody, Harry. It's just not you." Harry wiped his face again. His nose was red and his eyes were puffy. "You're ugly when you cry, you know that?" Ginny teased.

Harry smiled a little. "How do you know I wouldn't kill Yaxley?"

"Isn't it obvious? You couldn't kill Voldemort."

He inclined his back. "But I did."

"No. Voldemort killed himself. Your Disarming Spell sent Voldemort's Killing Curse back to him."

He chuckled. "Things were too fast, I couldn't remember anymore."

"Come here..." Ginny pulled Harry closer and gave him a soft kiss. "Ron is very proud of you. And so are Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Mad-Eye, Lupin, Tonks, and your parents."

Harry kissed her again. "Thanks, Ginny." She smiled at him. "Well, I getter get packed. Kreacher is waiting for me at Grimmauld."

"Oh, I wanna come."

"I'm afraid it's just me for the meantime, Ginny. Your family needs you, especially your mother." He laughed at Ginny's pouting face. "Don't give me that look. I promise I'll get back and I'll take you with me as soon as I can."

"Promise?"

He nodded, feeling cheered up by Ginny's kiss. "After I've sorted things at home. First, I have to get rid of that hideous painting." He was referring to Mrs. Black's portrait. Ginny snickered. Harry had decided to call Number Twelve Grimmauld Place his [home]. But he'll visit the Burrow now and then.

"Nobody could remove it, Harry. The Order had tried."

"Well, if magic won't work, we can always cement the wall over. I doubt you'll stand her shouting of 'blood traitors' and all that. Especially at night."

It took a while for Ginny to realize what Harry was suggesting. "Are you saying..." Her blue eyes met Harry's twinkling green. The air in Harry's lungs was knocked out as Ginny pounced on him. "Oh Harry! You don't have a clue how much you made me happy!"

"I think I have," he said through giggles.

Ginny's head hovered above his own and she lowered it until her lips came upon his.

o O o

The knock came unexpectedly at Room Number Nineteen. The almost bald-headed who was in front of the television watching rugby didn't seem to hear it.

The ginger cat's ear perked up and he trotted towards the door, rubbing his sides at the black wood. Another knock came and it was louder this time. The cat mewed through loud purrs.

The man in front of the T.V. didn't make to stand to get the door. Instead he shouted towards the kitchen, "Monica, dear! Can you get the door?"

"Uh... No, Wendell. I'm busy!" The woman named Monica called back. "The chicken's gonna burn if I leave it." A nice aroma came to the living room and the man's mouth watered. "Maybe it's my book. I wanted it delivered. Can you get that, Wen?"

Wendell threw the remote on the sofa and made lazily for the door. He opened the door and frowned at a young woman. She was beaming at him and looked as though she was close to tears.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a low voice.

His question was answered by another question.

"Where's Crookshanks?" There. She spoke the magic word.

Suddenly, Wendell's jaw seemed to drop and his eyes hazed for a second. Hermione heard a loud clutter which probably came from the kitchen. Her heart made a leap in her chest. Any moment now...

"Hermione! My child!" Mrs. Granger dashed from the kitchen, pushing her husband aside and made to grab Hermione.

"Mum!" She welcomed her mother's familiar scent. Moments later, her father joined in. "Oh, I missed you two!" They looked at each other, smiling. "I see you've taken care of yourselves! Dad, what happened to your hair?"

His father automatically placed his hand on top of his head. "Uh... I dunno..."

"He's aging, dear. Come inside. I'm cooking lunch." Her mother gave her another bear hug.

Hermione looked around the apartment. Nothing much has changed since she left her parents here except for a few shelves of book her mother must have collected. There was also a rugby ball on a wall which must be her father's.

"Your dad here seemed to have taken a liking to rugby."

Purvis Granger shrugged. "It's violent and I love it."

Jane shook her head. "Oh dear, your hair! You seemed to have forgotten it!"

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... Well, it was hard to keep it up since we were moving from place to place."

"Hmm... You know, I've been reading this fashion magazine and I've read some tips to tame that hair of yours. Much more effective than your Sleakeazy."

"Really? Well, let's try that some time."

"Yes, we will. Come on, help me in the kitchen. You ruined my chicken."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know!" Hermione laughed.

They spent lunch together talking. Hermione let them tell their story first since hers was the longest. Her father, aside from becoming an avid rugby fan, was also a guitar teacher in the nearest guitar school. Apparently, he had developed a certain aptitude towards music. He had only been playing the guitar as a beginner for three months and after that he pretty much mastered it. He had also been posting guitar lessons in the world wide web.

Jane Granger, however, was content on collecting books and magazines. They kept her sane, she had said.

"You know what's funny dear? I always wake up feeling something's missing. Like all my memories were vague. Once, I consulted a psychiatrist just to know what's wrong with me," her mother said.

"Really? What did the doctor say?"

"Oh, he said nothing's wrong and gave me a prescription anyway."

Hermione smiled. "What about you dad?"

He looked up from his mashed potato and said, "Hmmm... I was adequately happy, I think. Those guitar lessons and rugby games kept me busy. I didn't know that something was amiss."

Jane nodded. "He kept convincing me that I was just tired from all the reading. Remember, honey, when I kept asking you if we had a child?"

"Oh yeah... She kept digging for picture albums that I thought never existed."

The family laughed. It wasn't that Hermione's spell was weak when she had planted them false memories. It was just that her mother must have loved her so much that forgetting her was impossible. After a while when they were quiet, Hermione said, "I'm so sorry for what I put you through, Mum, Dad... I had to do it."

Jane Granger covered her daughter's hand with hers. "I know, dear. You did what you had to. Although I admit, this is a very different experience. You know, living under fake names and fake memories. It was sort of... exciting!"

"I have to agree," Purvis said.

They laughed again.

That night, it was Hermione's turn to tell her story. As she had pictured in her mind, they were in front of the fireplace and talked while sipping hot chocolate. Crookshanks' purring added warmth to the cozy atmosphere.

Aside from the occasional gasps from her mother and a few questions from her father, they were silent and listened with interest to Hermione's narration. She left the bit out when they were at the Malfoy Manor where Bellatrix tortured her with the Cruciatus. She couldn't imagine how they would react about that and thought that they'll be better off not knowing. At last, when Hermione had told them that Harry had killed Voldemort at the final Battle, Purvis Granger stood up and gave a cheer. Hermione laughed at him. He was like watching the Australia team on a touchdown. Jane clapped her hands jubilantly.

Hermione's smile faded away as she told them that a few people she loved died, including Ron.

"Oh... I'm sorry dear." Her mother rested a hand on her thigh. "I'm so sorry. I know how much you liked him."

Her eyes welled up with tears and she couldn't stop it any longer. Hermione buried her face on her mother's shoulders.

"Oh..." Jane suddenly realized that her daughter more than liked Ronald Weasley. "You loved him, didn't you?" she asked in her most soft voice.

Purvis stared at his daughter's in deep sorrow.

Jane patted Hermione's head. "Come now... I'm sure, wherever he is, he's happy."

Hermione nodded wordlessly.

When Hermione felt much better, Purvis asked, "So had they found Professor Snape yet?"

She shook her head in dismay. "No. He probably don't want anything to do with Hogwarts anymore. If he does, he would have come back to the castle."

"Funny... you said you saw him die."

"I know, eh? But I'm not surprised at all now that I knew from Harry died, too, and then rose back."

"Sometimes I wish I was a wizard," Purvis joked.

It was the first night Hermione had slept decently since her adventure with Harry and Ron.

* * *

Author's Note: I just wanted Hermione to be reunited with her parents. Leave a review, don't leave a review, it's your choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Let's just hope your nose doesn't bleed just by reading this. My grammar sucks and I hope someone sends me a letter telling me writing this is a big mistake. Negative feedbacks are very much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Four

It was a cold night. The moonlight reflected on the calm sea. His robes whirled around his body as the wind blew. Severus breathed in the fresh salty air. He closed his eyes and savored the peacefulness. Thirty feet below him, the rushing waves hit the rocks leaving with it sea foams and the sound of water trickling down. It was a cycle that would never end.

Severus opened his eyes. He stared at the dark below. It was like a bottomless pit.

He had spent the most part of his life doing what he thought was right. He followed Albus' every order like an innocent child obeying his parents. He had played the Dark Lord's pawn, all the while knowing he would be sacrificed to capture the opponent's queen at the end.

Yes, his life had been controlled by powerful wizards. Almost all his life. Now both were gone, he didn't know how to live anymore. He was so used to being ordered around, not that he liked it. It didn't disturb him before as it did now. He hadn't been living his life the way he wanted it to be. Just because of one single mistake.

Resisting the urge to jump at the edge of the cliff, he smirked to himself.

He didn't belong anywhere. He was neither here nor there. The Wizarding World had left him behind. They didn't want him. Nobody had ever tried looking for him. Maybe they thought he was already dead and some monster had dragged him from the shack, who knows.

He cursed the Muggle World after his father killed his mother. No, he was not going to be like his father. An ignorant drunkard and a fool his father was. He promised to himself he would distance from the Muggles as much as necessary. Their ways of doing things annoyed and sometimes infuriate him.

Severus Snape had nobody. He had nowhere to get back to except for a few memories that he had spent with Lily. No... Lily was a past now. Somehow, after waking up at that dusty old Shrieking Shack, his feelings for Lily was nothing more but a mere memory. He tried conjuring her face on his mind but all he felt was nothing more than a friendly fondness.

At last, he had let go. It was for his own good.

Maybe... Just maybe... Dumbledore didn't want him to die yet. Maybe he wanted Severus to live his life. A life he could call his own. _Dumbledore, you old coot. Even at death, you still push me around_.

And perhaps for the first time in the last nineteen years, Severus smiled. A true and genuine smile.

A loud crack came out of nowhere and was suddenly drowned by the splashing waves. The dark figure had already disappeared.

o O o

Three months passed and a lot happened in the wizarding world. Kingsley Shacklebolt was made the Minister of Magic. Numerous ministry employees were sacked or had resigned. Those who were proven to have cast an Imperius Curse or one of the Unforgivable Curses on former colleagues were thrown to Azkaban. Those who were proven to be helping the Dark Lord or imposing laws that inflicted harm had their wands snapped into two, including that of Dolores Umbridge who had come up with the Muggle-born Registry. She had faced expulsion from the Ministry and will spend her life away from the wizarding world.

The Daily Prophet's had gotten new staffs. Unfortunately though, Rita Skeeter was still on the job. An abuser of freedom of speech, the Daily Prophet couldn't deny that Rita wrote interesting articles, whether true or not. Hermione still wished she had let Ron crush her when Rita was still a beetle during their fourth year.

Hogwarts had been rebuilt by those who cared enough: the students and their families, the Hogwarts staff, the folks from Hogsmeade, and also the alumni who didn't forget that Hogwarts had also been their home. Even Grawp the Giant had helped. Since Hogwarts was laid with heavy magic, the adults took care of fixing the security with strong incantations. The students and younger children fixed the ruined classrooms and corridors. Hagrid and Grawp took care of big boulders of rocks that were to heavy to levitate.

Tents had been put around the grounds by families. During the night, there were dancing and drinking and the people were very merry because the darkest wizard of all time was dead.

After spending some time with her parents, Hermione decided to go back to Hogwarts, and she was sorry that she didn't have the chance to help restore the castle as it was already finished when she arrived. But she still hadn't had her wand fixed by Ollivander, so she doubted she would have been any help. She promised herself to visit Diagon Alley in her free time.

Harry and the Weasleys were also there. It had seemed that they had already accepted the death of two family members. Hermione once heard Molly and Arthur talking about Fred and Ron with lightheartedness. But although they reminisced their sons, Hermione could still see the sadness in their eyes whenever they mentioned them. But Hermione was still having pain whenever she thought about Ron and always wondered what kind of life she'd be having right now if he was still alive.

When Hogwarts was restored to good working order, the board of governors had decided that the last school year was still credited, which meant that all seventh-years had passed their N.E.W.T.s without examination. All N.E.W.T.s grade results were in 'Exceeds Expectations' and will put them to any job they wanted. But this benefit was not compulsory and those who still wanted to repeat their years could do so. This had been the decision since there were still incoming eleven-year old first year students. As for Harry and Hermione, they were also given the favor of passing seventh-year, to Harry's great pleasure.

Hermione, on the other hand, was torn. She really wanted to take up her seventh year, against Harry's utter convincing. Hermione thought it was ridiculous that all seventh and fifth years got 'Exceeds Expectations' in their OWLs and NEWTs.

"They had to be earned," Hermione said in a stubborn tone.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not complaining."

"I can understand those who attended Hogwarts last term, but us? We didn't even go to school, Harry."

Harry wished Ron was there. He wanted back-up now more than ever. Good thing Ginny appeared out of nowhere.

"It's Harry's decision, 'Mione, if he doesn't want to continue. In fact, you two deserve 'Outstanding' to all your NEWTs subjects. Finding those Horcruxes and destroying them? 'Outstanding' is a bit of an understatement."

Hermione's eyes widened as Ginny took Harry's side. To tell the truth, Hermione really wanted to have an 'Outstanding' to all her NEWTs subjects. After receiving her OWLs results with nine 'Outstanding' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' at Defense Against the Dark Arts, she had made a resolve she would perfect her NEWTs.

Finally resigning, Hermione said in annoyance, "Oh, all right, then. I guess seven 'Exceeds Expectations' are enough." But the truth was, it wasn't. She would have gotten 'Outstanding' in all of them if she just took the subjects.

Harry and Ginny grinned at each other as Hermione stalked off towards the library, probably to indulge herself with self-pity and disappointment. And as with Ginny, she was still to continue her seventh-year. After passing her NEWTs, she and Harry would have a wedding. But they were still secretive about it. They didn't want Molly fussing.

Hermione still had not decided what job she'll be taking. Any jobs that had something to do with the Ministry were definitely scratched out from her options. The only career that seemed promising for her was independent research. And the idea of teaching sounded promising as well. But these two careers could come hand-in-hand. She wanted someone to talk to about this and Harry was absolutely not someone she would consult to.

The advantage of being a best friend to Harry Potter was that Madame Pince wasn't strict with her that she permitted her to read anything she liked even if the book's found in the Restricted Section. So after reading Animagus: Life in Disguise, she headed towards the Headmistress office to see Professor McGonagall. McGonagall was officially declared to preside as the head of the school three weeks ago, to nobody's surprise.

Hermione was quite happy about the decision and thought McGonagall was going to be a good Headmistress. After muttering the password to the gargoyle, she climbed the spiral staircase that the gargoyle revealed.

_Knock, knock..._ Nobody answered. She knocked again. When the Headmistress' voice didn't come, Hermione thought that she probably had come at the wrong time. Maybe McGonagall went back to the Ministry since she heard Flitwick and Minerva talk about a meeting. As she turned to walk away, Hermione stopped as McGonagall's rather stiff 'Enter' came.

Hermione opened the door and was about to say something when she realized something was up. McGonagall's face was quite white and her eyes red, and Hermione wondered what was the matter. Her brown eyes swept the office and her jaw almost dropping, she found the object of surprise.

Her heart skipped a beat. He was alive... Standing there in flesh. Hermione stifled the urge to smile and jump up and down as her mind took in the scene. Severus Snape was standing there in front of Minerva's desk, his black robes still making him look forbidding. He was looking at her, clearly annoyed. They must have been discussing when Hermione knocked.

"Can I help you, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

When a moment passed and Hermione just stood there not saying anything, Snape's lips twisted.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, too," came Snape's sarcastic comment.

Finding her voice, she stammered, "I-- I'm sorry for disturbing, Professor McGonagall. I was-- I was just--"

"Please come in." McGonagall indicated the chair in front of her desk.

Hermione hesitated. "I'll just come back another time, Professor. It's not really that important."

But McGonagall was relentless. "Oh, I'm sure Severus won't mind." She gave Professor Snape a threatening look.

Snape rolled his eyes. "I don't mind, Miss Granger. My business here is certainly less important than yours." He beckoned her to sit down and she slowly walked towards the chair.

Her heart went frantic as she closed in the gap between her and the dark man. Why was she acting this way? She was feeling nervous and speechless, which was very weird. Assuring herself that she was just shocked, Hermione stopped beside the professor and said softly, to her surprise, "I knew you were alive, Professor."

Professor Snape seemed to be taken aback, but he didn't say anything. His face was as impassive as ever, the same look she saw when Voldemort mentioned he stole Dumbledore's wand from his tomb. Conscious of the emotionless black eyes that was following her, she sat down. "Well, Professor... I was just wondering if... Er, I expected that it would be just us. You know..."

She half-wanted that Professor Snape would realize she wanted a private conversation. But Hermione was the one who had just butted in, so he stayed put and was silent. "What is it, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked, a little impatient.

_Oh, what the heck._ "I'm-just-wondering-if-I-could-teach."

McGonagall's eyebrows shot up. "Pardon me, Miss Granger. I didn't quite catch it."

"I'm wondering if I could teach. You know... h-- here in Hogwarts." Color rose in her cheeks and she was half-expecting Professor Snape to laugh behind her and Professor McGonagall asking if it was a joke.

But the Headmistress seemed to be considering what she had just said. Hermione's palms suddenly felt sweaty and she wiped them on her robes. It was a very long wait until Professor McGonagall spoke, "Yes. In fact, we have a few openings. Professor Binns gave up History of Magic and decided to join Chelsea's Ghost Club. Goodness me, I thought he'll never stop teaching. Professor Sinistra wanted to have a long family vacation, which leaves Arithmancy open. Potions is also open since Horace Slughorn left after the memorial. And of course, Transfigurations is open. I'm giving it up. Teaching while running the school really doesn't go along. Especially if it's a magical school."

Hermione was silent for a moment. She liked the idea Arithmancy and Transfigurations. Those two subjects were interesting enough. When it comes to precision and accuracy to Potions, she was good but not really that creative. During their sixth year when Harry had Professor Snape's Potions textbook, she thought she had to be inventive if she wanted to be a Potions Mistress. But it wasn't her ambition.

"May I remind you that you only choose one subject," McGonagall said with a hint of a smile. "But are you sure this is what you wanted to do? I've always thought of you working in the Ministry, you know. I want you to think this through first, Miss Granger. Teaching demands a great deal of time"

"Oh, I have, Professor. For quite some time now. I've been thinking research. But then, I could do it while teaching, which I think is a very great job."

Severus snorted behind her and Hermione fought the urge to blush. He must think of her as very stupid and she was quite relieved when McGonagall shot him a warning look.

McGonagall nodded. "Well, before you could teach, you still have to have at least one year of apprenticeship. And Transfigurations demands certain magical skills, which I think you have. And preferably, an Animagus."

Hermione's heart sank. "Oh..."

McGonagall continued. "But I will be happy to accept you, Miss Granger. We'll just have to arrange your apprenticeship. You'll do it here in Hogwarts, of course. And while on it, you will be trained to be an Animagus. Basing on your intelligence and skill, you can master the technique in less than a year."

She sat up straight, clearly cheered up. "I think I can do that, Professor."

The Headmistress smiled. "And while you are still here..." She looked at the man behind her, who was very quiet for the whole time. "Severus, would you mind taking Miss Hermione Granger as an apprentice?"

Hermione almost gasp. What? She? Apprentice? Snape? She gulped. Professor McGonagall hadn't mentioned if Defense Against the Dark Arts was still open. Does that mean?

Behind her, she heard a faint rustle of robes. _Please say no... Please say no..._ She couldn't even have the courage of looking at him and now she's going to be his apprentice. There's no way. Why not under Professor Sprout? Hermione could stand raising Mandrakes for a year. Or Hagrid? Those Blast-Ended Skrewts weren't really that bad.

The professor's low baritone almost made her jump. "I guess," was Snape's answer.

Not believing her ears, she finally had the guts to turn around and look at him with nothing but an incredulous look on her face. Snape returned her gaze coolly.

"Well, there it goes, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, clapping her hands together. "I guess you should stop worrying now. You'll be Professor Snape's first apprentice. Defense Against the Dark Arts involves wand-waving and incantations that you can relate to Transfigurations. You two will be great company for each other. I expect some clashing of minds. So, I guess I'll just have to hire a temporary teacher for the subject for a while."

She held out her hand and Hermione looked at it for a moment until she realized what it was. "Oh sorry." She shook McGonagall's hand and said, "Thank you, Professor."

Standing up was like a huge effort for her. "And thank you also, Professor Snape."

Severus Snape merely nodded and followed with his eyes as Hermione made her way out of the office.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Hermione without really thinking, dashed towards the Hagrid's hut where Harry probably was.

o O o

A knock which seemed more like a bang sounded on the Headmistress' door. Her quill formed an ugly line across the paper, and closing her eyes, she wished the person behind the door would quickly go away.

But another loud knock sounded and she looked up annoyingly. Now as a Headmistress, she was supposed to get used to unexpected visits of different kinds. Minerva gave Dumbledore's portrait a dark glance and said, "How in the hell can you keep sane?"

Albus beamed. "Ah... Lemon drops always calm my nerves, Minerva. And having some Bertie Bott's on your desk helps, too. There's nothing like tasting surprises."

Shaking her head, she summoned, "Enter."

A fraction of a second later when she said it, Harry Potter came bursting in, panting and gasping for air. Although he was the boy who defeated Voldemort, Potter would still have the same respect from her as she had given him as a student. "Good morning, Mr. Potter. To what do I owe your presence?"

Harry's eyes scanned the room and asked, "Where's S-- Professor Snape?"

"Professor Snape, Potter?"

"Yes. I need to see him."

Minerva knew why he really wanted to see Severus. "He is not to be disturbed, Potter. Professor Snape is not yet ready to--"

"I take it he's in the dungeons. Thank you, Professor. And oh, good day!"

The door shut loudly and Minerva slumped in her seat and sighed. She was just thankful Potter wouldn't be in school anymore.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm kinda tired when I wrote this chapter. Negative feedbacks if you please. Chapter Five comin'up!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Here's another chapter. *sighs sadly* I wouldn't be writing right now if my life's not too dull. Help!

* * *

Chapter Five

_We all understand_

_That the wounds can't go away_

_How long will it go on?_

_We don't need them anymore_

_We all wait for the day_

_That there will be no strife_

_In this vast and endless world,_

_Drawing our own map,_

_And holding back our tears,_

_We'll continue on walking_

_Stand up now,_

_See now, however many times_

_Sleeping lions are awakened,_

_Live on to tomorrow_

_We all carry_

_A fragment of love,_

_Even if we feel hatred,_

_Nothing will be born of it_

_That's something we don't need_

_Within the limits of time,_

_Setting out for a paradise we've yet to see,_

_As far as it takes us,_

_We'll continue on walking_

_Don't turn back,_

_Only look ahead_

_Until your body wastes away,_

_Live on to the future_

-_Rakuen_, Do As Infinity

o O o

Severus stared at the blank wall in front of him. The dungeon was cold as ever and he wondered if he could request Minerva to transfer his quarters somewhere up in a tower. But the Slytherin House was based in the dungeons and it'd be probably impossible to convince her. He really needed a change of scenery.

Sitting at the edge of his not-so comfortable bed, he looked around the room. It was under-decorated. Small torches were at every corner of the room. The other walls were covered with bookshelves filled with books from floor to ceiling. Some of those contained Dark Arts and Darkest Potionmaking and he was proud he had managed have them in his possession. He stared again at the blank wall.

Maybe he could fill them with books yet again. There were still some left in Spinner's End which he was unable to collect because of the hesitation to go back. A family portrait? Hah, that's a laugh. His family never had a picture together. And even if they had, he'd never put it on a wall. They'd be kept and used as a bookmark of the darkest book he could find.

He was still thinking of what to put on the wall when someone pounded on his door. _What in the name of Merlin_... It was noon and everyone was probably eating lunch at the Great Hall. Severus was surprised that Hogwarts was still packed with people even though term hadn't started. He had some difficulty avoiding them as he went his way towards his quarters. Once, he had come across a bunch of Weasleys and good thing he had a strong Disillusionment Charm on him.

Someone pounded the door again. It must be the poltergeist playing jokes on him. He had seen Peeves on the way to his room and this must be his way of revenge. Severus had let the Carrows lock him in a toilet and the poltergeist was quite angry after that, throwing Dungbombs at every staff he could find. "Go away, Peeves!" Severus called out.

But Peeves was relentless. The door shook hard. Severus grabbed his wand and took quick long steps towards the door. He was surprised when he found out who the perpetrator was.

The door shut as quickly as it had opened. _Blasted Potter! He couldn't give him a moment's peace! _Potter pounded on the door again. He thanked the gods for English oak.

The banging continued. A vein on Severus' forehead throbbed rapidly. Taking a very deep breath, he opened the door and snapped at the black-haired man in front of him. Potter's arm was lifted, ready to pound again. His face was apologetic when he saw Severus' furious face.

"What do you want?" Severus snarled.

Potter looked at the room behind Severus and back at Severus' face. Severus raised an eyebrow when he understood what Potter meant.

"If you think I'll invite you in for a cup of tea, Potter, you're deadly mistaken," he snapped, clearly annoyed. "Well, what do you want?" he demanded again.

Potter looked at the empty corridor and decided that he should get it over with as quickly as possible. The professor wasn't exactly happy to see him. He cleared his throat and started, "Good afternoon, Professor."

"What is good in the afternoon, Potter?" He spat the name as if it was acid on his tongue.

"Well, if you just go outside, we're having a small party and it would be our pleasure if you can come and join us." Potter knew he had said the wrong thing.

Severus' eyebrow went up higher and his mouth twisted into a smirk. "I don't waste my time socializing myself with people such as you, Potter. Leave me alone." He made to close the door but Potter's hand was quick. Severus fought the urge to slam the door and break the stubborn boy's arm.

"Look, Professor... You can hate me all you want, but please let me say something."

If this was his idea of a joke... Potter's face was the last thing he wanted to see, and here he was, standing in front of him, wanting to... talk. Severus looked him in the eyes and growled, "Well, go on."

Potter was hesitant for a moment. Severus wished he wouldn't talk at all. But finally, he said, "That wasn't why I was here for, Professor."

Looking into Potter's eyes now, Severus felt nothing at all. He still remembered when Potter was still in school. Whenever he caught him doing something suspicious, he would look into those green eyes and something in him would melt. As much as he hated Potter, Severus was looking forward to just seeing a part of Lily. He would lie on his bed during the nights and think of those eyes.

Severus face was impassive. Potter continued, "Actually, I just want to thank you."

"You almost demolished my door with your heavy rapping and there I was thinking someone I don't really care about died. And you just want to say thank you?" He was almost tempted to pull out his wand and just hex Potter into next week.

"Well, yeah... I just realized after everything you've been through, nobody really thanked you."

This was incredulous. Severus snorted. "You thanked me out of pity."

"No, not at all, Professor. It's not like that. I know that if it wasn't for you, I would have been dead a long time ago."

_If_ _it wasn't for me, your mother wouldn't have been dead,_ Severus thought but refrained from saying it aloud. The corridor was silent and empty and Severus almost shivered from the cold that swept so suddenly. Above them, people were celebrating the summer air.

Potter continued with his eyes on Severus' feet, "I have misunderstood you very much. I'm just grateful you're still alive and I had the chance to say it to you."

Gryffindors are just so goddamn sentimental. "Believe me, Potter. I would have been more grateful if I was dead."

Two girls passed the corridor and the two didn't say anything for a moment. When they saw Harry Potter, they immediately giggled and whispered to each other frantically. They were about to approach him when they realized Severus was there with a scowl on his face. Any attempts to have Potter's autograph or have a picture with him were lost and they quickly scampered off.

"It would be sad to disappoint your fans, Potter, by wasting your time here. Is there something else you want to say before I shut the door on your face?"

Potter looked up and looked straight into Severus' eyes. Severus did not flinch. He realized the boy had become more mature a great deal in a short time. He did not have that boyish feature anymore but now looked like a wise man about to give advice to someone who asked for it.

"Can you forgive me, Professor Snape?"

It took a long time for Severus' brain to register what Potter had actually spoken. But when it did, he wanted Potter to repeat what he had just said, doubting his ears. The dungeon was quiet and he had no reason to ask Potter. It was loud and clear. Potter was asking for forgiveness?

_If there's someone who has to ask for forgiveness, it would be me._ "What for?"

Harry Potter seemed taken aback for a moment. He didn't expect to hear that question. His face started to color and looked down again on Severus' feet. _Do you want to clean my shoes, Potter?_ Severus bit his lip.

"I've been a jerk, Professor. A pain in the ass. I acted like a child when I shouldn't be. I blamed you for everything. For Sirius' death. For killing Dumbledore. For the death of my parents'."

Severus' eyes flashed. He was quite unsure of what he was feeling that moment. His throat constricted and tried to keep his cold exterior.

"You sacrificed everything you had. Your life... your love. It was unfair." A tear dropped from Potter's face and fell on the cold stone floor silently. Severus had seen it and his eyes stared at the boy's head seriously.

Was Harry Potter crying for him? More than three months ago, in the Shrieking Shack, Severus gave the boy his most precious memories. Memories that spoke the truth. Of his loyalties... Of his weakness... Of his heart.

Without thinking, Severus said in his softest of voice, "I paid my price, Potter. I did all those even though I knew whatever I do, things will not change. Yes, I loved Lily Potter... with all my life. I wanted to clear my mistakes, but no deed, no words will ever justify them."

Potter looked up. They stared at each other for a very long time, regarding each other the respect they deserved.

Without any warning, Severus closed the door. But before it had shut, Potter had said, "It wasn't your fault."

Those words struck Severus. He leaned his back on the black door and closed his eyes._ It wasn't your fault. _The words echoed in his mind, repeating and repeating.

His heart that was being slowly eaten by guilt and remorse now felt... free. He was feeling free like he had never been before. Could it be possible?

Was he already forgiven?

His conversation with Minerva earlier that day flashed back in his mind.

_"I had a choice, Minerva. And I chose the wrong way." _

_"Everybody make mistakes--"_

_But Severus cut her short. "Do you think I don't know that?! No words can justify my foolish actions," he snapped bitterly._

_"Yes, that's true. You have been foolish. But who among us haven't? You came back and that's all that matters. The past has long gone, Severus."_

Yes, the past had long been gone. Until now, the dark feelings that had been consuming his total being haunted him even in his dreams.

Yes, he was free.

Severus slid down the black door and smiled to himself. _Thank you, Harry Potter._

o O o

The wind was soft and warm, and Harry savored every bit of it. The thoughts that were troubling him for many months had somehow diminished. His future seemed more promising and bright.

He was deep in his thoughts when he didn't notice Ginny approach him. Ginny sat beside him. She smelled of jasmine gel she used earlier.

"What are you smiling about?" Ginny asked. Harry did not answer but only drew her nearer and looked at the cloudless blue sky. "Hermione told me everything. Snape is alive? And you went to him?"

"Professor Snape, Ginny," he corrected.

Ginny chuckled and smiled at the man she loved more than her life. Harry had really matured and she was very proud of him. "So I guess you two had a nice talk?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Kind of..."

He wrapped his arms around her and Ginny rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm surprised you two didn't try to kill each other."

Harry laughed softly. "Me, too. But we're passed that already, I think. After everything that happened."

"I'm glad for you." She gave him a peck on the cheek. But Harry wasn't satisfied with just a peck. He leaned his head and kissed Ginny softly on her lips.

Ginny's hand was soft and warm under his, which was calloused from the innumerable number of battles. It occurred to Harry that everything was right in the world. There, up in the Astronomy Tower, where no one could disturb their peace.

o O o

Four days later, the Daily Prophet was busy printing the news. The headlines would definitely shock the public. In the front page was a dark man with his forever black robes, his face as cold as ice. He was in the Headmistress' office and Professor McGonagall was beside him smiling happily at the camera.

She was one of the few who could manage to smile in the company of Severus Snape. The Potions Master, in his late thirties, still looked as formidable as ever as his impassive face stared the camera seriously.

The Prophet told where his loyalties had always been. His relationship with Dumbledore and the Order was there, but the information he gave the reporter was limited. He did not speak of the state Dumbledore was in before Severus killed him but only told the Prophet that it was under Dumbledore's order that he should be killed. He only told the reporter the things that would clear his name, under Minerva's advice. But it left no space for a doubt.

When finally he was asked about Lily Potter and his rumored unrequited love with her, Severus almost threw a Cruciatus Curse on the pudgy reporter. If Minerva hadn't been quicker, Severus would have been on his way to Azkaban right now.

After making sure there was no recording device whatsoever that the reporter brought with him, Minerva Obliviated him and sent him away, saying that the interview was over.

"Do you think they'll believe it, Minerva?" Severus asked in a low voice.

"Are you worried what they would think, Severus?"

"No. If I have been, I wouldn't be back here in Hogwarts doing that stupid interview."

Minerva smiled quietly. "I bet you're worried they would discover you have a soft side."

Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled beneath the half-moon spectacles. Severus frowned. He didn't try to make up a retort of any kind. "I have to get going, then." He rose from his seat and walked towards the door.

"Don't forget dinner. I have invited a few people over." And with Severus' face of disbelief, she added, "Don't worry. It would just be a very quiet dinner."

A party was the last thing Severus wanted right now. "Define 'a few people'."

"Just the Order. And it's not like you'd be talking, Severus. You can throw a few lines if you like and of course, some manners. But you can sulk in a corner all you want. I just want to reassure them you're in great shape."

He snorted. "Like they care."

Minerva gave him a ridiculed look. "Of course, they care! You don't know how long we looked for you after Miss Granger told us you were still alive and probably scattering blood all over Britain's forests."

"Trust Miss Granger to exaggerate."

But it was a comforting thought that people actually looked for him. He smiled inwardly.

"If you're not there at dinner, I'll send Potter to fetch you."

Severus opened the door. "You really enjoy torturing me, don't you?"

"If by 'torturing', you mean 'teasing'... Well, yes, I do enjoy torturing you." She laughed and Severus' lips twisted.

Dinner that night wasn't what Severus had really expected. As what Minerva had promised, there were only a few. When they saw Severus approach, all of them stood up and gaped at him for a long time.

Some gasped in surprised while the others just stared at him with jaws hanging foolishly. Severus surveyed the room. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic, was a little surprised. He must have already had a glimpse of a bit of the Prophet. Molly Weasley had covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes were bulging in disbelief, and was clutching Arthur's arm so hard. Dedalus Diggle blinked a few times to prove he wasn't dreaming at all. George Weasley, with his missing ear, was looking at Severus, wide-eyed. Mundungus Fletcher was standing in the dark, away from everybody else. Ginevra Weasley was holding Potter's hand, who was looking at Fletcher with utter contempt. Fleur Delacour had a curious look on her face. Rubeus Hagrid's mouth formed an 'O'.

Hermione Granger was the only person who was smiling at him. His gaze lingered a moment at her. This was the first time he had ever _seen_ her. Just like Potter, she looked mature in her age. Her bushy brown hair was now tamed and didn't look messy at all. She had developed the curves of a woman and her eyes... He frowned slightly at this sight.

His lips curved distastefully.

Averting his gaze from his former student, he thought of the members that weren't there. Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Frederic and Ronald Weasley... They all died for the cause.

He gladly wished Albus was there. His knowing smile would have comforted him amidst this sea of stares.

When they recovered themselves, Severus thought they were going to attack him. Chairs were pushed aside hastily. They were almost running towards him. Hagrid's footsteps created a mini-earthquake. Severus reached for his wand, but to no avail.

Hagrid reached him first and squeezed Severus until his lungs ran out of air. _What the hell..._ He was so sure Hagrid wanted to kill him. He must be really angry that Severus killed Dumbledore. His feet were slightly lifted from the floor. Severus weakly punched the half-giant's back.

To his surprise, Hagrid let go. Severus regained his breath. He realized Hagrid was crying and extracted a handkerchief the size of a bath towel. Hagrid blew his nose in the handkerchief with a trumpet-like sound. Severus winced.

"I-- I'm sorry, Professor!" Hagrid cried. "Yer not a git at 'ol..." He blew his nose again.

Molly pushed Hagrid aside and looked at him ridiculously. She hugged Severus without invitation and he was limp for a moment. He was really touched.

"I'm so glad you're back, Severus," Molly had whispered.

After Molly, Shacklebolt and the others followed suit, each whispering or telling him how happy they were.

Fleur Delacour, to his surprise, hugged him and he held his breath for a moment. Wasn't she half-Veela? He smiled inwardly. When she pulled back, she said in a French accent, "Eet eez a pleasure meeting you, Professor."

Even George Weasley shook his hand and pointed his finger to the hole at the side of his head, grinning. "Thanks for this. I've been getting more girls than I usually have. Battle scars do have an advantage..."

Molly rolled her eyes. Ginevra and Potter chuckled.

"More like battle _holes_," Ginevra whispered to Potter.

Granger also shook his hand and her smile even went wider. Her teeth shone. They were straight. He had heard from Minerva that both her parents were dentist. That would explain the care she had put on them.

"Welcome back, Professor," she said. Severus nodded.

He hadn't said a word throughout the exchange. When they finally stepped back, they waited for him to say something. And when he did, his voice sounded hoarse and unused. "I... uh..." Shaking his head, he settled on, "Well, thank you."

Recollections from the battle issued on the table. They were happily talking to each other. Severus didn't hate this dinner at all. In fact, it was welcoming. They didn't force him to say anything. He was just content listening to their stories. Twice, he had voluntarily said something and they smiled quietly when he did.

It was the first time that he felt he wasn't an outcast. He felt like... home. But even home was alien to him. His parents never talked like this when they had family meals together. They were usually accompanied by shoutings or arguments and sometimes, just the silence.

Kingsley, who was beside him, patted his back. "So, Minerva's told us you're going back to teaching. Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. I decided teaching dunderheads were better than doing nothing at all."

Granger who was at the far end of the table, coughed. She looked up at him and smiled. What a pity, only she got the humor. He almost smiled back but when he saw Minerva's horrified face, he thought better. He didn't bother apologizing, but kept his mouth shut throughout dinner.

After the meal, Kingsley invited Severus for a drink along with Arthur but he declined. Severus told them he wanted to rest.

"Well, goodbye then."

They slowly dissipated from the hall. Severus nodded at them and waited for them to leave. The table was cleared by the house elves. When he was all alone, he sat at a chair and relaxed his back. Socializing was something new to him. Even when he was still in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, he did not socialize with the Death Eaters. He did what he had to: report and be gone. It did not arouse suspicion since they thought Severus was introvert.

A movement caught his eye. Hermione Granger was sweeping her eyes on the floor, obviously looking for something. Her eyes rested on the solitary figure sitting at a chair.

"Can I help you, Miss Granger?" he asked.

Severus realized he was surrounded by Gryffindors and he didn't even notice.

She scratched her head. "Uhm... I forgot something, Professor. I was sure to have put them on the table during dinner."

He indicated his hands on the empty table. "As you can see, there's nothing here."

Granger frowned, worrying. She ducked and sought under the table but all she saw was Severus' tapping foot on the carpet. She stood up again. "That's funny. I swear I left it on the table."

Severus sighed. "Might I know what it was, Miss Granger?"

She seemed hesitant for a moment. Finally, she said, "Well... it was a box that contained something. Mrs. Weasley gave it to me before dinner. I'm so stupid to have forgotten it!"

He considered this for a moment. He had seen a box on the table earlier, but he didn't ask what was inside. He could only wonder. "The elves must have gotten it when they cleaned the tables. They tend to be careless sometimes. There have been reports of missing things after meals in the past. You can check in the Hogwarts' kitchen."

"Oh, sure... Thanks, Professor."

o O o

Hermione turned around and made to leave when Professor Snape's question stopped her.

"Do you know where the kitchen is?" he drawled.

She closed her eyes, thinking what to answer. Fred and George were the ones who told them where the kitchen was, behind the portrait of a pear. When you tickle the portrait, the door to the kitchen opens.

Hermione was sure no other students know this. Deciding what to say, she said, "No. I was going to ask Professor McGonagall." She just hoped Snape wouldn't know it was a lie.

She could hear a movement of robes behind her and before she knew it, Snape was beside her. "The Headmistress is on her way to London with the Minister. They are going to have a meeting on the new security of Hogwarts."

"Oh..." She tried not to look into his eyes. "Then, can you tell me where the kitchen is, Professor?"

She pursed her lips, wishing he would decline like he did to Kingsley when they invited him for a drink. She wished he would say the same line, that he was tired.

"This way."

Snape exited the hall. He didn't look back if Hermione was following. She wished she just told her and not show her. She sighed. The house elves better behave themselves. She tried to match Snape's long strides but failed. He was too fast and had long legs.

Hermione was a foot shorter than Snape and she was already panting when he caught up on his side. He raised an eyebrow at her and he slowed his pace. The kitchen was still a long way to go and she didn't want to take in the awkward silence.

She had gathered the courage to speak, but when she was about to, Snape had spoken first. "Why did you think I was alive?"

It was an unexpected question. She was taken aback for a moment but regained her composure. "Well, I dunno... It was more of a hunch, really," she said sheepishly.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I studied the... _blood_ marks on the floor and first I thought you were dragged off by someone. I feared it was a Death Eater. But I studied them again and assumed you stood up by the way your hand marks looked. And then you walked a few feet from where you were laying and then Disapparated."

Severus acknowledged her with interest. Hermione looked away, her face beginning to color. It was the first time Snape wasn't being such a git towards her. She could still remember the time when his face was only inches away from hers and that was a very embarrassing moment.

_"I see no difference."_

She shook the memory in her mind.

"How did you know I Disapparated?" Snape asked.

"The floor was dusty and there was a spot that was free of dust. Like someone swept a spiral on the floor. Except that it was perfect."

He nodded. It was obvious he did not know that and Hermione was happy she just gave the Potions Master a valuable information.

"That is a very good observation, Miss Granger."

Hermione's jaw almost dropped. She was lucky Snape didn't see her reaction. Did he just praise her? For six years under his scrutiny, it was the first time that he really commented which involved the word 'good'. For six years, she tried very hard to earn his praise and now she got it.

She smiled. Snape saw it but didn't ask. They stopped abruptly in front of a portrait. It seemed such a long time that she had been there with Harry and Ron, telling the elves to join the club she called S.P.E.W. She had made numerous badges but sadly, she was the only one who wore them. Harry and Ron had been embarrassed of her when she went telling other students to join her club.

But her views of elf-enslavement still did not change. She thought that they deserve to be free and establish their own community.

Snape's exquisite hands tickled the pear. She was mesmerized by it. During her third year, she had almost burned the potion they were brewing because she stared for a long time at those sculpted-like hands when he wasn't looking.

The pear wiggled and then swung aside, showing a passage which led to the kitchen. Snape beckoned for her to climb first and she did. She was conscious of the hands which held hers to help her up. Hermione thought she wanted to see more of this Snape, without realizing what she was thinking.

The kitchen was as busy as ever. There were clunking and squeaking of dishes. In her mind, Dobby would jump up and down and offer them refreshments and sweets. But he was gone now. She felt sad for a moment.

A rather frail-looking female house elf who seemed to be the one in charge stepped forward and bowed at both of them. She wiped her skeletal hands on her dirty apron.

"Good evening, Professor Snape. Good evening-- Oh, it's you." Hermione's brows shot up and she pursed her lips. The elf, realizing her rudeness, bowed at her again. "Good evening, Miss Granger."

At the mention of Hermione's name, the elves stopped working and stared at their direction. She could feel their eyes and ignored them. A dish fell on the floor and broke. The sound echoed throughout the now silent room.

She ignored Snape's confused gaze and gulped. The elves had horror looks on their face, like she was going to swallow them. Acting like nothing just happened, she said, "I just want to ask if you have something of my possession."

The female elf's eyes narrowed and then said in her tiny and high-pitched voice. "Nobody had reported any accidents, Miss Granger." Hermione assumed 'accidents' meant accidental snatches of things on the meal table.

"Could you check for me? It's a box and it had a... necklace inside. I was sure it was on the table."

The elf looked hesitant. She clearly didn't want to be ordered around. When she didn't speak, Severus said, "It is highly important for Miss Granger to find this... thing, Weeny. Now, go and find it or I'll fire you myself."

The elf skipped off and ordered her subordinates to find the box. They were busy again, but there were a few who still stared at Hermione, obviously not wanting her there.

Snape snapped at them, "Well, get to work!" And they did so, giving Hermione one last dark look.

Hermione gave Snape an annoyed look. "There's no need to be rude," she whispered vehemently to herself.

A few minutes had passed and the elves were still searching. Hermione wished it was just there, maybe covered by leftovers. Finally, Weeny came back to them.

"There is no box, Professor," Weeny said to Snape.

He looked at Hermione and gave her a questioning look. She sighed. Maybe it really wasn't here. "It's okay. Thanks anyway."

The elf stalked off, her head held high. They exited the room and Hermione wondered where could it have been. Maybe she overlooked it in the dinner hall. Feeling sad, she headed towards the dinner hall again. Snape followed.

"You haven't been down to the kitchen." The sentence was more like a question.

"Er..." She thought of things to say to escape from this trouble. Earlier, she didn't want to tell Snape the truth that she knew where the kitchen. Hermione didn't want Snape to think that they've been crawling on very hole they could see while at school. But she wasn't a student anymore. He couldn't take points from her House or give her detention. How stupid she was.

But Snape didn't wait for an answer. "You're lucky I was there, Miss Granger. By the looks of it, you'd be skinned by now. Dead, two minutes later."

Hermione was horrified by the thought. "I'd use my wand, Professor." But her wand was not yet fixed. She had simply forgotten to go to Ollivander's. Maybe she should try using the Elder Wand to fix her wand. Perhaps McGonagall won't mind.

"Magic by wands does not work in the kitchen, Miss Granger. What exactly could you have done to provoke those elves?"

"I wanted them to be free so I made a club called S.P.E.W. It's a club that--"

"I know what S.P.E.W. is, Miss Granger. I have to tell you, you spat on their faces. Elves like and mostly love to be enslaved. It is in their nature that--"

Not wanting to hear anymore, she headed to another direction. "Well, goodnight, Professor Snape. Thank you for helping. I hope you have a good night's rest."

And then she walked away not waiting for a reply, leaving a confused Snape.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. In the beginning of the chapter is the song Rakuen by Do As Infinity, an Inuyasha OST. Comments? Just leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Hey hey hey! Leave a review and tell me you exist, why don't ya?

* * *

Chapter Six

Hermione trudged Diagon Alley alone. Friday was always a very busy day in Wizarding London. Witches and wizards go in and out of the stores, their arms and hands full of shopping bags. Hermione thought they looked like Muggle shoppers wafndering the ground with their heads down and theirf plastics full of shopping.

But she wasn't there for shopping. She had an agenda and one which needs no delaying anymore. It was five in the afternoon and lucky enough, she had walked in the shop when Ollivander put up the 'Closed' sign. She presumed she was the last costumer.

The shop was quite crowded that day. Hermione wasn't quite surprised. During the dark days, Snatchers roamed and captured anyone who wasn't in their list of having magical ancestry. They either stole or snapped their captive's wand. She was fortunate she was along with Harry and was going from place to place more frequently than a Mongolian nomad.

Looking at the witches and wizards sitting at the provided benches, they must have been Muggle-borns because they all looked very comfortable in their Muggle clothes. There were still about seven people and she guessed it would take a long time before it was her turn. So, sitting on a vacant seat, she pulled out a book she hastily picked from Flourish and Blotts. It was a book which instructed on how to be an Animagus in a great short deal of time. To avoid interruptions, she drew the book close to her face so that she won't be seen. Hermione had been spotted by seven Potterfans already and neither one of them was not a nice experience.

She had been deeply engrossed in the book that she didn't notice the shop was empty except for her and Ollivander who was looking at her expectantly.

"AHEM!"

Hermione almost jumped from her seat and her book flew from her hand. A silvery animal had rested its front paws on her knees, his tail wagging passionately. It was a Patronus and she wondered who could have conjured it. She looked around the room and realized she was alone now. Ollivander lifted an eyebrow.

"Trust me, Miss Hermione, I tried."

Hermione stood up and chuckled. "Thanks for the humor, though."

Ollivander shrugged his shoulder. He looked much better than the last time she had seen him. Ollivander looked much healthier. "How can I help you?"

"Well, I was hoping you could fix this." She laid her wand on the counter.

He stared at it for a moment and didn't reach for it. He pouted his lower lip thoughtfully. "There's nothing wrong with it," Ollivander said simply.

"Are you sure? Look. _Lumos_." Nothing happened except for its usual tiny sparks at the end of the wand. "See?"

Ollivander took the wand from her and studied it. "It's not broken or anything, I'm sure of it. The core is still intact." He gave it a swish and flowers of different kinds appeared at the point of the wand.

Hermione was too shocked to do anything, so Ollivander took the flowers and put them aside. "I don't see what's wrong with it... Unless..." Ollivander was talking to himself.

She stared at the wand. _But why?_

"Hmmm..." Ollivander stroked his beard and looked at Hermione seriously. "It is possible, Miss Hermione, that your wand does not recognize you as its true master anymore. But even wands that don't, almost always works with a non-master. This is weird..."

The words were heavy for Hermione. Ollivander wasn't even sure what was wrong with her wand.

"Well?" she asked when he was still quiet after a minute.

"I'm afraid that the problem is not your wand, Miss Hermione..." She braced herself for what was coming. "...it's you."

When she didn't say anything, Ollivander asked, "When was the last time had you ever used magic?"

Hermione tried her best to think. But her fears grew when she realized she hadn't used her magic since the wand didn't work for her. She gulped. Her throat was now constricted because of deep worry. "A little less than four months."

Ollivander nodded. "Which was?"

"After the Battle."

She closed her eyes, realizing the state she was in. Hermione heard Ollivander sigh and she knew what was coming. "I'm afraid you have lost your magic, Miss Hermione. When a witch or wizard experiences a great emotional upheaval, she or he--"

"Tends to have weak magic as a result. I know that, Mr. Ollivander. What I don't understand is why did my magic disappear completely?" There was a desperate tone in her voice and Hermione tried her best to remain calm.

"Not exactly completely, Miss Hermione. I have seen cases like these before, but never did one turned out to be a Squib. This is only a temporary lapse of magic. Give it one more month and I'm sure you'll have it back."

Hermione smiled weakly, trying to comfort herself with what Ollivander just said. "I hope so. So, I won't be needing a new wand?"

Ollivander shook his head. "No. That one's perfect for you." He gave her his yellow smile.

"Alright, then. Thanks, Mr. Ollivander."

"No problem."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She exited the shop looking forlorn. The black wand she was now holding in her hand was useless to her. Well, momentarily anyway. Hermione knew the very reason why she lost her magic.

It was because of Ron. She had been devastated of his death. Every day she convinced herself that she was feeling alright, but her heart knew better. She couldn't get over it. She thought of Harry. Of the two of them, she was the one who was more overwhelmed with grief. That's because he always had Ginny by his side.

Diagon Alley was empty now except for a few who did last minute shopping. Most establishments were closing now. A cold air swept by Hermione and the air at the back of her neck stood up. She was alone now, defenseless and without protection, in a place that had quickly turned strange in a matter of two hours.

It was dark already and the only light was from the streetlights which lined up the alley. She was so sure she would have her wand fixed after this and didn't give the situation she was in right now much thought.

Hermione now realized why Harry was so apprehensive after she broke his wand. A wand was like a guardian and right now, she couldn't live without it. A few Death Eaters still roamed the earth. But they wouldn't be here in Diagon Alley, would they? Not when the whole wizarding world was looking for them. But sometimes the best hide out is right under the enemy's noses, right?

She gave herself a mental shake. Her mind should have no room for dark thoughts right now. Perhaps she could spend the night in a Muggle hotel. She had brought with her enough Galleons and she would have a great amount if she would change it to pounds. Forcing a smile, she walked towards Grimm's Money Exchanger, all the while keeping herself under the streetlights.

She was mentally thinking what hotel she would stay in when she stopped in front of Grimm's. Horror enveloped her. What now? _I'm stranded_. The shop was already closed. She stared at the sign on the door. _Open: 8 p.m. to 5 p.m._

Hermione rushed back to Ollivander's. He was the only one who could help him. Maybe she could convince him to Apparate her back to Hogsmeade. Harry had dropped her off here earlier and she wished if she called out his name, he would pop up.

She was drawing near towards the small street which led to Knockturn Alley. Hermione tried her best to just look at the ground and make her way towards Ollivander's, but a sudden collision threw her off balance. Luckily, her hands were there before her face reached the street floor.

"Merlin! Watch where you're going, stupid girl!" the unknown wizard spat.

Her jaw shook in nervousness. She couldn't say anything. Hermione just hoped the wizard would decide to walk away and go home. But didn't he just come from Knockturn Alley? Blokes who go there were questionable and most of the time, evil.

She waited for him to move away, but he didn't. Hermione felt strong hands grab her arms in a firm grip. "No!" She twisted away from his grasp and quickly stood up.

She was about to run away when the man called. "Miss Granger?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks. She turned her head quickly and saw Snape standing there with a frown on his face. The streetlight was above him and darkened his appearance but Hermione was sure it was him. She had listened to that voice for six years.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Snape asked. It sounded more like a demand.

"Oh, I was just... strolling."

"At this time of night?"

She nodded. Snape wasn't convinced. "Well, go home." He turned to walk away but Hermione stopped him.

"Professor, wait!"

"What?"

She started towards him. "Er... Well, uh... Are you going back to Hogwarts?"

It took him a long time to answer. "Yes, I am."

"Can I join you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I am well aware you can Apparate on your own, Miss Granger. Seeing that you're here."

"Well, here's the thing..." He waited for her to continue. "I don't have magic anymore."

Snape snorted. He was about to make a sarcastic retort when he saw Hermione was serious. He inclined his head to one side. "And since when was this, Miss Granger?"

She repeated the answer she also said to Ollivander. She didn't know why she had told it to Snape but right now, she just wanted an explanation as to why her magic wasn't working. Tonks still had her magic, didn't she? She only had her Patronus changing form.

"It is not unheard of... but to completely lose power?" He was thoughtful for a moment. Snape looked around the empty Knockturn Alley. "We should better get going. Undesirable people turn up at this time of night. Come on, Miss Granger."

She thought for a moment of what he was implying her to do. Take his hand? Snape's look answered her question and she gripped his hand very tight. Surprisingly, it was warmer than hers. She had been running in the streets for more than fifteen minutes in great dismay that she didn't notice the cold. "I'd rather have you hold my arm. I don't want to be the one responsible if you Splinched."

"Oh..." She did what she was told.

"We're going to Hogsmeade." No sooner had the last word left his mouth, Hermione felt herself being pulled out of a rubber tunnel. Apparating was the number one most unpleasant experience she'd ever had. The trip to Hogsmeade was longer than she had expected, noting that it was somewhere in Scotland. She just gripped Snape's arm and hand as tight as she could.

Finally, when she felt she could die of suffocation, her feet landed abruptly on gravel. Hermione had to pant to regain her breath. They were in front of The Three Broomsticks. Inside, people were chatting and laughing endlessly, getting themselves drunk.

When Hermione released Snape's hand, it was white with loss of blood and he had to open and close it to invite the blood in. "Sorry," she apologized in an embarrassed tone.

But Snape waved it off. "I assume you don't want to be seen?"

She shrugged. "Kind of..."

"Good." A cold feeling trickled down Hermione's head down to her toes after Snape tapped her with his wand. She looked at Snape, and he too had disappeared. "Follow me." He took her hand and led the way. Snape had taken her hand twice now. Voluntarily. And she wondered if he had something bad to eat at breakfast.

Her ears were greeted by loud cheers from the wizards enjoying their drinks. They were merrily singing another made-up song and she couldn't help but smile by what they contained. The two of them made their way to the counter and Snape rang the bell. Nobody had looked up to see who had done it. The singing was just too loud for anybody to hear anything softer than that.

Madame Rosmerta emerged from the kitchen door and looked around. Nobody was there at the counter. She just shrugged and thought another bloke was playing around. "Rosmerta!" Snape called in a low voice.

Rosmerta immediately ran to the counter. "Professor Snape? Is that you?"

"Yes. I have to use your fireplace. Do you mind?"

Hermione wondered how Rosmerta could have guessed it was Snape. Rosmerta shook her head. "No. But the only available fireplace I have with the Floo Network on is in a room which is bein' used by some people in the Ministry. They won't be out in about thirty minutes."

"Alright, then. We'll wait."

"Do you want a drink or somethin' while you're waitin'?"

"One Firewhisky, please. And one Butterbeer."

Rosmerta gave the invisible Snape a confused look but asked no more. "Put a reserve sign on that table at the corner, could you?"

"Oh, sure."

A sign appeared on the table Snape pointed and they made their way towards it. They sat down opposite each other. Their glasses appeared moments later. Before Snape could take his Firewhisky, Hermione had grabbed it and pulled it close to her.

"I think I need this more than you do," she said.

She could almost feel Snape's sardonic smile. In just a few seconds, she gulped down all the contents of her mug. "Easy there, Miss Granger. I had heard Madame Rosmerta formulated a new Firewhisky. Don't be surprised if you've gone blurry-eyed in five minutes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Same thing as why you didn't tell me I'll be drinking a child's drink." Snape's mug lifted in the air and slowly poured to an invisible pit so that the Butterbeer was half its original later.

"I hardly think Butterbeer's a child's drink. It burned my throat the first time I drank it."

"Maybe you had a throat of a pixie back then."

"Hey, it's not my fault you have that of a hippogriff's!"

She was surprised of the deep guttural sound she just heard. Did Snape just laugh? Confident she couldn't be seen, Hermione smiled freely. She had never once imagined she would be sitting in front of Snape, drinking Firewhiskey. Had she thought of it six years ago, she would have laughed her head off in ridicule. She still hadn't forgotten his remark about elf-enslavement and she didn't want to bring it up again as she knew what he would say. Hermione was still disappointed that he shared the same views as that of Harry and Ron's.

When he was quiet, Hermione said, "So, Professor. You said it isn't unheard of-- my case, I mean. Could you explain it to me?" She was half-hoping he could answer the questions that were now plaguing her mind.

"Yes. Usually, when witches and wizards had a great shock from events that are usually... devastating, their magical abilities tend to weaken. Or their Patronuses change form. But there are some cases that could lead to being Squib." He paused and took another drink of his Butterbeer. "Those people who turned out to be so, were drowned, as you may put it, in despair. They didn't have any hope of regaining magic or just lost interest in life."

Feeling reassured now, Hermione managed to calm her thoughts. So, there was a way. Snape continued, "Magic does not always depend on the mind, Miss Granger. But also with... the heart. You can't conjure a Patronus without thinking of happy thoughts. You can't cast a Killing Curse without feeling hatred."

Even when she knew Snape couldn't see her, she nodded. She wondered if he felt hatred towards Dumbledore when he killed him. Perhaps Snape hated Dumbledore because Dumbledore requested to be killed by him, and not at the mercy of Death Eaters or Voldemort. Hermione wanted to know.

Snape was right. She should keep a positive thought. "Yes, I know, Professor. Thanks for reminding me."

He did not ask what happened to her to be in that state and Hermione was grateful for that. Although, he probably already know why.

Snape drowned the rest of his Butterbeer quietly. He wasn't really a bad person when she came to think of it. Professor Snape was nice to talk to. Well, when he's in a good mood, that is.

"So, I guess I won't be an apprentice then?"

"It would be hard for you, yes. But you can still continue if you want. Just try to obtain your lost magic before term begins."

"I'll do that."

Twenty-five minutes later, Rosmerta waved at them, motioning that the fireplace was available. They stood up and Hermione somehow felt sad that her evening alone with Snape was over.

The two of them went inside a well-furnished room with a fireplace keeping warmth. When they entered the room, Snape lifted the Disillusionment Charm. Madame Rosmerta was surprised that Hermione was also there.

"Thank you for your help, Rosmerta. Here's for our drinks." Snape held up a Galleon.

"Oh, no! I read the newspaper, you know. Go on, then."

She closed the door behind her, leaving Snape and Hermione alone in the room. Before Hermione could grab a pinch of the sand they would use, Snape had grabbed her arm. "Before we arrive at Hogwarts, Miss Granger..." He reached inside his robes and showed Hermione something. Something she had been dying to find.

There, on Snape's hand was Ron's supposed-to-be gift for her. Mrs. Weasley gave it to her when she saw it in Ron's room underneath a loose floorboard. She gaped at it for a moment, quite shocked.

"Oh, Professor!" She made a grab for it, oblivious that her hands brushed his in a very soft way. "But how--"

"I rechecked the kitchen because I was sure it was there. Some elf named Toby had hidden the box as soon as he spotted it. He turned out to be freed from his master a long time ago because of innumerable times of stealing. I made sure he was punished accordingly."

"Punished? I hope he wasn't--"

Snape held up a hand. "I didn't torture him, as what Slytherins are famous for, Miss Granger. I left the task to Weeny and the other elves."

She nodded, but still not convinced. Hermione looked at the box again. The necklace was clearly still inside. She smiled. "Thank you again, Professor."

"To the Headmistress' office, then."

o O o

Hogwarts was at last quiet again. The people who lived there for the last four months went back to their own home or rebuilt their houses. Hagrid chopping fire woods, Peeves messing in the castle, the thestrals snorting in the Black Forest, and the staircases moving, were the only sound that could be heard.

Filch was having a party with Mrs. Norris in his office. It was his first vacation and he couldn't be happier about it. The last four months were like hell to him. It was like a mob had looted the Hogwarts grounds. He had rushed in and out of the castle just to make sure nobody destroys anything to do with the castle. Being a caretaker for more than fifty years, the Hogwarts castle was his life, with exception of the students.

Most of the staff went home to their family. They hadn't been home for more than a year now because of the things that happened to the school. But none had complained and Headmistress Minerva was thankful to them. A lot of them had sacrificed their time and family just to stay and extend help to the wounded and homeless.

Pleased that the Headmistress had approved of her staying at Hogwarts and even provided her a quarter of her own, Hermione strolled the empty corridors, wand in hand. Unlike Harry, she didn't want to go. Harry was now in Grimmauld Place, fixing the place up. He and Kreacher were now in good terms and Harry even looked forward going home to Number Twelve. Hermione guessed Ginny would come there often. In fact, only a fireplace separates them apart.

Hermione decided that if she went back to her parents' place, she wouldn't have enough space to practice her magic into. And her parents still don't approve of magic inside the house. So she has to stay at school and regain as much magic as she can. She will not treat this as a disability but a challenge.

Having chosen an appropriate room to start practicing, Hermione entered the Charms classroom. Now she had to start with the basics.

Setting a white feather on the table, Hermione pointed her wand and muttered, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Nothing happened.

Well, she didn't expect to get it the first time. This was worse than her first year. At least when she was in her first year, the feather would move even the slightest. Deciding that this would take a while, she drew a chair near the table and sat.

"Just concentrate, Hermione. You can do it," she pepped herself. She breathed in deeply before casting the charm again.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" This time louder and with more force.

Still, nothing happened.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Hermione gritted her teeth. Tears were now threatening her eyes. Each tries more desperate than the last. Could she make it? She just had to believe in herself, that's all. She'd done it before. Surely, she can do it now.

Standing up, she imagined the feather flying just a couple of inches from the table and almost shouted, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

She slumped on the chair. _I guess I'll have to call it a day..._ She looked around the room. It was like yesterday they were still first years. Hermione exactly remembered where she had sat at her first class in Charms. Lavender Brown and Neville Longbottom had been beside her. She smiled and recalled the memory. Lavender had only lifted a few strands of her feather while Neville burned his. But it had only took once for Hermione's to really make it fly. Gryffindor was awarded five points by Professor Flitwick for her perfect demonstration.

But now... The smile on her face faded and she looked at the feather on the table. Never had she once imagined that one day, magic would abandon her. She still hadn't told Harry about her little problem. She didn't want them to worry, especially the Weasleys. Hermione didn't want people to pity her or fussed over. She didn't wanr to hear their consoling. It would make her feel worse. No, she had to deal with it on her own.

She sat up straight again. _I can do this._ "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Well, she tried, didn't she? She'll just have to come back tomorrow and the following days.

Hermione remembered that Madame Pince went to a vacation in Sweden which meant she can have the library all to herself. Feeling delighted by this thought, she skipped off towards the library, forcing herself to think that she still has hope. Maybe she could read some testimonials of those witches and wizards who had a lapse like her. She would know what to do and expect in this situation. And the thought of going to the Restricted Section seemed quite inviting.

Except that the library wasn't empty as she expected it to be. A tall black-robed figure was thoughtfully scanning a shelf. The possibility of going to the Restricted Section diminished.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," she greeted when she drew nearer. He didn't reply and she walked past him. He was probably not in a good mood right now unlike eight nights before. Hermione wished he could be friendly forever.

It was hard to find the right book she wanted. She scanned every shelf but to no avail. _It could be in the magazines_, she thought. Madame Pince subscribed to every wizarding magazine, some even in foreign languages. Hermione enjoyed reading them. She passed Snape again, this time he was sitting comfortably on a chair and both his feet were rested up on the table.

She widened her eyes at the sight. If Madame Pince was there, he would have been thrown out of the library already and would be banned from entering it his whole life. Hermione pursed her lips to avoid words that would be tempting to say.

The magazine rack was full that day with new editions. She pulled out what she could carry, even Witch Weekly, and then seated herself at the table far away from Snape. He had ignored her so far and she would definitely return the favor.

Thirty minutes of looking for testimonials and she was still unsuccessful. She turned from pages to pages, sometimes in a vigorous fashion that Snape had actually looked to see if she had torn any of the magazines. She didn't notice him travel to different shelves finding a book.

Hermione cursed under her breath as the last magazine in the library still did not contain any discussion of magical lapses. _Maybe there's a magazine called Squib Weekly..._ She slumped her back on the cushion behind her and closed her eyes. She felt the wand that was on her lap. "Just a little while longer," Hermione told her wand. "Don't worry about me."

She almost jumped when she heard a heavy thump at her desk. "What the heck--" She stopped when she saw a book in front of her, over the magazines she had hastily opened. "What's this?"

Professor Snape, who was out of her peripheral version, said, "I thought that might help, Miss Granger." Hermione almost jumped again at his voice. She looked up and was suddenly nervous of how close they were. Snape was looking down at her in a cold stare. He faintly smelled of aftershave and of an unknown perfume that was nice to her nose.

Hermione looked at the book in front of her again. It was a Wizard's Medicine Book, probably published less than five years ago. Her brows shot up curiously. "Can I ask what for, Professor?"

"I know what you've been looking for, Miss Granger. I've been feeling sorry for those magazines."

She didn't know what to say. "Er... Thank you, Professor." She stroked the spine of the book and waited for him to say something.

"I've folded the page which you'd be interested on reading. Although, everything in there is worth the read."

Hermione smiled. Snape could be thoughtful when he wanted to. "I bet Madame Pince won't be happy you've tampered on her book," she said in teasing tone.

"Same as to you almost tearing the magazines," he retorted.

"Touché." She chuckled.

He stood there for a while. "I've heard you practicing this morning."

"I'm sure I wasn't that loud..."

"No, you weren't. I passed by the classroom you were in. How did it go?"

"Still the same," she answered almost nonchalantly. "I haven't been practicing hard."

"Well, you should. Think of whatever motivates you. If you want some Pepper-Up, I'd be happy to provide. I'm currently brewing them and they'd be ready one week from now."

It only struck to Hermione how he really wanted to help her. She was touched by the gesture and a smile easily came to her lips. "Thank you, Professor. I'll give you a visit soon."

He nodded curtly and went out of the library. She blinked a few times before looking back at the book again. Interesting.

o O o

The potion turned from blue to bright yellow, an indication that it was ready for the next ingredient. Severus poured a drop of phoenix tears. Out of all the ingredients in his potion, this was the most rare and the hardest to find. He thought he was the luckiest potionmaker of all. Not everyone could come across phoenixes. Fawkes was one of the last three phoenixes still remaining. Although these legendary creatures were believed to be immortal, they are now facing inevitable extinction. Those who died had just burnt completely in flame and into ashes, and never resurrected again. Magical historians could still not explain why such a thing happen, but they had related it to the death someone the phoenixes had come closely attached to.

Severus wondered why Fawkes didn't die out. The tear that he had collected had been two years old. Dumbledore was there when Severus had gotten it. It was the night when Albus had destroyed the ring. Dumbledore had been very weak and almost died doing so.

The potion turned gold and he couldn't help but be pleased with himself. It had been in constant heat for two weeks and Severus only needed finishing and important touches. Only one last ingredient to be added and it was ready to be drunk. This potion requires magical blood which puts it in the area of Dark Potionmaking. But Severus had done this before. The potion needs blood of a willing donor and he was willing enough to help.

He picked the silver knife from the table and slashed it horizontally on his palm. He bit his lip to keep himself from shouting. The wound was deep and long, and he cursed under his breath. Severus clenched his fist and let the blood drop to the gold liquid.

_Perfect._

Giving the potion a last counterclockwise stir, turned the liquid to ruby red. Just like the Pepper-Up Potion.

He grinned to himself. Granger won't even know the difference. He pointed his wand to his palm and slowly healed it. Only a thin scar remained, which he did not mind at all.

Twenty vials rested on the table and he picked one up and scooped a portion so that it was almost full and then stoppered it. He did the same to the remaining nineteen vials. It should be drunk every three days. As soon as Granger had told him she lost her magic, brewing this potion came first to his mind. He reasoned to himself that it had been a long time he had ever brewed a potion, and something almost illegal motivated him to brew, not because he had a soft spot on Granger.

Although, she'd been quite tolerable whenever they had met. In his classroom, her hands were always the first to shoot up and she always reminded him of someone. It was rather annoying to see another Gryffindor know-it-all. They had the same eyes: curious and wanted to learn more, adding more to his annoyance. But Granger had outgrown her childishness. She didn't go blabbering about when she knew something but developed a certain humbleness. She would smile when she would learn something new and not the usual annoying and schoolgirl nod.

He shook his head.

Twenty vials were enough. If it still wouldn't work, then the situation maybe worse than he thought.

He wanted to give it to Miss Granger as soon as possible, but he assumed she would get it herself as she had said in the library seven days ago. Severus was aware that Minerva had given her former student permission to stay at school since she'd soon be Snape's apprentice, but he wondered whether Granger had told the Headmistress of her current situation.

If not, then it wasn't for Severus to tell Minerva. Granger's state was serious and needs confidentiality. He didn't want to intrude in her privacy as much as necessary. She'd tell them when she's ready.

He lined up the last vial on a small bag. It was ready to go.

* * *

Author's Note: I have to tell you, I enjoy writing potionmaking. They're just so exciting, even though it was just short. I'm still thinking of some action, like BOOM! and KABASH! and ZOOM! because my story so far had been very quiet. Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: What the hell are you talking about? Leave a review.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Grimmauld Place Number Twelve was unusually squeaky clean that day. Kreacher popped from room to room, dusting furniture and decorations that were already dustless. He skipped whenever he walked. He thought was the happiest elf alive. Harry Potter was his master and he was very proud of it. Kreacher was very delighted that his beloved Regulus Black's did not die for a lost cause.

The locket which had belonged to Master Regulus dangled from his neck as he dusted. He even sang as he worked. An alarm clock rang from one of the rooms and Kreacher Disapparated to the kitchen. Master Harry would be up in about fifteen minutes and he would want a nice breakfast. Ten minutes later, the most perfect bacon and eggs were already on the table and a delicious smell wafted throughout the house. Kreacher smiled and his yellow teeth which had seen better days shone.

The sound of pecking was heard from the door and Kreacher ran to open it. On the top step was a rolled wizarding newspaper. He picked it up and unrolled it on the dining table beside Master Harry's breakfast. Kreacher did not look at the front page as he cared little about what happened outside.

Footsteps were drawing nearer and Kreacher's ears perked up in anticipation. Harry Potter emerged from the stairs still looking rather sleepy, his hair ruffled in every direction, his glasses askew and Kreacher stifled the urge to run to his master and fix him up.

Harry yawned and stretched. "Good morning, Kreacher," Harry said sleepily.

Kreacher bowed and smiled. "Good morning, Master Harry. Breakfast is ready."

"Smells good."

The elf jumped in pleasure. He was looking forward to his master's compliments everyday and Harry never failed to do so. If this was the only thing that could keep Kreacher loyal to him, then he would do it. And if Hermione was there, she would hug and kiss him until the day ends.

Harry sat on his chair and chewed the crunchy bacon. "Tastes good, too. Thanks, Kreacher."

"Kreacher added Elf Wi--"

"Merlin!"

Harry stood up and was staring at the front page. Although the picture was black and white, Draco Malfoy's pale face glared darkly to the camera. His wrists were cuffed with magical chains. Dark circles were under his eyes making him looked twenty years older. Behind Draco were Aurors Harry did not know. Some onlookers in the background were frowning and whispering with each other. Some were cheering and nodding in approval.

Malfoy's trial which lasted for four months had made a loud noise in the wizarding community. It was like Bartemius Crouch, Jr. all over again. Malfoy looked more like Crouch now, tired and lacked sleep. The only thing that might separate them was the color of their hair.

The Wizengamot's decision was final: Draco Malfoy would be put to Azkaban just like the other Death Eaters who were captured after the Battle. Harry's heart churned with pity. Surely, they could forgive Malfoy. He'd only been a Death Eater for less than two years until Voldemort's fall. And he did not even participate with any of the killings.

Harry read the rest of the article, his breakfast forgotten. The Wizengamot established that Draco was the mastermind of letting Death Eaters into Hogwarts where there were many defenseless students. It was a very serious crime. There were also witnesses who said that Draco had cast the Cruciatus Curse on numerous victims, but this could not be proven in front of the Wizengamot. Harry had declined to let them borrow the Elder Wand. Headmistress Minerva guarded it under heavy security in her office under Harry's request.

The Elder Wand was the only way to prove the accusation that Malfoy had indeed cast the Cruciatus and how many times, because it had once been his. A single Priori Incantatem would definitely prove it.

Twice, Harry offered to help Draco in his trials but Draco refused. Narcissa Malfoy was so devastated because of her son's stubbornness but Draco could not be budged. He didn't want anything from Harry Potter. And now, he's going to Azkaban and join his father.

But they could still plead, couldn't they? Harry didn't care an inch about what happened to Lucius Malfoy but Draco was another thing. He'd been brought up in a dark home, his father a Death Eater and Narcissa Black, a descendant of pureblood Slytherins. Harry couldn't blame Draco of what he had become.

He promised to himself to help Draco in any way to get him out of Azkaban if given the opportunity. Draco only did what he did because he didn't want his family to die because of his failure, even though a bastard most of the times.

Harry was still looking at Draco's picture when his fireplace flared up with green fire. To his surprise, Hermione emerged looking alert, her hand clasping a copy of The Daily Prophet.

"Good morning, Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione was still frowning and slammed the newspaper down on the table. "Have you read it?"

"Pretty much. Care to have breakfast?"

"Hmm..." Hermione grabbed a piece of bacon and her eyes widened. "This is delicious, Kreacher!"

Kreacher, who had been staring at Master Harry when he was reading the paper, didn't know whether to smile or frown as the Mudblood just appreciated his cooking. Finally, he decided to just Disapparate to his cupboard.

"I couldn't believe it!" Hermione exclaimed as she had settled on the chair beside Harry. "I mean, we've been wishing for Draco to be thrown to Azkaban when we were still students but now that he's really going... I just don't know what to feel!"

"I just feel sorry for him." Harry looked at Draco's face again. He could still see the scar that he inflicted on Malfoy. Immediately, he felt remorse for himself. Harry thought Draco would die at his hands more than years ago. He was lucky Professor Snape was there to heal Draco's wound on time. Harry blamed himself that he tried a spell made by the Half-Blood Prince without knowing what it was. "Is there any way we can do to get him out of there?"

Hermione smiled at her friend's soft heart. Draco Malfoy was his arch-enemy but still he wanted to help. "Well, yeah. We can make an appeal to the Wizengamot, but that wouldn't be much sooner, though. There's a new law that states that pleads to those who were thrown to Azkaban would have to wait for six months after."

"Six months?! Would Draco still be alive that long? And another trial could take years."

"Of course, Harry. Sir--" The name died on her lips. Harry caught it but he didn't say anything. "A lot of wizards last for more than ten years."

"Yeah, well Malfoy's not really that strong, mentally and physically."

"Oh, I dunno. Don't underestimate him, though. Remember, he found a way to let those Death Eaters into the school. Besides, six months is enough to collect enough testimonials. And even though the Wizengamot never forgets, the gravity of his crime would have lessened in their eyes."

Harry did not answer. Hermione was right. Draco was not a weakling. "So, how's Hogwarts?"

Hermione shrugged. "Quiet. There are only a handful of us there. And Filch is having a blast."

He chuckled. "I bet he is. Have you seen Professor Snape lately?"

"More than a week ago, I guess. I still have some business with him."

Harry frowned. "Business? What kind?"

She seemed hesitant for a second and opened her mouth a couple of times to answer. Finally, she said, "Oh, you know. My apprenticeship."

But Harry was not a fool. "Is there something you aren't telling me, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed. "Oh, all right!" she said exasperatedly. I would have to tell you sooner anyway. But promise you won't tell the Weasleys."

"If that's the only way for you to tell me... I promise."

"Even Ginny?"

It took him a long time to answer, but nodded. "Even Ginny."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "I can't do magic anymore."

"What?!"

Ever since she found out that she lost her magic, Hermione had never really cried about it. But now that she's with Harry, the sadness and grief that had been overwhelming her burst out suddenly.

She buried her face on her hands and cried. "Oh, Hermione!" He drew her to his arms and patted her back. Hermione cried even more.

It took her more than five minutes to be finally sated. When she pulled away from Harry, Harry said, "I'm sure you'll be fine, Hermione. How long how you found out about this?"

"I dunno. Three weeks ago?"

"I wish you told me sooner. And you've been keeping it with yourself all this time?"

"Not really. Ollivander was the one who told me and Professor Snape knows it, too." She wiped her eyes and blew her nose on the handkerchief Harry gave her.

Harry nodded. "Then this business with him... Is he helping you?"

"He said he brewed some Pepper-Up and thought it could help me. He gave me some readings, too. You know, to make me feel good."

Harry was surprised by what Hermione said. "Gee, what had he eaten lately?"

Hermione gave a soft laugh. "My sentiments exactly."

"I won't be surpised if you two will have an affair soon! Come to think of it, both of you are smart and... can be annoying sometimes."

Her eyes widened at the thought. "Harry! That's ridiculous!"

Harry laughed. "I'm just joking! There's nothing wrong with lightening you up. So, is there any way I can help you?"

She shook her head. "I'm just happy to know you're always here for me."

"Well, if there's anything, just let me know."

"Thanks, Harry." She hugged him and made to stand up. "I should better get going. Tell Kreacher that breakfast was delicious." He walked with her to the fireplace. "Is Ginny coming here today?"

"Yeah. I have to show her two hidden rooms I've discovered yesterday."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Be responsible, Harry. Remember, she's still a student."

Harry's face went red. "Of course, Hermione. Now go!"

She pinched a small amount of sand and stepped towards the fireplace. Facing Harry, she said, "Good bye, then. And thanks."

"'Bye! Let me know when your wedding with Severus is, will you?"

Hermione held up a dirty finger and shouted, "_Hogwarts!_"

o O o

Azkaban was a lot colder than the usual that day. Probably because another prisoner was going in or that the number of Dementors was added, Lucius did not know.

In his cell, there were no windows. Last time he had been here, the Aurors had given him a cell with a small window about eight feet above the floor. Although small, he could still see the sky, black most of the times, and feel some light touch his skin. He had only been there for a short time and he could still remember counting the days.

But now that he had been given a lifetime of imprisonment, everyday passed unnoticed. He just wanted to die, receive the Dementor's Kiss if they want. He had no use in the world anymore.

His mind wandered to his wife and son. How are they right now? Draco must be in hiding right now. And Narcissa would be inside their Manor, avoiding the public. Unlike in the past, the Death Eaters captured after the Battle weren't given a fair trial. There were about thirty of them right now inside Azkaban. Only a few had been lucky to escape the hands and eyes of the Aurors.

Lucius curled up in the corner of his cell and cried. It was his fault that his family is now suffering. The Dark Lord had promised him power. Power beyond imagination. He had volunteered his home as their headquarters. Served the Dark Lord and every Death Eater who walked in and out. He didn't think of his wife's worry or his son's fear. It was his idea that Draco had the mark. Said he's old enough to have one. And also because of the plan.

But thinking about it now made him realize just how stupid he was. The Dark Lord had no friends and he should have realized this sooner. The Dark Lord just saw them, the Death Eaters, as pawns in his plans which could easily be thrown away when he's had everything he got. They were just mere ants and the Dark Lord was a boy with a magnifying glass.

Cold enveloped him again as three Dementors passed by his cell. He looked up at the metal door made up of bars and hoped that someone, anyone, would stand there and offer him some comfort. Lucius sat up and leaned his aching back on the cold stone wall. Every corner of the room was damp because of the cold atmosphere. His hair had lost its volume and it curtained his sallow face. Once blond, it now became a dirty yellow. His face was full of grime and some morsel was still stuck on his teeth. His fingernails were long and yellowish and black dirt was stuck under them. His gray eyes were now cloudy. He felt he aged more than a hundred years in several months. Lucius had not counted the days he was here. And he didn't care. For what?

He didn't try to keep up to look good. Last time he was here, he tried so hard with his hygiene because he knew he could go out. He had his so-called friends in the Ministry and he had trusted them. But not anymore... Any connections with the Ministry were cut because they, too, had been imprisoned or were enjoying a penniless retirement.

Earlier that morning, Avery, who had his cell in front of his, died because of tuberculosis. The cold was just too much for him. Lucius did not feel sorry at all for the passing of a companion. In fact, he had been hoping that Avery would be gone soon. He didn't want to die of the same disease. Lucius had been napping when the security had taken Avery out. In the early days of their imprisonment, his fellow Death Eaters would scream at Azkaban guards and talk with each other. But as time passed, they've forgotten to use their voices. Nothing could keep them sane here.

He stared at the empty cell in front of him. Still, it would be dull to have no one to stare at. Seeing somebody suffer like he was seemed a comfort to him.

A noise at the far end of the dark corridor was heard. Some of the prisoners who were awake had the strength to see what it was. Lucius did not move. It was probably another prisoner being taken to his cell. Lucius just hoped he would be put inside the cell in front of him.

The prisoner, whoever he was, screamed. Lucius smiled at the newbie's strength. Not many could even scream when you have two Dementors holding you. When Lucius was dragged to his cell, he just felt very miserable. After he had entered his cell, he fainted.

The screaming was now drawing near and Lucius immediately felt the atmosphere growing colder. He hoped it would be quick.

"Let me go!" the voice shouted, although weak.

One of the Dementors shrieked, a very terrible sound. Lucius' eyeballs rolled up and he thought his mind was being crushed apart. He didn't hear his neighbors' screams of pain. Seconds later, it was over. He stayed slumped on the floor.

The rusty door of the cell in front of him creaked open and then closed. The Dementor locked it with a long key and then they glided away. Lucius was grateful for the warmth when the blasted creatures were gone.

He squinted his eyes to see who it was. The figure had found his way into the corner of his cell, trying to keep his composure. Lucius drew near to the metal bars of his cell and his eyes widened at the sight.

He could not believe it!

"Draco?" he croaked. His voice had been unused for many weeks and he coughed after he said his son's name.

Draco quickly crawled towards the cage. "Dad, is that you?" he asked in an almost happy voice.

"Yes! Yes! It's me!"

They were now a few feet apart and Lucius' eyes nearly watered in happiness when he saw his on's face. Amidst the dark circles under his eyes, Draco still looked handsome. He was a lot cleaner than Lucius was right now but give it a little time and they'd look a lot more alike.

"Dad! I'm so glad!" Although there was nothing to be glad about being inside Azkaban, Draco must be delighted to have someone he knew was there with him. "How are you?"

Lucius shook his head. "Not fine."

"Oh..." Draco must have been expecting a different answer.

"How's your mother?"

"She's alright, dad. Don't worry about her. She's always taken care of herself."

Lucius wanted to cry. This was his entire fault. Damn his greediness!

"I have good news, dad," Draco said in a whisper.

He quickly looked up. "What is it?"

"Yaxley... and three other Death Eaters. They're still not captured. Before the trial, he came up to me and told me he'll get us out of here. Soon!"

Lucius wanted to tell his son not to expect anything. But he didn't want Draco be disappointed. "That's good," he managed to say.

"You don't look happy. Yaxley is going to find a way, dad. I believe him."

Yaxley had always been a strong character. Maybe he would. Maybe he wouldn't. He looked at his son, who had somehow conjured a smile amidst the despair that surrounded them. If that idea could keep Draco sane, then he shouldn't be taking his hope away.

"I believe him, too, Draco," Lucius said, even though he did not.

o O o

Severus was writing on his Potions journal when he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in," he called without looking up from his notes. He was still scribbling when the door opened.

"Good morning, Professor," Miss Granger's voice came. It was naturally soft and cool.

He didn't return the greeting. "I assume you're here for the potions?"

Granger nodded. "Yes."

Severus pulled open the drawer in his desk and picked out the bag which contained the potions. He handed it to Miss Granger. She received it carefully, their hands brushing each other as she did so. Severus flinched and his lips curled in distaste.

"Drink one vial every three days. That stock would last two months. Never drink two vials at once, Miss Granger. Overdosing from that stuff is highly dangerous. Just do what I tell you."

She gave him a puzzled look. "I thought this was Pepper-Up Potion, Professor." Granger unrolled the bag which held the vials.

He blinked. The color of the potion was similar to that of a Pepper-Up. Its thickness and smell were relatively similar, too. "It is." Severus didn't want to tell her she was going to drink a Dark potion.

"Well, Pepper-Up Potion can be taken every day and won't have serious effect on the drinker. And over dosage will only result to five days of endless laughter."

Granger was smart. If this was just any ordinary student, they'd just be nodding their heads off and leave his office without further questions. But Granger was different, and he should have thought better.

Now, he was the one who looked like a fool.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. You're right, it's not Pepper-Up."

Her brow shot up. She must be wondering why he'd lied. "Then... what is it?"

Severus hesitated. "It's a Reniscantiae Potion." Granger's mouth slowly formed an 'O'. "This is a low degree Dark Potion that--" But she had cut him.

"--strengthens the drinker in every aspect of his being. It was invented more than a hundred years ago by a German Potions Master Niklas Schatten. But Professor, doesn't Reniscantiae still need polishing?"

"I see you've been reading from the Restricted Section." Granger looked away for a moment. "Yes, it needed polishing. But Potions Masters like Niklas Schatten hadn't had the chance to meet a phoenix--"

"So you mean..."

Severus nodded. He was quite surprised at how fast Granger's mind was. He had heard from Minerva seven years ago that it had been her who had solved the puzzle he laid to guard the Sorcerer's Stone. He clearly gave her less credit than he ought to be giving. "Yes. Phoenix tears diminish all negative side effects of the potion. This means, those potions that you are now holding have pretty much ninety percent effectivity."

But Granger still had some questions and Severus wasn't bothered by it. He was wanting to have an intelligent discussion for a while now. "It was Fawkes's, right? Then how..."

"Let's just say, I was there at the right time."

It was her turn to nod. Severus noted that Granger's face had lighted up. He had to say it wasn't an ugly sight.

"Then Dark means it involves the sacrifice of blood of a witch or a wizard. Then whose blood was it, Professor?"

This was the topic Severus did not want to discuss. If he'd say it was his, he wasn't sure if Granger would drink it anymore. His lips twisted. When he failed to speak, a sudden realization settled in on Granger.

"But Professor, you didn't have to!"

He looked into his eyes and didn't see a bit of disgust. Instead, she was embarrassed that he had the willingness to do it. Isn't she disgusted that she'd be drinking the blood of a Death Eater? He stared at her for a moment before speaking. "I assure you, Miss Granger, that if I had found a donor, I would be delighted not to share my blood with you. But seeing that if I do so, I would reveal your current state and I will be forced to tell what potion I'm making, which I don't want to do. The Reniscantiae is still not approved by the International Potions Federation and administering one is a very serious crime."

Granger was now looking at him like she had never done to him before. Her eyes bore on his and it was every bit uncomfortable. Severus tried hard not to squirm on his chair. He had been given all kinds of looks before but never this. How dare she make him feel... vulnerable! He was itching for her to go away.

"Oh... I don't know what to say, Professor."

"'I promise not say anything about this to anyone' can do, Miss Granger."

Her mouth opened and closed but no words formed on her lips. Severus wondered if she'd gone mute with shock.

To his of great surprise, Granger walked around his desk and reached his side in a few seconds. To his of even greater surprise, Granger hugged him savagely. His heart skipped a beat. At that moment, he didn't know what to do. A woman was pressing herself up against him voluntarily, smelling of lavender and something he could not recognize. Her hair was soft against the side of his face.

But it only lasted for five seconds and he was quite red when she pulled away. "Thank you very much, Professor! You've been so helpful. I mean referring me that book was a big help as it is, but brewing me a Reniscantiae... It's so overwhelming!"

Severus was the one who was overwhelmed with her reaction. He wished he just sent the potions to her quarters. That way, he could be saved from this embarrassing moment. But maybe after that, Granger would see him somewhere and try to hug him when everybody was looking -- the worst case scenario.

He brought himself up to speak. "Expect that would be my last."

She couldn't stop smiling. Her face was flushed with happiness and he just couldn't bring himself to say that it's not one-hundred percent sure the potion would work. They still didn't know the depth of her incapacity. But her smile was just too much.

"You can go now, Miss Granger."

"Thank you again, Professor. I'll do my best to regain my magic." She bounced towards the door, the bag securely under her arm.

Before she could go, Severus called. "Oh, and Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Please no more hugging next time."

She smiled again, her teeth shining.

* * *

Author's Note: I've been debating with myself whether Hermione should hug Snape or not for a very long time. But what the hell!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I'm sick and this is the only time I can make another chapter. It's weekend and I'm running out of chocolate. You can leave a review if you want. Tell me it sucks, why don't ya? Thank you.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Severus cursed the summer heat. Hogwarts was in its usual emptiness. Filch and Mrs. Norris went on a vacation in Ireland, and only a few living soul occupied the castle. The solemnity of the moment somehow was comfortable.

His footsteps echoed throughout the corridor. He gazed out of the gigantic windows to see the blue sky decorated with a few clouds. Even this did not lift his heavy mood. He couldn't wait for one more month until rain comes. Of course, with the rain will be the arrival of the students.

He sighed. Life was becoming like a waste again. When would he ever have a nice rest? Maybe coming back here was a mistake. Maybe he should just talk to Minerva and say he changed his mind. But a bastard as he is, Severus was still a man of his word. Face the challenges head on was what Albus always said to him whenever Severus went to his office and brood.

As he continued to walk the corridor, he heard a distant voice from one of the classrooms. Severus slowed his pace. He knew it was Granger practicing. It had been two weeks since he gave her the potion and he had been wondering how she was doing. But after that display of affection she exhibited on him, Severus was hesitant to meet her again. Being hugged by people was not his thing, especially by beautiful brown-eyed Gryffindors.

He shook his head. What was he thinking? Thinking about Granger and the word 'beautiful' was appalling for him. He must be really tired.

The familiar voice grew louder as he walked nearer the classroom she was occupying.

"...Leviosa!"

Severus stopped a few steps from the open door.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Granger cursed under her breath and let out an exasperated sigh. She said something that Severus couldn't make out, and then continued with the incantation. He silently walked towards the door and leaned on the doorframe.

Her brow was furrowed with concentration. Her body was stiff with tension. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Severus couldn't help but smile at the sight. She was beautiful, yes, even though it was hard to admit. It would be hard even for a man like Severus to overlook that fact. But whatever. Enough of that already, he told himself.

He continued watching her. She was very oblivious of his presence. Her entire focus was on the forlorn feather on the desk in front of her. It was obvious that she had been practicing that spell for quite some time and it was showing on her face. She would bite her lower lip at every unsuccessful attempt and sigh in disappointment. He wondered if the potion he made for her was working.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she shouted for the last time. But the feather did not move. "Fuck!" she exclaimed. _Twenty points from Gryffindor for profanity, Miss Granger._

Granger slumped on a chair and covered her face with her hands. Severus' eyes widened, fearing that she was crying. If she was, he would better get out of there before she sees him watching her in her most fragile state. But before he could move, Granger took her hands off her face. Her eyes went to the dark figure at the door.

She yelped in surprise and nearly fell off the chair. "Oh God! You scared the hell out of me, Professor!"

Severus did not move to help her up but continued watching her with his most impassive face. "Good afternoon, Miss Granger," he only said.

"How long have you been there?" she asked as she straightened her shirt. She was blushing and a few drops of sweat trickled down the side of her face. Today's weather was very hot and Severus was happy he wasn't the only one suffering.

"Not long," he answered. "How is the potion working?"

"Oh, it's great. I would have stopped trying at the first week if it wasn't for it. It really gave me stamina I'll never have with other potions."

Severus nodded. "And how is your magic?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulder. "I think you saw it, Professor. It's like every unsuccessful day, I'm becoming more and more convinced I've lost it. That I've become a..." She couldn't say the word. She looked away from him and wished she was somewhere else. Crying in front of Snape was the last thing she wanted.

He tightened his lips. "This kind of thing takes time, Miss Granger. You cannot regain your magic in a blink of an eye. Trust yourself. Even I know you're capable of such thing."

Hermione looked up. Was Snape being comforting? Surely not. He was merely saying it to avoid an awkward scene. That should be it. "Thank you, Professor," she managed to say.

Snape nodded again and made to go. He was already at the door when Hermione said, "Professor Snape..."

He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go out for a walk?"

He seemed surprise at her question, as she was. But it had been two weeks since she had talked to a person. Hermione had devoted all those times to her practicing. Even she forgot to reply to Harry's letters, telling herself that she would do it later and then turned out she was too lazy or depressed to write anything to anyone. Minerva was always away for Ministry business and Snape was always in his dungeons. She craved for a conversation with anyone, even with Snape. Another week of isolation and talking to herself, she was sure she would go mad.

"Would you like to go out for a walk, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Yes, I would." She wondered why he asked her question again, on her.

"Very well, let's go."

Hermione smiled. Snape really wasn't too bad a person when students were nowhere in sight. In fact, he had been kind ever since they met again after the Battle. She followed Snape out of the room and caught up with his strides.

She noticed that he, too, was suffering the hot weather. He wasn't in his usual swirling black robes. But instead, he was in his black shirt and trousers. The buttons at his neck and cuffs were undone. He looked ruffled and uncomfortable. But surprisingly though, he looked a lot younger than he was when in his strict formal robes. A lot of unwinding would do him good.

The sun was already low that afternoon and a slight cold breeze wafted over Hermione's face. She smiled. She almost forgot the summer afternoons here in Hogwarts. Hermione stole a glance at the Potions Master. He was also pleased by the afternoon.

"Shall we?" he beckoned to the lake.

Hermione nodded. Somehow, she seemed comfortable being at the professor's side. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she was. Knowing she wasn't a student anymore when he could deduct points from her House was a factor maybe. She didn't try to initiate idle chit-chats. She loathed small talks and was sure Snape does too. The silence was comfortable, not awkward at all.

"Why did you want to teach here at Hogwarts?" he asked a few moments later. "You're the type that would just leave school and work at a Ministry department."

She chuckled. "You're not the first one to say that to me, Professor." He raised an eyebrow. Hermione thought he was the only one who could do it so nicely. She continued, "Well, after all those shenanigans in the Ministry, I realized I didn't want to be a part of it. I could contribute, of course, I guess."

"But Kingsley Shacklebolt is the Minister now. I would have thought that you wouldn't worry about anything then."

"I dunno. I wanted to spend the rest of my time doing research. About all kinds of things. And being in the Ministry would give me some privilege and access to some top secret and confidential researches... but I think I would be happy with independent research. That way, I would be my own boss," she added with a sheepish smile.

Snape's lips twisted. They continued walking until they reached a few feet from the shoreline. Hermione stretched her body slowly and sat on the crispy green grass. The sun was orange now and distant sound of insects was now beginning. The professor continued standing. She wasn't aware of the eyes that were looking at her.

After some contemplation, Snape sat beside her. He smelled of mint and faint musk. For a while, both did not speak. But instead savored the now nearing dusk.

"Professor, can I ask something?"

Snape looked at her. "It seemed that you already have."

Hermione smiled. "Well, it's kind of personal and..."

"Get on with it."

"How did you survive?"

He regarded the question for a moment. To Hermione, it looked as though even he didn't know the answer. But how couldn't he? "To tell you the truth, Miss Granger, that night... I wanted to die. I didn't care anymore. I was tired."

"But why then?"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Unfortunately, my life is not mine. There is always a point in it that someone has complete control of it except me. Even in death."

Hermione didn't understand. What was he talking about? But that would do for now. Pushing him would be unwise. It was sad to hear that he wanted to die that night at the Final Battle. He must have thought that he already did his part and was ready to be gone. Her heart leapt out to him. She fought the urge to wrap her arms around him again and tell him that someone else cares. That he was very brave to sacrifice his life.

They were silent for a moment, but Snape spoke suddenly, "I have a proposal to make, Miss Granger."

Her back straightened and her eyes shot up at him. "What is it, Professor?"

"Knowing that you are interested in research and such, I will allow you to use one of my private laboratories. You can do everything you may think of." She smiled toothily at him, but he did not return it. "In return, you will help me with the researches I am currently working on and those that had been put on hold."

"I would be delighted, Professor!" she exclaimed.

He nodded. "My projects require advanced skills in potion making, which I think you have an _adequate_ knowledge of." He emphasized the word 'adequate' and Hermione couldn't help but smile again. Snape certainly didn't want her to think he was praising her. But however he may have stated it, Hermione got the hint. "That would give you a lot of work time while you're doing your apprenticeship with me."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Soon, she'd be working with advanced and maybe Dark potions with one of Britain's greatest Potions Master. It was like a dream come true.

"Aren't you teaching Dark Arts, Professor?"

"Yes, I will. But Minerva had given me the permission to use two of the four private laboratories. The other two will be for the new Potions teacher."

"I still think you're the best for the Potions job." The words came out before Hermione could stop them. She blushed profusely.

Snape seemed to be suppressing a smile. "And then you'll tell me later I made a big mistake." When Hermione didn't reply, he continued, "I would have thought after being under me in Potions for five years, you would say otherwise."

"Well, Professor Slughorn was far from what you would call 'challenging.'"

"Ah. Another fine Gryffindor characteristic. Always looking for challenges." Was he teasing her?

Hermione only rolled her eyes. Why is it that when a Gryffindor and a Slytherin have a conversation, the talk would always end up mocking House qualities?

"I'm merely saying--"

"I would hear no more of you telling me I'm a more capable teacher than Horace Slughorn in Potions. I am not, Miss Granger. You have been a witness."

She shook her head. It was pointless to argue. Let him depreciate himself as much as he want. She still thought he was the best Potions Master to ever teach in Hogwarts.

The sun was now setting and Hermione thought nothing was more beautiful than this. The red reflected on the water, leaving with it a magnificent sight. Snape was also looking onward. A few years ago, it would have been ironic to think she would be sitting beside the lake and watch the sunset with the cold Potions Master.

Hermione mustered the courage to look at him. She smiled. He looked very much relaxed unlike moments ago in the castle. In fact, he looked handsome. The yellowish reflection from the water softened his features. She wondered what it would be like if she hadn't met him before but met him this afternoon instead. She laid her back on the grass and put her head on her arms.

Her thoughts wandered to her loved ones. Jane and Purvis Granger were probably strolling the city now, hand in hand. It was Friday and they would always have dinner in their favorite restaurant in London. Harry must be in the Burrow with the Weasleys. Finally, they had accepted the deaths of their two members. Fred and Ron must be happy somewhere else now, also enjoying the sunset.

It was so peaceful that it was almost surreal. More than six months ago, they were still fighting Death Eaters and running across Britain, avoiding to be seen. Now, there was no more, or so she hoped. Peace at last.

She didn't know how long they had been like that. When only a small portion of the sun was left to be seen, beside her, Snape stood up. Hermione didn't move for a moment, feeling sad that the day was over to be replaced by night.

Something pale appeared at the corner of her eyes, and Hermione realized it was Snape's hands, offering to help her up. She took it and he slowly pulled her up. Who knew Snape had a gentle side in him?

They walked back towards the castle in silence.

o O o

Harry put down a copy of The Daily Prophet on the table. There still were no reports of Robert Yaxley being found. Where would that stupid bloke be hiding at this time? Britain was a large country and it would be almost impossible to find one man--a wizard at that. He could have a million disguises. He could also have an Animagus form. Or worse, he could have been out of the country ages ago.

His anger built up. The Death Eater who killed his best friend should pay. Harry vowed to himself he would find Yaxley and make him regret the deed he had done. Harry wanted revenge.

The family was oblivious to the hate he currently had with Ron's killer. Of course he had accepted Ron was dead. What he couldn't was that the one responsible for his friend's death was still roaming the earth, spreading filth.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and knew it was George, leaving for work.

"What's up, mate?" George said as he grabbed a toast from the table.

Mrs. Weasley, who was frying bacon, put her hands on her hips and said, "George Weasley! Will you sit down and have a proper breakfast?"

"Sorry, mum. But me and Lee have got so much to do at the store."

Lee Jordan was his new partner in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes and the store had been doing great than ever. It turned out that Lee Jordan had been greatly influenced by the twins during their school days that his ideas would connect with George's.

"What have you done to your ears? Has it grown back?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, sounding almost hopeful.

"Mum, duh! It's my Extendable Ears. I'm like Mad-Eye, without the all-seeing eye. You can call me Mad-Ear if you want."

Harry snorted. George's right ear could pass as a real one. Molly almost smiled but kept her strict look.

"See ya'll at dinner!" George shouted as he closed the door behind him, and Apparated to Diagon Alley.

Harry was still eating breakfast with Arthur across the table when he heard a tapping at the kitchen window. Mrs. Weasley opened it and allowed an owl, obviously from the Ministry, to drop the letter on Harry's plate. It gave a hoot and then flew out quickly as it had entered.

"What do you think that is?" Arthur asked.

"This must be the reply to my application from the Auror Department," Harry answered casually as he opened the letter.

"You applied, Harry? I really thought they'd just give you an invitation," Arthur said jokingly.

Harry shrugged. "Well, they did. But I didn't want to work there just because I defeated Voldemort." Molly smiled at him. She had never met a humble person as Harry. True enough, it was a letter from the Head of Auror Don Perry telling him that they'd be happy to accept him as a member. "I'm in. But I'll still have three months of training."

"Oh, I doubt you'll need that," Ginny said, smiling sleepily at Harry at the foot of the stairs. She was so beautiful that Harry wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. But Molly and Arthur were there and he didn't want to make an awkward scene with their daughter. "If I were Perry, I would gladly resign and give my position to you."

Harry laughed. Ginny sat beside him and started devouring the bacon. She winked at him when Molly was talking to Arthur.

"When are you gonna start training?" Ginny asked.

"It says here Monday. So I'll have to go to Diagon Alley to buy some things needed. Would you like to accompany me to London tomorrow?"

Ginny turned to her mother. "Mum, can I come with Harry to London to buy some supplies tomorrow?"

"Of course, dear. While you're there, I'd like you to shop for me. I'll give you the list later."

Ginny grinned at Harry and he grinned back. He was happy that a date was in order.

o O o

Every muscle on Hermione's right shoulder ached. She had been practicing in futile for ages and it was unavoidable for dark thoughts to pervade her mind. Was she ever going to make it? Although the Reniscantiae had been very helpful in terms of strengthening her physical and mental aspects, she still couldn't perform a bit of magic. But she still got three weeks until the next term starts. There was still ample time.

Hermione felt the vial inside her robes. It contained the potion she had been drinking for the last month. Professor Snape had advised her that she could only drink it every three days. Tomorrow would be the day she would drink the Reniscantiae again. She gulped. Maybe a vial today won't hurt.

Resigning, Hermione took the vial from her inside pocket and uncorked it. _Just this once_. She gulped everything in it and the liquid hit her stomach. In an instant, she felt strengthened up and she could feel the powerful aura surrounding her. It had been like this whenever she drank the potion and it was addicting. But Hermione had been careful not to be ensnared by its boosting effect.

One, two, three... ten seconds. Nothing happened. She didn't feel any pain. Surely, if she had been overdosed she would be writhing on the floor now and spitting foam. Hermione thought this was a good sign and decided to continue with practice.

She eyed the almost tattered feather on the desk. Hermione hadn't bothered to replace it. What was the point? Replacing it with a new one wouldn't make her regain her magic. She felt sorry for it but she was the one who'd be more sorry if she end up being a Squib.

_Just concentrate, alright? Imagine it really flying. Just like in your first year._

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Mentally, she directed all her energy to her wand, imagining it coursing through her arm like a bridge and then reached her fingertips. Her wand vibrated slightly.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

To her great delight, the feather rose up steadily a few inches from the desk. Her heart beat faster and she wanted to shout for joy.

"Oh my god! I'm really doing it!"

She had been very happy when she had first learned the spell. But that was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. She steadied her wand and stayed like that for a moment. She had to convince herself that it wasn't just a trick of an eye. Hermione even dared to sway her wand from left to right and the feather followed her movement.

Hermione feared that if she lifted the spell, she couldn't do it anymore. Daring to take a risk, she lifted the Levitation Charm and performed it again. The feather levitated again.

"I did it! I did it!"

"Did exactly what, Miss Granger?"

The forlorn feather dropped soundlessly on the desk. Hermione turned around and found Professor McGonagall at the door, her brows up with curiosity. The Headmistress' eyes went to the poor feather and back to Hermione.

Hermione couldn't formulate an answer. She still wasn't ready to spread the news that she had lost her magic only to regain it again.

"Well... I..."

"Good morning, Minerva. Business in the Ministry already finished?"

The familiar low baritone made Hermione's heart skipped a beat, although she wasn't exactly sure why. The Potions Master's figure came into view and all Hermione could do was give him a pleading look.

"Good morning, Severus. I just came back here to get some papers I should be passing to the board when I found Miss Granger here exclaiming she 'did it'."

Snape's eyes quickly went to her. He knew what Hermione meant by it and he nodded his head in congratulations when McGonagall wasn't looking. "Yes. Well, I gave Miss Granger a rather advanced spell as an assignment. I didn't expect she could do it in only one night."

"Hmm. What spell could that be?"

"That is between me and Miss Granger only."

"I just hope it's not a Dark spell, Severus. The last thing I want is my former student engaging herself in Dark Magic."

He sneered. "Quite the contrary, Minerva."

The Headmistress nodded. "Very well, then. I'm glad I didn't make the mistake of giving her to you as an apprentice. I should get going. Good morning, Miss Granger." And with that, McGonagall walked away, her footsteps echoing.

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding and sank on a chair. "Thank you for that excuse, Professor."

Snape walked in the room and sat on the desk in front of her. He seemed pleased with something but Hermione didn't ask. "Did you really do it?"

"Yeah. I think I have my magic back now." She smiled broadly up at him. He seemed to be more handsome than she had ever seen him, or maybe she was just so happy at the moment.

He picked up the feather beside him and offered it to Hermione. "Would you care to show me?"

Hermione took it and placed it on the armchair. "Incendio!"

The feather caught fire. But instead of the usual red orange fire, it was green. It still emanated heat. Seconds later, a pile of ashes replaced the torn feather.

"That was weird," she muttered to herself.

Snape had his brows furrowed in deep thought. "Indeed."

"I have to tell you something, Professor." He remained silent and beckoned her to continue. "Well, tomorrow should be the prescribed day of drinking the Renascentiae, but I stole a drink minutes ago."

He frowned and his lips tightened. Hermione was expecting a scolding but it did not come. Snape spoke, "Then that unusual color of your fire spell must have been the side effect. It would probably go away with time. Although... I am not happy that you went out of the prescription Miss Granger because of the risk of poisoning. That was a brave feat." He gave her a hard look. "And _stupid_."

"You can also say it was desperate of me." She stared at her feet. Hermione was suddenly feeling embarrassed for some reason.

Snape's face softened. He understood her.

Recovering, Hermione looked up at him again. "Thank you, Professor. I couldn't have done it without you."

"You couldn't have done it without helping yourself, Miss Granger. The credit should go to you."

She shrugged. "Well, I guess I'm back to normal now."

"It seems so."

Hermione smiled at him and then stood up. Severus feared that she would hug him again, but she did not. Instead, she just stood there facing him. "Lunch is on me."

* * *

Author's Note: *shrugs* Hey. Don't look at me like that! I know it sucks. But whatever. I'm not really inspired at this moment. Slow and easy. Leave a review if you want.

I dedicate this story to my own mysterious man. I have to tell you readers that if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be writing this story. (^.^)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I'm sick again. My God, when will it stop? I don't know what's wrong with me.

Still reading this trash? Something's wrong with you. Just writing my heart out. Leave a review if you want.

* * *

Chapter Nine

The air was stale and his skin was beginning to feel damp. Harry looked around. It was a very familiar place. One that he thought he would not visit soon enough. His eyes scanned King's Cross for Dumbledore, but he wasn't there. Harry wetted his dry lips.

His hands flew to his chest. He still had his clothes on and his glasses were perfectly in place.

This was after-life, wasn't it? He had been here seven months ago. Harry could still remember that night. Voldemort hit him with the Killing Curse which brought him here.

But why was he here?

He tried to recall some events that he was sure happened not long ago. Mrs. Weasley cooking dinner. Mr. Weasley arriving from work. George knocking over the Muggle lamp Mr. Weasley brought. Kreacher delivering Harry's things. Ginny kissing him a good night.

Was he just dreaming? But this one felt so real. Like the one that happened with Dumbledore. Was this just happening in his head? Harry pinched his arm and his eyes watered in pain.

_Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean it is not real?_ he recalled Dumbledore's words. The first thing that came to his mind was to get out. But how?

The hair at the back of his neck suddenly stood up when he heard a whimpering sound not far away. He slowly turned his head to the source. Harry gulped. It was the same child. Naked, curled on the ground, its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking. He was repulsed by the sight. He could still remember Dumbledore telling him there was no helping it.

Harry walked slowly towards the sobbing creature. Although disgusted, he mustered the courage to kneel a few feet from it. "Are you alright?" he asked.

But the creature did not look up. It continued its ugly sobbing. Harry gulped. Maybe he should just go.

But he wanted to help. He reached out his hand and put it on the child's bony shoulder. But as soon as he touched it, Harry's forehead burned. He jumped away from the creature and clutched his fingers on the aching part of his head.

What in the hell was happening? Harry felt his body convulse involuntarily, like being encased in a box full of ice but not really feeling the cold.

He returned his eyes to the creature. But this creature, this child, was on his feet. It looked like a skeleton wrapped with translucent white skin and moved by invisible threads. Its jaw dropped and let out a screech, a deafening pitch. It was like a Dementor, sucking every happiness from Harry. His hands grabbed for his wand but his body was against it. When he pointed his wand at the creature, he realized couldn't make out any word.

_This is a dream. This is a dream._

It's mouth started to move. It was saying something and Harry strained his ears to hear. When he did, he could hear it speaking in hissing sounds. Parseltongue.

_"Harry Potter. We meet again."_

Harry's heart beat faster. Impossible. Could it be?

_"Do you really think I would be that easy? I have been waiting for you for a long time."_

"Voldemort?"

The creature laughed weakly. _"I heard what you and that Dumbledore fool talked about. I was such a fool, yes. But this time, there is no escape. I will win."_

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Harry's throat seemed to be constricted as he croaked the words out of his mouth. He knew too well who it was. There in front of him, in the form of a child's despicable body, was Voldemort's soul. Pitiful and repulsive.

_"I accidentally put my soul into you. Making you more of a threat. I didn't know this. When I cast my Killing Curse to you in that forest, I had put both our souls here. And then you went back, and killed me in my main body." _It made a hissing sound again.

"Why am I here?"

It smiled a toothless smile. The creature's face contorted. Its sockets were empty except for a faint glimmer of red inside. The hair on its head was scarce. Every bone in his body bulged on his skin. It was a horrible sight.

_"Why, for me, of course."_

"What?"

_"Harry Potter. We are binded until death. Not all that Dumbledore fool say is correct. Even though I admit he always has intelligent guesses."_

Harry longed for an escape. He tried to move his body, but it wouldn't. He was petrified for some reason.

Voldemort started to walk towards him in a funny way. Bones cracking at every step. His tongue slowly went out, saliva dripping from his face. He stopped a foot away from Harry. Voldemort held up a finger.

Harry's eyes widened with fear. Fear, he shouldn't be. He was past that. But this time... this was different. Unlike any he had ever seen. Voldemort's index finger closed in the gap between them and it rested on Harry's lightning-bolt scar.

A terrifying scream echoed through the station. Harry writhed in pain. His body twisted, contorting. This was worse than the Cruciatus.

Voldemort laughed.

_Please make this stop. Please make this stop. Please make this stop. Please..._

"...you alright?"

Warm hands suddenly were on his arms, shaking him.

"Harry! Wake up!"

He wasn't on the cold stone floor of King's Cross anymore. Harry could feel the warm sheet beneath him. He tried to open his eyes but it was too painful.

"Harry?"

It was Ginny.

"What happened, Gin?" came George Weasley's voice.

"I don't know. Mum, can you help him?"

"I think I can. Move away, Ginny."

Harry felt Ginny drew back hesitantly. He wanted to tell her to not leave him but just hold him there. A few seconds later, his muscles started to relax. His body limped on the bed. The pain on his head went away slowly.

A cold glass was suddenly pushed on his lips and his head was tilted up. Water slid into his throat and in his stomach. Harry felt better. When he had the energy, he opened his eyes and looked around the room weakly.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked. She was at his side and she pushed away the hair from his forehead. As her finger grazed the scar, Harry flinched but did not voice it. He didn't want to worry them anymore by telling them his scar hurt again.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream," he croaked.

"Looked more than just a bad dream, mate," George commented. "You sure?"

Harry nodded. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's three in the morning," Arthur volunteered, still looking at Harry concernedly.

"Oh. Sorry I woke you all up."

"Imagine if you hadn't!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Is something wrong, Harry?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm completely fine. It was just a bad dream, that's all."

"What was it about?" Ginny asked. She gripped his hand and Harry revelled the warmth it brought.

"I forgot," he lied. "Look, you all better get back to sleep. You still got work to do in the morning. I'm sorry for waking you all."

Molly smiled. "If you say so, Harry. But don't be shy to call us for any help, alright?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

They shuffled out of the room sleepily. Ginny was the last to go out, giving him a peck on the head.

Harry slammed his back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The evil laugh reverberated in his mind. For the first time in seven months, his scar hurt.

o O o

Blots of ink dripped from the quill to the parchment as Hermione was momentarily distracted by a big orange ginger cat as it played with her feet.

"Crookshanks! No!" She snapped at him but the cat continued on playfully biting her toe. Hermione gave Crookshanks a small shove but he didn't stop. Rummaging through the desk's drawer, she procurred a Muggle pack of biscuit. Hermione opened it and threw one piece five good meters away from her. "There. That should keep you busy," she said as Crookshanks ran to the biscuit and smelled it cautiously.

Hermione quickly crossed her leg underneath her and returned to her letter. She wrinkled her nose at the mess she saw and gave Crookshanks a dark glare. "No tuna tonight, old boy."

She pointed her wand on the ink blots and performed a Cleaning Spell. The ink blots and smudges disappeared in an instant, faster than she thought it would. _That was fast_, she thought, and then smiled. The Reniscantiae truly enhanced her magical efficiency ninety percent up, and she couldn't help but think there was a benefit in losing her magic. Thanks to Professor Snape.

The man had been quite tolerable and she couldn't help but categorize him as 'Good Company'. She laughed when she thought what Ron would think if he knew this. He probably would be growing feathers all over and just cut his head off voluntarily.

But Hermione couldn't help but feel a little affinity towards the professor. He had been like a friend to her lately. No more bad tempers or snide remarks. Well, maybe a little sarcasm. But that was him. Sarcasm was his language and he wouldn't be Snape anymore if it wasn't for it. Had he changed? If he did, then it was a good change. People would think him human after all, unlike old rumors of him being a vampire.

Hermione wished Harry was here to witness the Potions Master's behavior. Both men had decided a truce. She couldn't help but feel proud of Harry. He had really become mature in a short period of time. He had learned to set his pride aside and make amends with his self-declared mortal enemy. But although this was the case, they were still far from being friends, and Hermione knew this.

She went back to the letter she was writing. It was for Harry. It was still five in the morning and the cold was seeping inside the room. Hermione was woken by Crookshanks an hour ago. Once she'd woken, she could never go back to sleep. So she took the time to write Harry a letter. She missed her friend and longed to see him again. In his last letter to her, he mentioned that he'd been accepted as an Auror and will be having three months of training. Hermione was very glad for Harry now that he got the job he always wanted.

After writing the letter, in which she mentioned she got her magic again, Hermione went out of the room, dressed in Muggle clothes. There should be an available owl in the Owlery right now. She walked briskly towards the tower. The dawn had not cracked yet and she could still hear the insects chirping. Hermione breathed in the fresh morning air and felt her body relax.

The walk was uninterrupted and she reached the tower in less than ten minutes. The letter firmly in hand, Hermione went inside the Owlery when she slammed onto something, or someone.

"Ouch!" she groaned. She was slammed on her back on the dirty floor.

"Still careful when walking then, Miss Granger?" was Snape's sarcastic remark. He did not offer a hand to help her up but just watched as she pushed herself from the floor, while rubbing her backside.

"Sorry, I didn't see."

Snape's demeanor was cold. As cold as the morning. His eyes were blacker than ever and she felt as if she went back on being a student being caught out of curfew. He was nothing of the Snape she knew from the past few weeks. Hermione noticed he was clutching his forearm. But when Snape saw this, he quickly withdrew his hands and stepped aside.

He beckoned for her to come inside. "Good morning, Miss Granger." And with that, he walked out of the Owlery, his black robes billowing behind.

Hermione wondered what was wrong. Snape's sudden change of behavior puzzled her. She stood there for a moment, but finally shrugged her shoulder and picked an owl.

As she watched the tawny owl disappear from sight, her stomach churned as if something ominous was coming, and she didn't know what.

o O o

Severus walked away from the Owlery, his breathing becoming irregular. A lump was forming in his throat. Was it out of fear? It surely was. He thought it was over. He thought the Dark Lord was gone for good.

Too many lives had been sacrificed. For what? The battle was over but the war was still going on. His head suddenly ached and he needed a remedy.

Knowing that nobody was there watching him, he slowly drew back his left sleeve up to his elbow and watched the Dark Mark. It had been activated again. The snake coiled in and out of the ugly skull. It was painful that it itched and Severus suppressed the urge to scratch it. Surely it will go away later.

Only the Dark Lord could give this effect whenever there was a summon or a meeting. Could it be possible? Or maybe it was just him. He needed to confirm. It had been three hours ago when he had been woken up by the pain on his arm. The sharp pain created a commotion deep within him. After some thought, he went to the Owlery to send Minerva an urgent message to see him as soon as possible.

Right now, he needed someone to talk to. His mind went to Dumbledore's portrait. Could he have an explanation to this? The man was a portrait, but it didn't mean he was stupid. Severus walked towards the Headmistress' office purposely.

Was Lucius and the others also experiencing this? If they were, they should be celebrating. The Dark Lord has risen again, too soon in his opinion. He was already thinking what the Order's reaction would be if he was to share this information. They would not believe him, was his first thought. Even after that little reunion in the castle, Severus was still doubtful of their sincerity. He was sure they were still laughing behind his back.

After mumbling the Headmistress' choice of password, Severus went inside the office. Albus Dumbledore was sleeping quite peacefully on a chair, his glasses slowly slipping from his nose. Severus wrinkled his nose when the former Headmaster let out a very loud snore.

"Albus," he said sharply. Dumbledore stirred slightly. "Albus!" Severus repeated.

Dumbledore fell off his chair. Had the situation not been serious, Severus would have laughed his head off. "Ah, Severus," the Headmaster started as he recovered from his state of shock, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Something bad came up, Albus."

The old man straightened up in his seat, suddenly intent on what Severus was about to say. "What is it, dear boy?"

Severus drew in a deep breath.

"The Dark Lord is back."

It was silent for a moment. Albus did not seem to show any reaction to this piece of news. But Severus had been with Dumbledore for many years in the past that he knew that a lot of things were going on inside the man's mind. The lines on Dumbledore's face deepened with something Severus couldn't figure out.

Finally, Dumbledore spoke in his softest of voice, "How did you come to this conclusion?"

Without hesitation, Severus drew the sleeve again and showed Dumbledore the Dark Mark. "It has been like this for three hours now, Albus."

Dumbledore resettled his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and leaned back on his chair. "The Order must be informed."

"I have already sent Minerva a message to see me as soon as possible."

The older man nodded. "Good."

Severus looked up to Dumbledore wearily. "How did this happen, Albus?"

"That, my dear boy, I do not know. I am not as omniscient as most people think I am." Severus' shoulder slacked. He expected his question to be answered by the former Headmaster with certainty. "I assure you, Severus, that Voldemort died that night of the last battle. I have seen him in his most weakest form, a pitiful soul."

"Then why?"

Dumbledore looked at the dark man thoughtfully. Voldemort had resurrected from the dead, or did he really? If he was correct, Voldemort and Harry's connection had been broken by Voldemort's Killing Curse in the forest. That was the best assumption he had, of course. Dumbledore knew Voldemort had accidentally implanted a part of his soul into Harry the night he killed the boy's parents. Had he overlooked some things?

"Seek Harry Potter, Severus. Maybe he can enlighten us."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "What does the boy know?" he asked mockingly.

"Trust me. He is a lot more than you imagine him to be."

He did not answer. Could Potter give him answers? If so, then Severus shall look for him. He nodded curtly to the old man in the portrait.

"Very well, Albus. I will see him."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at the Potions Master's lack of stubborness. Had the two come to terms? He smiled. Yes, there was still hope.

o O o

An authoritative knock sounded on Hermione's door. She looked up from the Dark Arts book she was reading and gave the door a glance, and she wondered who would want to see her. For a long time here in the Guest Quarters, no one had ever knocked on her door.

The knock sounded again, this time more urgent. Hermione quickly dashed to the door barefooted and opened it. She was surprised to see Severus Snape, looking down at her with a scowl on his face.

"Professor Snape!" she exclaimed.

"Good morning again, Miss Granger. Can I come in?"

Hermione nodded wordlessly. She was curious what brought Snape here in her rooms. Did something bad happen? She recalled herself feeling bad about something earlier this morning and she was fearing that this was connected to why Snape wanted to see her.

Closing the door, she faced Snape who still had a cold seriousness to his face. Before she could say anything, Snape asked, "Miss Granger, do you know where I can find Potter?"

She seemed to be taken aback at the question. Snape asking where Harry was unusual. Now she thought something was really wrong. Snape wouldn't want to see Harry, for anything in the world, voluntarily, unless something really, really bad happened.

"Y-- Yes. I think he's staying at the Burrow right now. If he's not there, then Grimmauld Place. But I doubt he'll be in either the houses because he's having his Auror training."

"Then we shall check the Burrow and Grimmauld Place."

Hermione's head shot up. "We?"

"Yes. We, Miss Granger. Dress up quickly and we will leave Hogwarts. I will wait for you at the gate."

"Exactly what is going on, Professor?"

Snape didn't answer. "You will find out soon enough. Now, get moving. We can't waste time."

Hearing the Potions Master's importunate tone, she scrambled to her private room and did as she was told. Hermione quickly got in her Muggle clothes and clasped her travelling cloak around her. She tied her almost tamed hair in a ponytail. Her heart ran faster than it should as she feared the worst coming. Having experienced running around Britain and fighting the battle, she had become vigilant. Mad-Eye would have been proud of her.

Safely tucking the wand in her inside pocket, Hermione walked out of the room. Snape had already left to wait for her at the entrance gate.

Five minutes later, she found him pacing back and forth, the gravel scattering brutally beneath his feet. Snape sharply looked up as she drew near. "Hurry it up, Miss Granger."

"Where to?" she asked as they walked towards the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Snape's strides were purposeful.

"The Burrow first."

They stopped a few meters from the trees that started to the forest. Hermione knew they were going to Apparate. "Ready, Miss Granger?"

"Wait. I'm afraid I had not practiced to Apparate after regaining my magic. I still don't trust myself Apparating, and Burrow is a very far place."

Snape gave her an almost annoyed look. "Very well. Grab hold of my arm."

She nodded. Having Side-Apparated with Snape before, she did not feel any awkwardness as she had before, but felt secured. "At the count of three."

His silky voice vibrated and she shivered at it. This was the closest she had been with him and Hermione admitted it was not an unpleasant experience.

Suddenly, she felt being pulled. Her feet left the ground and she was pulled into a dark tunnel. After what seemed like forever, her feet hit the ground again, and she staggered forward. Hermione almost hit the ground when warm hands got hold of her waist and pulled her gently back.

She held her breath at the intimacy. She looked at the professor and he did not seem to mind it. His eyes were at the house in front of him. He grimaced at the sight. It looked like a pig pen, added by rooms until it was several stories high.

They walked towards the house without saying anything to each other. Snape knocked on the heavy door and they waited for someone to answer.

Mrs. Weasley's head appeared and her eyes widened as soon as she saw who it was. "Severus! Hermione! How nice to see you both!"

Molly hugged Hermione tightly for several seconds. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Come in, come in."

The two were ushered into a cramped living room. There were a lot of Muggle things now. A new Muggle lampshade was at the corner of the room. A cabinet, decorated with trinkets like mechanical spare parts and such, stood in a corner. Snape would have wrinkled his nose at the sight if he had not been very serious.

"Tea?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, thank you," Severus said curtly. "We'll just be quick, Molly."

"Very well. Please sit down." As soon as they were settled, Molly looked at Snape curiously. "What brought you and Hermione here?"

"We want to know where Potter is," Snape stated simply.

"Why? What happened?"

Molly was just as clueless as Hermione was. "I do not want to discuss it here, Molly. I'll have to talk to Minerva first before distributing information. I am sure you will know it soon. If I'm not mistaken, Minerva will call for an Order's meeting as soon as possible."

Hermione's mind already imagined Death Eaters escaping Azkaban. Dementors abandoning their posts. Houses burning.

Molly's face looked wary. She had lost two sons in one night, and the information Snape knew could very well endanger her family again. "If you say so, Severus. I hope it's not dangerous."

"I hope so, too. Now, where is Potter?"

"He left early this morning and went to the Ministry. It had something to do about his Auror training."

Snape stood up quickly and Hermione followed suit. "Thank you." Molly was surprised at the abruptness. "Is your fireplace connected to the Ministry?"

"Yes, it is."

The two followed Molly to the fireplace. Both women knew that the worst was coming. Snape and Hermione took a pinch of ash Molly offered them. "Let me go first," Snape said.

"Ministry of Magic!" his voice boomed throughout the house. Green flames swallowed him, and smoke and dust later, he was gone.

Molly hugged Hermione again, and whispered to her ear, "Be careful, Hermione."

"You too, Molly."

Hermione stepped in the fireplace and was about to drop the ashes she was holding when Molly stopped her. "Wait. I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

Mrs. Weasley bit her lip and looked worried. "Early this morning, Harry woke up from a nightmare."

Hermione would have lifted an eyebrow if it wasn't Molly she was facing. But Molly continued, "He was in pain, I knew it. When we asked what was wrong, he didn't say anything. I know he didn't want to worry us."

Suddenly, memories from the past came to Hermione. Harry waking up from nightmares was not a light thing to consider. Usually, his bad dreams involved Voldemort. But Voldemort was already dead, wasn't he? Hermione saw it with her own eyes. Her mouth went dry.

Could it be possible? She didn't voice out her thoughts. Molly would freak out if she ever mention the possibility. "Oh, don't worry, Molly. Harry's been whining to me about Chudley Cannons finishing the bottom this year. I bet his dream just guaranteed that."

Molly smiled. "You better get going, dear. Professor Snape is not the most patient of men."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why didn't I know that?"

Bidding another farewell, Hermione shouted, "Ministry of Magic!"

Her world spinned and Hermione thought she would be sick. No wizarding transportation was ever pleasant. Broomsticks scared her. Apparating drove her up to the point of suffocation. And Floo immersed her with smelly ashes.

Hermione's feet hit ground again and she stumbled out of balance. Strong hands caught her. She didn't need to look up to see who it was. Snape's touch was becoming more familiar to her. He must think she was such a klutz right now. How many times had he seen her slam and trip on the ground?

"Honestly, Miss Granger. I'm beginning to think the gods gave you the wrong coordinates."

_Oh... remember this day, Professor. Payback is a bitch._ Instead of retorting, Hermione dusted off her clothes. She looked around. It was the usual busy Ministry. Witches and wizards walked in and out of the room, barely looking at them. Hermione assumed this was the Ministry's receiving area. She followed Snape to the receptionist.

"Name, sir?" said the receptionist without looking up.

"Severus Snape."

The young man jumped from his seat and looked at Snape, his eyes wide with fear. He gulped. "Professor Snape!"

"Ah, Mr. Roberts."

"H-- How nice to see you, Professor." His voice trembled and Hermione fought the urge to laugh. Even those who had graduated already were still intimidated by Snape.

"Indeed. Now, hurry it up."

Roberts nodded his head vigorously and handed Snape his name tag. Snape stepped aside allowing Hermione to step forward.

"Name, m- madame?"

"Hermione Granger."

Five minutes later, they were on their way towards the Auror Department. Snape had asked where Harry Potter was and Roberts told them he was having a seminar. After riding on the crazy lift, where other wizards clearly gave Snape suspicious looks and which Snape happily ignored, they reached the department.

"I think it would be better if you do the honor of calling him, Miss Granger," Snape said.

She nodded. Hermione peered in the room and saw Harry at the far end, sitting and listening attentively to a haggard-looking wizard at the front. She smiled as she couldn't recall Harry looking as attentive as now during their schooldays.

"Can I help you, madame?" the wizard at the front asked when he noticed she was there. All eyes turned to her and some whistled in approval.

"I just need to talk to Harry Potter," she answered in an embarrassed tone.

"Very well. Five minutes, Mr. Potter!"

Harry went out of the room, almost running. At the corner of her eyes, she saw a shock of red hair. It took a lot of willpower not to turn her head towards the person. Hermione shook her head. If Ron wasn't dead, he would be here sitting with Harry.

"What do you need to talk about, Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Harry closely. His eyes were puffy and there were black circles under his eyes. This told her something was really wrong.

"Actually, Harry, Professor Snape was the one who wants to talk to you."

"Professor Snape!"

"Potter." Snape nodded. "Follow me."

Harry gave Hermione a questioning look, but she just shrugged her shoulders. She was as clueless as he was. They followed Snape to an empty room. Hermione stopped at the door. Something told her it was confidential.

"Can Hermione come inside?" Harry asked Snape.

Snape considered this for a moment. Finally, he gave a curt nod. "Kindly close the door, Miss Granger."

"So Professor..." Harry started.

"I have talked to Dumbledore, Potter, and he suggested that I should see you."

"What about?" Harry frowned.

Snape hesitated for a moment, his eyes resting on Hermione. Hermione watched as he drew up his left sleeve and she gasped at the sight. The Dark Mark was burning darkly on his forearm, the snake slithering in and out of the human skull. Even Harry stepped back at the sight. She bit her lower lip in apprehension.

After what seemed to be a long time, Harry said in almost a whisper, "So, it's not only me then."

Snape heard this and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, Potter?"

"It's my scar. It hurts."

Hermione's world seemed to slow down. Her face paled and his her head ached suddenly. This could only mean one thing.

Voldemort was still alive.

"Since when had your scar hurt?" Snape asked dangerously.

"This morning."

Hermione found her voice. "Does this have something to do with your nightmare Mrs. Weasley told me about, Harry?"

Harry nodded. When he spoke again, his voice was weak. "I was convinced I was in the after-life. Voldemort was there. He touched my scar and I woke up."

Nobody spoke for some time. Snape's silky baritone broke the tangible silence. "Ancient witches and wizards believed that dreams are portals to other dimensions. I never believed it until now."

"You think Voldemort came back, then?"

Snape winced at the name. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Hermione went cold as her suspicion was confirmed.

* * *

Author's Note: God, it sucks. Leave a review. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Most characters in this story are not mine, some I made up myself. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This is the shortest chapter I've had written, I think. I apologize for that. I had a little writer's block and school activities had been keeping me away from writing. Please leave a review.

* * *

Chapter Ten

The metal bars were very cold that day. Warm flesh that would contact with them would definitely feel stabbing pain. Cold water dripped from the tiny crevices. It was already raining and it wouldn't be long before Azkaban would once again be engulfed with total coldness. If the despairing aura of the Dementors weren't enough, the wind that blew across and seeps in the windows would definitely kill any prisoner weak enough to die.

But amidst the howling wind and the gloomy atmosphere, one prisoner was laughing quietly in his cell. It was a weak, yet cold laugh. Laughing was a foreign activity in Azkaban. Had there been a Dementor passing by, it would have wondered what the prisoner was doing.

"Father," the prisoner said in a very hoarse voice. It had been days since he used his voice. His father across his cell was less than helpful to engage even in small talks. Lucius Malfoy was becoming less and less healthier and stronger everyday. Draco had been very worried about him. The composure that his father had been keeping earlier during his imprisonment was now gone. His hair had become lank and black circles were under his eyes. His cheeks began to sink, and his bones were now becoming prominent. It crossed Draco's mind that he would definitely look like what Lucius Malfoy was now if he couldn't escape Azkaban soon.

Every day, he was hoping that Yaxley and the others would arrive with a bang, and open his cell in a victorious manner. "_Draco!_" Yaxley would say. _"Let's go! We don't have much time. The Dementors are coming in here in less than a minute..." _

But of course, Draco knew this was far from happening sooner. Azkaban was a hard place to break in and out. For some time in his imprisonment, Draco was jealous of the idiot Sirius Black and his ability to transform to his Animagus form. If only Draco had the time and inclination to learn the spell, maybe he was out of here months ago.

But today was different from any other day. He had some celebrating to do. It had been hours since his left forearm had consistently hurt. Draco was sure it was during the early morning. He couldn't sleep that night. He thrashed and turned on his cot to find a soft side to sleep on to no avail. It was just so cold and dark that he thought only death could make him sleep.

Earlier this morning, he yelped when suddenly the Dark Mark on his arm had hurt. It was the first time since You-Know-Who had fallen. For a moment, he thought the Dark Lord was back but shook the thought off. He saw the Dark Lord die in front of his eyes. He was dead. And then his mind went to Yaxley. They must have found a way to get them out of here. Maybe they were signaling the Death Eaters inside Azkaban that they would be out in a just a matter of short time. As glad as he was with the piece of thought, he wanted to share it with his father. But he had tried waking Lucius Malfoy up. His father was just curled up on his cot and grunting from time to time. Malfoy had squinted his eyes to make sure Lucius was still breathing, and fortunately he was.

But it was this day that Lucius hadn't moved from his fetal position. Draco picked up small portions of rocks from the wall he had diligently broken up with a piece of wood and threw it at his father. It had hit the target but Lucius didn't move.

"Father," he called again, this time louder. But the limp figure still did not make a move. Draco crawled on his knees and went to the metal bars. He squirmed with displeasure as his hands felt the painful coldness of the metal. "Dad!"

Realizing what was happening, a lump formed on Draco throat. _No! This can't be!_ "Someone!" he screamed. "Help!" He didn't mind the rawness of his throat. His eyes became hot and the remaining fluids in his body started to drip down his cold and thin face. "HELP!"

No one came. The sound of the wind continued. Nobody cared. The Aurors doing their duty were as cold as the place. Draco wanted to be reassured that his father was alright. That he was only sleeping off a headache, or anything like that. He gripped the bars hard and tried to shake it with every ounce of strength he had left. "SOMEBODY!"

"Shut up, will ya?" one of the disgruntled prisoner not far away from Draco shouted.

"HELP! MY FATHER!"

"I said shut up! He's dead, boy, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!"

"SHUT UP!"

Draco slumped on the floor and cried. The floor was beginning to get wet and the temperature was approaching freezing. But so what? Life wasn't worth living anymore. He just wanted to die and be done with it. He wanted to be with his father. _What would it be like dying?_ he wondered. Peaceful, maybe. But he doubted he would go anywhere warm and nice. His soul was tarnished by this Mark on his arm. He would never be clean anymore.

They said that before dying, your whole life would flash in front of your eyes. But Draco wasn't dying. In fact, far from it. He was very much alive.

_Draco's parents were smiling proudly at him. He had just successfully ridden on his broom and was zooming in and out of the family library, knocking over some shelves and armors and with it the ugly noise of metal and wood. _

_..._

_His first time with a wand. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever felt. Power surged through him. _

_..._

_He hit Harry Potter with a Leg-Locking Curse. Draco laughed so hard he almost peed on his pants. They were duelling in front of the whole school and the oaf Lockhart must have been admiring his quick skill with a wand. _

_..._

_The crowds roared twenty feet beneath him. His eyes scanned the sky for a glint of gold. He must catch it before friggin' Potter would._

_..._

_"Scream!" the Dark Lord hissed. Draco was writhing on the floor with pain. The Cruciatus was the worst thing that ever happened to him. He wished he was dead. The fresh Dark Mark burned on his arm._

Draco came back to his senses. His whole life was a sham and he knew it. If there was any way to turn back time, he would. He wished he had a Time Turner and go back in time to kill himself. Draco Malfoy wouldn't exist anymore.

His clammy hand went to his forearm. No, there was still hope.

o O o

Yaxley laughed maliciously. The other two Death Eaters were grinning at each other. They had never been this happy for a very long time, and the feeling was surreal.

"Do you know what this means, Macmillan, Prutton?" Yaxley crackled. They nodded. The three had been on the run for quite a while now. Aurors were everywhere, constantly looking for them. Although they had been careful all the time, a bloke or two would recognize them and immediately Aurors would come chasing. The Auror Department had developed a new spell which could summon any available Aurors to the place where they had been called. There had been various pranks with the spell, but still, it was a small price to pay. It was speed that the Aurors needed for the moment.

Disguises had been unavailable. None of them was good at Potions, and even if there was, they wouldn't have the time to brew a Polyjuice Potion since they don't stay at one place for more than two days.

He admired the sight of the Dark Mark. His arms were thin, but was as strong as ever, nonetheless. Their days of being outcasts were drawing to a near. The Dark Lord was back. He did not abandon them. Yaxley felt free again.

The plan would go on as usual. There were things that Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix did not know, and so did Snape. Snape thought the Dark Lord trusted him enough to reveal all his secrets to him. Yaxley sneered. After all this time of hiding, now he could make Snape pay for his treachery. Yaxley had his doubts of the half-blood Slytherin, but never had he imagined that Snape would go very far of betraying their Master. He was playing on the other side all along. That slimy git wouldn't know what was coming.

The war was far from over.

It was shameful to think that he thought the Dark Lord would not fulfill his promise. Of course, he would. Even though the Dark Lord had not warned them of his temporary leaving, he still had enough faith. Now, it was time to get the Malfoys out of Azkaban. They were more influential people than him and would therefore influence more followers to fight for their side again.

"The Dark Lord is back!" said George Macmillan dramatically. His once handsome face was now sunken and gaunt. But his eyes shone.

Prutton whooped. "What do we do next, Yaxley?"

Of all the three of them, only Yaxley was the one who belonged in the Inner Circle, and so, had the privilege of relaying information to the Dark Lord. "We must get the Malfoys out of Azkaban as soon as possible. They know things that we don't. After that, we get rid of them. Lucius had proven he was a weakling, crying over his pathetic son like that. He almost turned us in."

"How about Narcissa?"

"She is useless. The last thing we want is someone who whines like a mule over silly little things. Besides, she is like her husband. Too weak." It wouldn't be easy to work with Lucius Malfoy again. The man might not want to work against the Ministry for the millionth time, and Yaxley was ready to use the Imperius if necessary. As for his son, he could be of use in the future. The Dark Lord would need a young blood to carry out his plans. "Snape has a Dark Mark and I don't doubt the Order of the Phoenix knows this by now. We must hurry."

"But how? We can't break inside Azkaban! And if we do, we would be dead before we could go out," Prutton said.

Yaxley sighed. "I am still working on it, Prutton. It is a tricky puzzle that we must solve. And maybe who knows, the gods are on our side this time."

o O o

Severus and Granger left the Ministry after talking to Potter. Granger wanted to stay and talk with her friend but Severus would not allow her. Even though it was Potter they were talking about, it was even more dangerous to be near him. Miss Granger was still not in her right state if something bad happened. She was his responsibility he now realized for the past months, and he would do everything in his power to protect her. Somehow, he had become attached to the girl and was only a little disturbed about the fact since she would be her apprentice for the next two terms.

When they had gone from the Ministry, Severus had wondered, if the Dark Lord was back, then what form was he in? What kind of body would he be possessing? He had his suspicions but was not ready to share it with anybody. For now, he had to meet with McGonagall and tell her what he thought he knew. And from that, they could take some precautions. A few Death Eaters were still on the run, and all of them, also those in Azkaban, were now probably feeling what he was now. The Death Eaters must be having a blast.

Granger had been very quiet since his revelation about the Dark Lord, and he couldn't blame her. They all thought it was over. And he was tired. But tired as he was, they must act as soon as possible. The Dark Lord had just come back from the dead. He still must be very weak. The Order had still got enough time.

The two went out of the building and the damp air hit their faces. Severus led Granger towards an empty alley where they could Apparate. He held out his hand for the coming Apparition.

"Miss Granger," he drawled.

Granger was looking blankly at the ground, her hair wild around her face. She looked pale and sweaty. Moments later, her shoulders started to shake. Severus was horrified at the sight. Granger was crying in front of him. [Couldn't it wait until we reach Hogwarts?] he asked himself. That way, she could be in the comfort of her own room, and he might avoid the awkward scene if he flee to the dungeons.

Drops of something wet started to fall. The cold rain awakened Severus' senses. Feeling that he should do something, Severus said, in his most comforting voice, "It's alright to be scared, Miss Granger."

She shook her head and sniffed. "I'm not scared, Professor."

He frowned. "Then why are you crying?"

"I was just thinking about all those people who died at the last battle. They died for nothing."

"That's where you're wrong, Miss Granger." Granger's head shot up and looked at him with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were soft and red. Something inside Severus flipped, and he had the sudden feeling of a schoolboy. Right there and then, he wanted to kiss her and tell her it's alright. That he's there to protect her no matter what.

As quickly as the thought came to his mind, he mentally shook it off. He must be out of his mind. Kissing a former student was not one of his plans in life. But doing that exact thing right now seemed so tempting and right.

"That's where you're wrong," he repeated. Severus returned his gaze to her eyes. "They didn't die for nothing, Miss Granger. We defeated the Dark Lord that night. Death Eaters were captured and killed, as were werewolves and giants that were on his side. The Dark Lord's army had been reduced to almost nothing. Without his pawns, he cannot do anything. He is but a mere spirit now. And we must take it to our advantage and try and send him back where he belongs."

As though reassured, Granger wiped here eyes with the sleeves of her shirt and forced a smile on her face. God, she looked so beautiful. He offered his hand again. "Shall we?"

She nodded and then took it. But without any warning, Granger buried her face on his chest and started to sob. She put her arms around him and was hugging him like they had been friends for years. Severus froze. He didn't know what to do. Should he push her away and tell her to not do it again? Or should he just stay there and let her cry her heart out?

Against his better judgment, Severus slowly and awkwardly put a gentle hand on her back and started patting her. "It's alright, Miss Granger. You are safe with m-- us." He stumbled on the word. Somehow, their friendship had started to mold into something comfortable and Severus couldn't help but feel elated. Hermione Granger was a friend he never had before. Lily was never like this to him.

His chin was at the top of her head and he smelled the beautiful scent she was emanating. Severus wished they could be like this forever.

Finally, after what seemed like a long time, Granger pulled back, her eyes were very red and puffy. "I'm sorry, Professor. I shouldn't have--" Severus' front robe was quite wet from her tears. If she had been someone else, Severus would have wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"It's quite alright, Miss Granger. I do understand. You are scared, even though you don't want to admit that. I, too, am afraid. The Dark Lord was never an easy opponent. I cannot promise you any comforting words except for these:_ We will defeat him._"

They looked at each other again. Even at the darkness of the alley, Severus could see the lines on her irises. Her eyes were full of compassion and something else he couldn't recognize. Granger smiled and Severus felt his heart melt.

"I'm just happy you are still here to fight with us, Professor."

Unexpectedly, he smiled back. For Hermione, it was the sweetest smile she had ever received.

* * *

Author's Note: Please leave a review. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Most characters in this story are not mine, some I made up myself. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Finally! I got three weeks for vacation and got this chapter written. Please leave a review. Thanks.f

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The week went on rather slow for Hermione, partly because there was nothing to do at the castle except practice her magic again, and partly because she was worried about Harry. Harry had promised to her that he would keep in touch everyday, to tell her what he was feeling. But she hadn't received any letters from him since after they met at the Ministry which made her anxious.

She paced back and forth at her room, constantly looking out of the window for an owl. But not one came. Well, if anything bad happened, Ginny or Molly would have sent her a message already. But Hermione felt something had gone wrong. Something bad. Her stomach fluttered uneasily and she felt sick.

She looked at the clock. It was close to six in the afternoon, and the sun was beginning to set. It had rained during the day. The cold was creeping inside the castle. Finally deciding what to do, she went out of her room and headed towards the Headmistress' office. Hermione would ask Minerva to use her fireplace and Floo to the Burrow. She had considered asking Snape to accompany her, but she had been bothersome as it is and didn't want to trouble him anymore.

After giving the gargoyle the correct password, Hermione climbed up the spiral staircase. She knocked on the heavy door but nobody answered. She knocked again. It was only then that she remembered Minerva was having a meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister, Minister Shacklebolt, and other magical British leaders. They would be devising a new security system.

Snape had informed the Order about Harry. Shacklebolt had been alarmed with the piece of information and immediately sent two Aurors to keep a watch at Harry wherever he went. Of course, they never told Harry about this for they were sure he wouldn't approve of it. Even though Hermione knew of this, she was still uneasy. And by going to the Burrow tonight, she would be assured that Harry was fine.

Hermione grabbed the door handle and pushed. She realized that it was unlocked all along. The office, rid of Dumbledore's trinkets, looked very orderly. It spoke of McGonagall's personality. The headmasters in the portraits were already dozing off, including that of Dumbledore's. As she entered the room, Hermione felt as if she was a few years younger, when their habit was to sneak in a teacher's room. A certain memory flashed in her mind: She snuck inside Snape's private cupboard and stole a few ingredients for their Polyjuice Potion. Blood rose to her cheeks and she shook her head. Hermione wondered if Snape had already discovered what they had done.

Silently walking towards the fireplace, Hermione grabbed a pinch of floo powder that was on a metal bowl hanging beside. She secured her wand in her pocket just in case, but Hermione didn't know for what. She braced herself and then shouted, "The Burrow!"

o O o

Robert Yaxley watched as Prutton writhed on the floor in pain. It was an ugly sight. Sebastian Prutton had his body on one side and was in a fetal position. Neil Macmillan was in the corner of the room banging his head on the brick wall, furiously waiting for the pain to stop. But it didn't. Yaxley was also suffering the same pain Prutton and Macmillan were experiencing. He had fallen from his chair as soon as the pain cursed through his body. His fingernails dug into the his flesh.

The Dark Mark burned and it was like he was on fire, hot magma licking every nerve of his body. The pain was so real that he couldn't even hear his own screams. _What's happening?_Hoping that this was just a nightmare, Yaxley closed his eyes tight shut and waited.

Still, the pain continued torturously. When he thought he was going to die of it, the world around him began to blur. Moments later, he was unconscious. Before his senses left him though, Yaxley felt a surge of hope.

o O o

Bottles and vials laid splattered on the floor, broken in small pieces. Different kinds of potions began to pool on the dungeon floor, creeping into the small holes and crevices that were there. As the potions come in contact with each other, there were reactions ranging from nothing to small explosions. Severus Snape was lucky enough to be away from the ruins he made minutes ago.

He was busily and silently writing some ideas on his journal when unexpectedly, his Dark Mark hurt. In the past when the Dark Lord would summon him, the pain would grow gradually. But now, it was like a very powerful Incendio had been casted on his forearm without warning, sending waves of unbearable heat through his body.

Severus had accidentally fallen backwards on the shelves of potions. Fortunately, he had kept himself away from the splashes and shards of glass that were sent everywhere. Now, as he lay spent on the floor, he took his time to regain his breath. His lungs wheezed the air that he took in and gave out. He couldn't move his body. Even swallowing was a very hard task.

The Dark Lord was back, that much was true now after the recent attack on his forearm. The Dark Mark wouldn't hurt if he wasn't. Potter's confession a week ago had been disturbing him since he heard it. According to ancient Celtics, dreams are what bridges spirits of the dead to those of the living. Usually, it would take the form of body possession. Possession... The word struck Severus and he grunted at the mere implication of his theory.

Was it possible that the Dark Lord was currently inhabiting inside Potter's body? Was it possible that two spirits were inside Potter now, his and Voldemort's? Severus shook his head mentally. What was he even thinking?

But it had happened before, hadn't it? Voldemort had implanted a part of his soul inside Potter. Dark Art that only a cold-blooded killer like Voldemort could achieve. Yes, it was possible. This possibility made Severus' stomach turn.

Dumbledore was gone now. And Voldemort still lived. Hopefully, Voldemort is not in his best form; that he's still regaining his strength. Severus prayed to all the gods that it would take the Dark Lord a very long time to do so. But Potter was the best physical asset there is; agile that he somehow acquired from his father and Quidditch, and strong magical capabilities that could be stretched further than anyone could imagine. And if Voldemort could figure out a way to fully control it, then a very big problem would occur.

He slowly lifted his burning arm and looked at the ugly mark. The snake slithered in and out of the skull, alive and thirsty for blood. The Order must be informed of this. But first, he had to warn the Weasleys. They were the ones who had close contact with Potter and their lives could be at risk. He had to warn them now.

Severus pushed himself up, against his body's will. He fell twice until he could stand up. Taking in deep shuddering breaths, he dragged his body towards his office.

o O o

Something was stuck inside Hermione's throat which had made it impossible for her to scream. She was breathing heavily now and blood was pounding in her ears. Her heartbeat could be felt throughout her body. She had gone pale the moment her mind registered what her eyes had seen.

Everything was torn apart and destroyed, from the curtain to the carpet. The sofa had been turned upside down and objects were scattered everywhere. If she thought that the Burrow couldn't look much worse, then she was wrong. It was like a typhoon had swept the whole house. Something that resembled a soot were on edges of the things, like something exploded resulting to fire. Hermione took small steps, pieces of glass crunching under her shoes. Where was everyone?

As Hermione did her best to stay away from the rubbles, her eyes sweeping the house for any signs of a Weasley. She prayed to God that nobody had been harmed from this--this... Hermione didn't know what to call it. Who had done this horrible thing? She wanted to call out for their names but her throat seemed to be constricted. Her voice box had failed to function. Should she go back and tell someone about this or should she continue looking for anybody?

Hermione was about to turn around and go back to the fireplace when something red caught her eyes. Hermione quickly ran towards the unmoving body. "Mr. Weasley!" she wheezed. Slowly, she lifted the broken lamp off his back. He was lying on his front, his legs in a wierd angle.

Hermione realized her hands were shaking. "Okay, Hermione. You can do this." At a painfully slow pace, she pulled on Arthur until he was on his back. His skin was unusually clammy and cold. Hermione checked his breathing. She felt relieved when she knew he was still alive.

Finding a more comfortable place to lie him down, Hermione pulled Mr. Weasley by his shoulder to a cleaner part of the living room. She still didn't trust her magic if performed towards a person, even the simplest levitating charm. She would be likely to cause more harm than good. True, the Reniscantiae help her regain her magic, but that incident with the green fire charm still troubled her.

Mrs. Weasley had to be somewhere in here too. It was a Friday and she would always prepare for a big dinner during Fridays. Hermione walked towards the kitchen. Molly... Molly... As if on cue, Hermione found Molly's bodys sprawled on the floor along with some kitchen stuffs. She, too, was alive. Like Arthur, she also showed signs of struggling. Their wands were snapped into two pieces where she later found in a corner. Hermione's stomach churned. Not of fear, but of anger.

A lone tear dripped from her face. Ginny... George... Harry... If anything happened to them, she wasn't sure what she would do. She wasn't sure if she could forgive. Severus Snape's face flashed in her mind. She needed him right now. She didn't know why, but she felt that she would be alright if he was there with her.

Sounds of footsteps caught Hermione's attention. It was coming from upstairs. Someone seemed to be walking, heels grazing on the floor. She swallowed. Alertly, she took out her wand. Even though her magic would likely fail in a scary circumstance like this, at least she had tried. Maybe, just maybe, whoever they were, they would hesitate doing anything to her if her wand was drawn. Funny as it may sound.

After dragging Molly to where Arthur was, she composed any strength that was left in her and trudged her way upstairs, avoiding the steps that would creak. She had lived in the Burrow long enough to be accustomed and familiarized with the broken staircase.

The scraping of footsteps still continued and the sound directed Hermione to Ginny's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and it would allow Hermione to peek inside. She quietly crept towards the door and held her breath. The sight of what or who was inside had to be enough to send Hermione screaming out. But she caught her breath in her throat and all the sound she made was a high-pitched gasp, but very inaudible from a distance.

A skeletal figure was hunched over something. Its skin was like a green sickly cellophane wrapped around its tiny frame. Hermione thought it was an elf until she squinted her eyes to really see what it was. It was human, no doubt. Its head had only a few strands of black hair on it, and its skin was wrinkled in every places. It had nothing on, so "it" was a naked man inside the room. The bones on its shoulders, chest, and hips were protruding like it had not eaten for years.

It was muttering something under its breath and Hermione caught some of its words: "rotten blood-traitors", "stinkhole", and "Muggle-lovers". It was now rummaging through Ginny's cabinet, looking for something, throwing things it didn't like away. She noted that it was holding a wand that looked familiar to her. She didn't think anymore where she could have seen it.

Finally deciding what to do, Hermione took steps backward so as to not draw attention. She had to get Mr. and Mrs. Weasley out of the house. Whatever it was, it was dangerous. Hermione assumed it was alone. As she took another step backward, she stepped on a loose wooden floor and it creaked, loudly.

Hermione froze. If it found her, she was dead.

The creature's head snapped to her direction. Its eyeball was all black and it made the hairs on Hermione's arms stand up. It must have seen her because it started to run towards her, slamming the door aside on the process. Hermione's reflexes came back and she dashed downstairs, her mind on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The creature was very quick on its feet but Hermione was a bit faster. As she turned her way to the stairs, she saw two robed figures lumped on the hallway of the second floor, probably dead.

She reached the living room a few moments later. "Arthur! Molly! We have to get out of here!" No response. There was no way she could haul both of them out of the house before that thing could catch them.

Loud scrapings on the floor drained the blood from Hermione's already pale face. Hermione felt it at her back and she slowly turned. It was smiling, its yellow teeth bearing. Saliva dripped from the corner of its mouth and it made her wonder if it was rabid. Its long hands were at its side. He wasn't threatening her with his wand. But even though, Hermione was scared to her bones. This creature... this man... What had made him become this?

"What do you want?" Hermione demanded, finally finding her voice.

The creature laughed. "Certainly not you, Mudblood whore." Hermione shivered. Its voice was like a broken stereo, with two voices combined. "You'd be the last thing I want."

A symbol on its forehead caught Hermione's attention. A lightning-bolt. Her eyes flew to his face. No. Impossible. Its face in no way resembled Harry. But the sign on its forehead made her think otherwise. Only Harry could have that scar. It was at the same place on the forehead.

"H-- Harry?" she asked, unsure.

The creature laughed. "Harry, you say? He's--"

Suddenly, its body twitched and froze in the weirdest way. It opened its mouth to speak, and Hermione heard a familiar voice cry out. "Hermione!" It was Harry. "Hermione, help me!"

"Oh, Harry!"

Its body twitched again and the scary voice came back. It laughed again. "There's no Harry here," it said.

"You!" Hermione spat in anger. "What have you done to my friend?!"

"Relax, Mudblood. I didn't do anything to him. He's done it to himself."

"What do you mean?"

It raised its wand. Hermione remembered it was Draco's wand, now belonged Harry. _Harry, what happened to you?_ "As much as I'd like to talk right now, young Mudblood, I'd rather not. I have to find my faithful Death Eaters. They are waiting for me."

"They're all in Azkaban, Voldemort!" The words came out automatically from her mouth. She had called the Dark Lord by his name in front of him. She didn't know how she'd known it was him, but she did. She was surprised she hadn't fainted after seeing him face to face.

Voldemort laughed. "Naive, Mudblood girl. Azkaban belongs to me!" He pointed his wand towards her. "Avada..."

Hermione closed her eyes. At least she wouldn't feel a thing before she dies. She swallowed hard and a bead of sweat dropped from her face. She had heard that before dying, your whole life would flash before your eyes. Well, certainly it wasn't true for Hermione. All she could see in her mind was pure darkness and all she could feel was it wasn't her time and it was unfair if she died right now.

Green light flashed inside the room, followed by a loud bang and a thud. Everything went silent then. That was it. The spell that must have sent her to the after-life.

Dull sounds of something against wood brought Hermione back to her senses. Footsteps.

Was she dead? Her heart pounded heavily. Certainly not. She felt as she did moments ago. Her heard had pounded, hadn't it? She opened her eyes and her stomach flipped as she saw who it was.

Severus Snape had arrived via Floo and oh, how glad she was at that moment. His eyes was at the far end of the room and Hermione looked to where his gaze had fallen. Voldemort was camouflaged in the debris of the room and an unobservant eye would think he was garbage along with everything else. He was trying his best to stand up. Hermione took this moment to haul Mr. Weasley up.

Snape was still pointing his wand at Voldemort. "Snape..." Voldemort's high-pitch voice creeped Hermione out. Snape's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Avada..." Snape started, but Hermione intercepted.

"Professor, no!" His head snapped in anger.

"What!"

"That's Harry. Please don't kill him. If you do, you'll kill Harry!" Tears were now freely falling from her eyes. If he killed Harry, she could never forgive him.

Snape seemed to be thinking for a moment, his face as impassive as ever. He lowered his wand an inch, his eyes never leaving the creature he had once called his Lord.

Voldemort cackled. "Couldn't kill me, could you, Snape? Still a coward, eh?"

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

The spell hit Voldemort square on the chest and he lumped on the floor unconscious after his back cracked the wall with a monstrous impact. Snape crossed the room in a few strides and lifted Molly up easily. "Hurry up, Hermione. Before he regains consciousness."

Hermione dragged Mr. Weasley's body towards the fireplace.

"Hogwart's dungeons!"

* * *

Author's Note: A review will be very much appreciated. ;D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story are not mine, some I made up myself. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Here's another chapter. Please leave a review.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Hermione fell on the stone floor heavily, bringing Arthur Weasley with her. "I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley!" she croaked through her constricted throat. Tears were still dripping from her face and she didn't try to stop it.

She tried to stand up, but she couldn't, which made her cry even more. In her third attempt, a gentle hand nested itself on her shoulder and she stopped. She forgot Severus was there. "Calm down, Miss Granger," he said in a whisper. Though hardly audible, Hermione heard it, her senses all tuned up. Hermione gathered her knees to her chest, while Snape carried Molly Weasley.

He made the sofa bigger like a bed and laid Molly gently. He did the same to Arthur. He hissed when his fingers came in contact with Arthur's skin to check his breathing. It was cold and sticky like that of a cadaver. They were almost dead. Their pulse were hardly noticeable and the breathing very slow.

Severus noticed Hermione walked slowly to his side. "What happened to them?"

He shrugged his shoulders which an unusual sight. "Probably a Dark Spell, but I don't know what." His left hand began to shake. The Dark Mark still stung with the previous encounter. Hermione didn't notice his hand and he was grateful for that. He willed it to stop, and it did several seconds later. "Stay here."

Severus went through the door which was adjacent to his Potions store. He quickly picked through hundreds of potions, choosing what he thought was the best remedy for the Weasleys. He was so calm it was almost abnormal. He drank a vial each of Pepper Up and painkiller as he went out of the storage room. Something inside him was angry. But not because of Voldemort. It was something else.

When he came back to the room, he found Hermione sitting on his favorite chair, her hands on her face. "Here, drink this," he said. Hermione looked up and her mouth twitched.

"I don't want to drink anything right now," she said blankly.

"Drink this or I'll make you," he threatened her.

She looked at him in her most beautiful eyes as though wondering if he was serious or not. But she took it anyway. She drank it and color came back to her cheeks.

"Feeling better?" Severus asked.

She nodded and Severus went beside the Weasleys and administered the potions he had brought with him. Hermione assisted. She lifted their heads a little as Severus gently tipped the bottles over and let the liquid flow down their throats. Like Hermione, some color returned to their skin.

"They will be alright now. We need to carry them up to the Hospital Wing and Poppy will--"

"Ginny!" she blurted out suddenly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Ginny! She's still there inside the house! And two other people I didn't know." She had been wanting to say this but taking care of the couple was important and she didn't want to distract him from it.

Severus' eyes widened. "Where did you see Miss Weasley?"

"Well, I didn't-- But I know she's there."

Severus considered this for a moment. "Very well. You fetch Poppy while I check for them."

"No!"

A vein ticked on Severus temple. "Just do what I tell you, Miss Granger, before you get on my nerves."

But she was stubborn. Fire was in her eyes. "I'm not letting you go back there alone."

Severus was taken aback. But he didn't say anything. "Very well!" he snapped. Drawing out his wand, he conjured a Patronus and pointed it to a space inside the room. Since the Final Battle, Severus had not cast an Expecto Patronum. But when he did, he did not show his shock. Hermione's eyes went to the professor's face. She was sure it was a doe.

The lioness looked at him with its very familiar brown eyes. Then in his softest of voice he said to the patronus, "Tell Poppy Pomfrey that Arthur and Molly are here. They need to be tended immediately. Then go to Minerva. Alert her of the situation."

The feline stamped its paws before obediently gliding on the dungeon floor and through the wall. He was thankful that Hermione didn't ask anything about his patronus. He wasn't sure what he would say if she did.

"Come on, Miss Granger." He beckoned for the fireplace.

"What about Vol--" She stopped. She wasn't sure if she could speak Voldemort's name in front of the professor. "What about _him_, sir."

"Hope that he's still there and unconscious. Wand at the ready, Miss Granger. I will go first. Wait for five seconds and then follow." She nodded again. Severus thought she wanted to say something before shouting, "The Burrow!"

o O o

The place still looked the same as it had moments ago. Furniture and other unrecognizable objects were upside-down and scattered everywhere. Severus scanned the house warily, looking for the ugly figure.

But it wasn't there. _Damn_. It had escaped! His plan was to go back here after taking Arthur and Molly to Poppy, and then capture Voldemort which must sound easier to say than do. He had been thinking of complex binding charms while he was tending the couple at Hogwarts. But now the Dark Lord had gone and Severus didn't know where.

At least he knew that the Voldemort was less likely to run around villages and curse everyone he saw. Still, it was no reason to take the situation in light consideration. Voldemort was inside bloody Potter's body and who knows what he might do with it. A series of gruesome theories ran on his mind and he shook it off quickly.

Hermione appeared five seconds later, as instructed. "Miss Granger," he acknowledged. "Never leave my side, understand? If you do, you'll do more than scrub cauldrons with a toothpick."

"Aye, sir." He was still treating her like a student and it irritated Hermione.

Severus, Hermione behind him, trudged through the wreckage and went in search of a red head. They failed to see any in the first floor and then decided to go up. There on the landing, as Hermione had told him, were two wizards laying spread-eagled. Based from their uniforms were Aurors whom Shacklebolt had assigned to watch over Harry. Severus quickly walked towards them. It was obvious they were already dead, their eyes looking up to the ceiling, blank and dull. But he checked their pulse anyway.

When he withdrew his hand, it was only then that he recognized who they were. Ryan Caparzo, a Hufflepuff, and Danny Jackson,a Gryffindor. They were both his student and both weren't troublemakers and seldom broke Hogwarts rules. They were a great loss no doubt.

Severus ran a finger on both their eyes to close them. "You know them, professor?"

He stood up. "Yes. In fact, they were once my students." Hermione gave him a sad look. Severus was determined not to meet her eyes. There was something in her eyes that troubled him. He felt that she could see more than what he allows her to, his façade. "Come along."

They searched every room in the house, but didn't find anybody other than those two Aurors. "I saw him rummaging through Ginny's things," Hermione passed when they were inside Ginny's room. "Maybe he was finding something... or just messing the house up."

They went out of the room. "It seems that Miss Weasley is not in the house, Miss Granger."

"Well, that couldn't be... Maybe he took her!" Blood left her cheek.

Severus frowned. "That is a possibility. But on what purpose?"

"Hostage, of course."

He shook his head. "That is less likely, Miss Granger. The Dark Lord would never hold a Weasley for ransom." Before she could say anything, he held up a hand. She looked insulted. The Weasleys were her family, after all. "I am not saying she is not valuable, Miss Granger. But that is what the Dark Lord thinks. He regards people such as the Weasleys a disgrace, a speck of dirt that he hates to touch. I have been in his service long enough to know his tastes."

That shut up Hermione. Severus continued, "I'm assuming Miss Weasley was not here when the event happened. How about George Weasley?"

Still fuming, Hermione said, "On a business trip with Lee Jordan to France. They're expanding."

Severus started to walk downstairs. "We must go back to Hogwarts. Minerva will send a message as soon as possible, I'm sure."

"What about Harry?"

He stopped and turned to face her. "You mean the Dark Lord."

Hermione shook her head unbelievingly. "Your logic amazes me."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Harry and Voldemort are not the same, _professor_. They may be in the same body but that doesn't mean you can equate Harry to Voldemort."

The corner of Severus' lips twitched a little. He turned around again and continued walking. "I already sent the message to Minerva, Miss Granger. In that message, I told her to inform the Minister and the Order that the Dark Lord has come back and his... spirit is inside Potter's body. It's up to him if he needs to relay this information to the media. There are advantages and disadvantages if the media finds out. So, I'm asking you to be discreet about it, Miss Granger, until we know what steps we should take next."

"I understand, Professor."

"Good." He was now in front of the fireplace. "Aurors will be flocking this place any minute now and I want to get out of here before that happens. Wouldn't you, Miss Granger?"

She nodded. Hermione realized that all this time Severus had been cold to her. What had she done to deserve that?

"After you." He beckoned for her to go first.

Hermione was about to enter the fireplace when she remembered something. "Professor..."

"Yes?"

"He... He told me he'll gather his Death Eaters."

"No doubt."

"And he doesn't care if they're in Azkaban."

o O o

It was as if a thorn had been removed from Hermione's chest when she saw a redhead sitting beside Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny!"

"Oh, Hermione!"

They hugged as though they hadn't seen each other for a long time. "How are your parents?" Hermione asked. She was expecting a good answer.

"Madame Pomfrey told me they hadn't woken up since they were brought here. She still don't know what spell hit them." And then suddenly, the barrier she had built around her broke. She was now with a friend who could comfort her.

Ginny cried for a long time.

"I don't know what I'll do if they-- if they--" She said through sniffs.

"They'll be alright, Ginny. I promise."

"Whoever did this, I'll make them pay."

If Ginny only knew.

Hermione stayed there with Ginny. Even though her body was so tired with tonight's ordeal, she wanted to be there with her friend. This was the time that Ginny needed her the most. Ginny had asked about Harry, and Hermione gave her an evasive answer. Apparently, Ginny had gone off to Diagon Alley to shop for her mother. She had stumbled upon Lavender Brown and both girls chatted for a while. Thinking that she was late for dinner, Ginny arrived at her house and the horrible scene greeted her.

"I was so scared, Hermione! The house was ruined in every place there is. And what made it worse were a dozen of Aurors, all searching the place. I really thought my parents were..." Her voice faltered.

Hermione wanted to tell her what really happened, but couldn't make herself to. She wanted to leave this part to some other, the Headmistress perhaps, or Severus. But nor her. She didn't want to tell her that she saw Harry, fully controlled by Voldemort. Ginny would go mad.

"Have you told George about this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I sent him a letter. But I told him mum and dad are alright now and are resting here in the Hospital Wing. I told him not to worry anymore. He'd be here by tomorrow morning."

"That's good."

Ginny looked at her friend worriedly. "You look worse than me, Hermione. I'm sorry if just noticed it now, but I think you really need to rest."

"You think so?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. I can manage it here now. Thanks to you."

"Are you sure, Ginny? Maybe--"

"Go!"

"Alright!"

They exchanged smiles before Hermione left. As Hermione walked through the silent corridors she had trodden a thousand times, she realized she didn't want to go back to her rooms. She suddenly changed her path and started to walk towards the direction of the Astronomy Tower.

As she sat on the cold ancient stone, Hermione let her muscles relax. She stretched her upper body and let out a sigh when her joints and the bones on her neck popped. Yes, it was a terrible ordeal. One that would no doubt keep her awake for many nights. First, Ron, and now, Harry. Her life was like a story book she had read as a child.

The sky rumbled, and Hermione quickly sat straight up . Even for a few moments, she forgot everything as she watched in amazement the lightning play in the dark sky. She could smell the oncoming rain.

"Enjoying the show, Miss Granger?"

Hermione almost fell from where she sat. She would have fallen from a hundred-foot tower if not for the hands that had held at her hips. In fact, she wouldn't fall at all if it wasn't for his voice. She turned her head and looked at him, as though annoyed.

"Professor!"

She freed herself from his grasped and stood up. Severus met his gaze with his cold one. "Care to tell me what you were doing on the edge of the tower, Miss Granger?"

"Definitely to commit suicide, Professor." He stepped back a little and she composed herself. "How long have you been here anyway?"

"I was here before you came."

"You didn't even bother saying hi," she said sarcastically. "And you had to scare me like that?" His lips twitched, but he wasn't apologizing. "I'll go then, Professor."

But before she could walk away, Severus caught her wrist and pulled her back. Out of nowhere, he demanded, "What the hell were you doing there?"

Hermione blinked her puffy eyes. "What do you mean?"

"What were you doing at the Burrow alone?"

"I-- I wanted to check on Harry."

"Without company?" His voice was dangerous now.

This irritated Hermione. He was acting like an overprotective parent. "Well, how in the hell should I know that-- that _creature_ would be there?!"

"You mean, Potter?" It was his turn to look smug. "Your logic amazes me."

Hermione had nothing to retort. _Suit yourself_. When Hermione did not reply, Severus continued, "You should have gone back to Hogwarts as soon as you realized what was happening, Granger. You were with Potter long enough to know what to do."

"I'm sorry if I've been _stupid_, Professor. It won't happen again," she said, acid dripping on her words.

She wanted to go away but Severus' grip on her wrist was firm. She pulled on her arm but he wouldn't budge. Severus drew her nearer to him. "Never do that again, Hermione."

His eyes bore on hers, and they seemed to be like that for a long time. Hermione realized Severus was just as tired as she was. Small stubbles were on his face. He had rid himself of his black coat and what he had on was just his white undershirt and black trousers. The buttons near his neck and on his cuffs were undone. But he didn't look old.

It was then that the coldness he'd been directing towards her since earlier that afternoon had melted. Her heart beat wildly and she swallowed. Hermione remembered when she was at Burrow and saw what happened to Molly and Arthur, she wished Severus was there with her. That he could somehow make her feel less scared.

And it was true. For the last months, he had been nothing but a comforting companion. He had seen her in her weakest form, and he didn't leave her. He could have chosen not to, but he did. He was nothing as to what she had seen him when she was a student. He wasn't heartless at all. Only cautious of whom to put his trust upon. And for Hermione, she almost felt honored as she considered herself as this dark man's friend.

"You still haven't told me why you were there, Professor."

Severus looked away and walked towards the edge of the tower. Hermione watched as how beautifully his body stood there, his clothes being ruffled by the winds. His left hand shook again, as it had when they were at his private quarters. Hermione didn't voice out her concern as she knew the Potions Master wouldn't like it.

His fingers went to his forearm. Severus spoke, "Remember about that theory I told you about? That dreams can be used as portals to other dimensions, specifically that of the living and the dead?" Not waiting for an answer, he continued, "I was sceptical about it until now. But seeing the Dark Lord again, and inside Potter's body as you had said... It felt like a nightmare.

"I was in my office when the Mark hurt suddenly. If my theory was true, then I thought the Weasleys, whom he's living with, were in danger. I flooed to the Burrow and then found you there in front of the Dark Lord, accepting death." There were more things going on in his mind he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't. _Do you know how much it pained me to see you waiting for death, Hermione? I have lost one before and I'm not losing you again._

He looked at the distant sky, reveling in the wonder of nature. After a while, Severus felt Hermione stand beside him. His shaking left hand felt warm instantly and it stopped. Her hand intertwined into his and her presence spoke of comfort and safety.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for those who reviewed. Really appreciate it. And I'm sorry if my chapters are a little short. Product of a poor imagination. Please leave a review after you've read so I may know if I'm writing good stuff or not. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I'm sick again. I won't be surprised if I'll die young. Anyways, thank you for reading. Please leave a review.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione laid on her bed that midnight. She was facing the window. The lightning storm was gone now and it was replaced by the clear sky. The full moon shone and the moonlight caressed her soft face.

Memories of that day flashed in her mind like old reels in the movies. It was like a bizarre dream was playing over and over, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

_"...not you, Mudblood whore... You'd be the last thing I want..."_

_Voldemort's face warped, and a small black space like a blackhole sucked everything in the vicinity. Hermione felt herself being pulled into nothingness..._

_..._

_Harry's face flashed next. "Hermione! Help me!" Blood flowed down from the corner of his eyes and his eyeballs went all black. _

_He slumped on the floor and hundreds of Dementors fed upon his rotten flesh._

_..._

_She stood over a cliff, the wind brutally grazing her skin, leaving with it ugly small cuts. Blood marked on her clothes. She closed her eyes as the pain in her body increased. _

_The sound of the howling of the wind was replaced by blood-curdling screams. Men, women, and childrens' shrieks drowned the night and a sudden chill ran over her._

_She opened her eyes, and there below the cliff was a sea of naked people. Their hands were raised to her as though seeking for salvation. She knew could not save them. The seawater was replaced by blood and Hermione could almost taste the copper on her tongue as she inhaled air._

_..._

_"...Hermione..."_

_"...Hermione..."_

_"...Hermione..."_

_..._

_Hermione was standing in the middle of the Black Forest, her loved ones encircling her. Their feet never touched the ground and they glided softly._

_Harry... Ron... Sirius... Remus... Tonks... Fred... _

_"...Hermione..." they kept chanting, drawing nearer to her everytime they did so._

_"No... Please..."_

_Fred's mouth opened. But instead of his voice, it was of a little girl's. "We won't hurt you..." _

_The voices dropped. "...we're you're friends, remember?"_

_"Come..." they chanted again._

_"No... no... NO!!!"_

Hermione woke up and she gasped for air. It was a horrible nightmare. One that she prayed would not happen again. As she sat up, she realized her body was covered in sweat. The event had left her a trauma and she wondered when it would go away. Voldemort's effect on her was instantaneous and Hermione suddenly understood how Harry must have felt when he was dreaming every night of Voldemort. She and Ron had not been comforting enough during those days. They were always berating Harry that he should directly go to Dumbledore and tell him he had a nightmare. She realized it must have been hard for him, even embarrassing.

Getting out of the bed, she pulled on a new nightdress from her cabinet. She disposed of her sweaty one and swiftly put on the new one. She hit the bed again.

The moon was still high. It must have meant that she had only slept for an hour. Hermione counted the stars. There were only a handful of them, some were blocked by the clouds. She forced herself to think of happy things. Her parents must be sleeping right now with Crookshanks on the blanket, warming their feet. Their house must be one-hundred percent pest free now and her parents would always give Crookshanks his favorite tuna.

Hermione had paid a visit to her parents a week ago and left Crookshanks. After discovering that Harry had that dream again involving Voldemort, she thought that another "thing" was beginning to form again. At that time, she didn't know what. Hermione feared that he would come to get her parents. But instead of giving her parents fake identities again, she secured her home with complex concealment and security charms she knew. Her spells was even stronger now than before and she was confident anybody who had bad intentions could not pass through her barrier. They shared a cup of chocolate before she decided to go. Jane and Purvis Granger must have realized that they would not see their daughter again for a very long time, and so they filled the short time together with memories of Hermione's childhood. It took Hermione all her strength not to cry.

She had left Crookshanks and the feline had meowed in protest. He wanted to be there with his master and protect her at all cost. It took Hermione almost ten minutes to get out of the house's door until she convinced the cat that he could not go with her. But Purvis Granger had helped her of course, by opening a can of tuna in the kitchen. The door to Crookshank's heart was a piece of tuna. How sad.

Hermione sighed. Somehow, thinking about her parents and Crookshanks made her heart feel light and it was now easy to think of different happy thoughts.

Soft wind flowed through the open window and the relaxing breeze caressed Hermione's face. The wind had felt like this this evening. Smooth and healing. She breathed everything in and she smiled. Severus Snape's face came into mind, and she smiled even more.

_"Never do that again, Hermione..."_ he had said to her up in the Astronomy tower. His touch tingled her skin. He spoke her name as though it was sacred, and at the same time, beautiful. No man had ever made her feel so vulnerable.

For a moment there, Hermione thought she could read his mind. Their eyes were locked onto each other and she didn't want it to end. His coal-black eyes spoke of yearning.

She had looked at his beautiful body that stood there as he told her what happened to him that day. Severus Snape had saved her from certain death. She owed her life to him. Countless times already, he was always there at the right time and he would save her and her friends, even when she was still a student. What could have happened to the three of them if Snape hadn't been there to protect them from Remus' werewolf form? If he wasn't muttering countercourse under his breath as Quirrell tried to dislodge Harry from his broomstick? If he did not send that silver doe to the Forest of Dean? If he did not act as Dumbledore's loyal triplespy?

A lone tear dropped from her eyes. Hermione had been terrified when she found out her magic failed her. It was Severus who rescued her from Knockturn Alley and brought her here at Hogwarts. It had been he who painstakingly concocted the difficult Reniscantiae Potion. He didn't ask for anything in return. All he wanted to do was to help her and was content to see her regain her magic everyday. He was there when Ron could not and when Harry was not.

What could have happened to her if he wasn't there to save her from Voldemort?

Severus Snape was battered and broken. But she was glad that she was now there to help him find his way.

Hermione Granger slept soundly that night, her last thought was that her hands intertwined into his.

o O o

"We've done everything we can to find him, Minister," the Head of the Auror Department Don Perry said. "I've sent all one hundred top Aurors to search the country and not one had found him."

"Well, that's because you're not looking at the right places, Perry," Shacklebolt growled.

Don Perry's face flushed pink. He was still doubtful that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back. How could he? He had seen Potter defeat him at the last battle at Hogwarts. He had slumped dead on the floor of the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Perry had seen to it that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's body was burned until only ashes had remained.

His gaze fell on Snape, and he narrowed his eyes. It was him who told the Minister about all of this. Snape was granted the Order of Merlin First Class and whatever he said, the Minister was convinced it was true. And all the other Wizengamots.

Perry was woken up in the middle of the night to have this emergency meeting. He could not believe that he's spending the efforts ofhundreds of his men for this little nonsense! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was not back, of that he was so sure.

Snape was lurking inside the shadows of the small room. But even at the darkness, Perry knew he was also looking at him. So what? Let the man know he hated him.

"Where would you suggest on searching then, your Honor?" he asked through gritted teeth. If Shacklebolt noticed Perry's irritation, he did not say it.

There were fourteen other men and women inside the room: the twelve members of the Wizengamot, Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall, and Snape. The Minister's head scanned the crowd and he stopped when he saw Snape. "Where do you think, Severus?" Of all the wise people here, why should the Minister ask the ex-convict's stupid opinion?

Snape's low baritone voice filled the room. "I would suggest the least populated places, Minister. Forests and small villages should not be overlooked. The Dark Lord had spoken of his plan to Her-- Miss Granger at the Burrow. He is planning to collect his Death Eaters again. As I have been informed, there are five other well-knowned Death Eaters still lurking outside Azkaban, and two of those are being suspected dead."

Everyone listened intently. Everyone except Perry. He would not let a mere Potions-Master-ex-Death-Eater tell him what to do. _Forest and village my arse!_

"I would also suggest tightening Azkaban's security. What I mean is putting more than the usual number of Aurors guarding the place. The Dementors had once regarded the Dark Lord as their leader. It is not impossible that they would do it again."

Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded to Perry's distaste. "Very good, Severus. We will do that." And then he turned to McGonagall. "Minerva, the opening of classes is next week, am I correct?"

"Yes, Minister."

"Hogwarts is a much safer place for the children, I would say. I was informed that you along with the board of governors had all agreed that school should not be postponed. I, too, agree with you."

McGonagall gave him a tight smile. "Thank you, Minister."

Shacklebolt nodded. "I will assign about twenty skilled Aurors to help you with the security, Minerva. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that would be enough. I'll ask Professor Flitwick to tighten our barriers."

"Good." The Minister turned to face Perry again. "If you find him, Perry, do not kill him. You shall not give him unnecessary harm. Please tell your men that. Voldemort is inside that boy's body." Perry flinched at the mention of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name.

What a load of bullshit. Voldemort was back and inside Harry Potter's body. That was very hard to believe. And even if that was true, the Aurors would likely disobey his orders not to try and kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They don't want to endanger their family anymore and killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would give them security. Even fame.

They wouldn't care about Potter. But even though all these things was going on inside his mind, he said, "Yes, Minister," obediently.

o O o

Yaxley was looking out of the small cottage's window, as if waiting for someone to arrive. Macmillan and Prutton were looking at the thin man wearily. They were hungry and tired. Three days ago, they had found this safe haven. There wasn't any reason to hide in another location quickly. This was a safe place for now.

Their Mark was now hurting constantly. The pain did not go away. Prutton had almost scraped his skin off when Macmillan found out what he was doing. He wanted it to stop. To hell with the Dark Lord. But he was glad he hadn't done it. The Dark Mark was not skin deep. Once you have it, it'll never come off. The Dark Mark was just a sign that they were Voldemort's property. And his ownership even goes to their blood.

"He will come," Yaxley said in a whisper. His voice was hoarse. They hadn't eaten or drunk anything for two days now. Prutton thought he sounded scary. Even looked like Death already fetching them.

"Don't you think that we should be the one looking for him, Yaxley? He is our master, after all," Macmillan said.

"No." Yaxley's eyes never left the space outside the window. "He is finding us right now, and he's going at the right direction. I can feel it." Finally, he turned to the two. "And we will be rewarded."

o O o

"Let me OUT!" Harry shouted.

The darkness replied to him with an echo: _"...out... out... out..."_

He couldn't see anything. He could not even see his own body, his own hands. This was worse than dying. He couldn't remember what happened before this.

Harry dropped on the ground. He longed for company. He had been in this stinking place for a very long and yet short time. This weirded him out. His feet was touching solid ground. But wherever he went, there was nothing. He was not encased in any room whatsoever. It was only infinite darkness. Had someone captured him and put him in this place? He didn't know.

Time did not exist in this place. Was it one hour, one minute, or one second ago that he had seen Hermione's face? She was screaming to someone, but definitely not to him. But he was looking at her. He shook his head. He was going crazy. How could he long for company if time did not exist.

He longed for light. Even a speck of light. Light...

Harry felt for his pockets. Feeling something hard, he took it out. His wand felt warm in his hand and it gave him hope. "Lumos!" It blinded Harry for a moment. It was hard to get use to the powerful light his wand was emanating. Still, everything around him was dark.

His wand only illuminated a meter of radius around him. The ground below his shoes were dry and hard. He kicked and dust rose up and moments later settled again on the ground. Where on earth was he? Is this even on earth?"

He started to walk. But like before, he never bumped onto anything. It was creeping him out. He needed to get out of here. But how?

o O o

Voldemort was back. The wizarding community did not take in this piece of news seriously. It was stupid and laughable. How could someone believed to have died twice, live again? But even though they did not believe it, fear started to plague their hearts again. The Daily Prophet was hesitant to print the news on their paper. They didn't want this rubbish to destroy the peace that was slowly coming back to them. But after a few threats from the Ministry, they did as they were told.

The Quibbler cooperated with them willingly. News like this was always a hit to readers. True or not. Every radio stations blared profanities towards the Ministry. They could not and would not believe them. Avid listeners listened to the jockeys and started suing magazines and newspapers printing the rubbish.

But Minister Shacklebolt could not blame the people. They had already implanted in their system that Voldemort was no more. A memory that was best left forgotten. And if remembered, he was dead. Harry Potter had saved him.

Aurors that passed their villages to inspect were thrown rotten vegetables. The poor men could not fight back but could only exchange swear words and angry looks. They were just following higher orders. They inspected every structure there was that they could see. Even pig pens and chicken farms. They themselves were doubtful of what their Minister believed. But if they disobey, they would have to find another job.

Even though the Ministry had alerted the public, they still left their children to play around outside their houses. Sometimes without anyone watching over them. Doors were left open.

"I told you something like this would happen," Minerva said to Kingsley.

The Minister had paid a visit to Hogwarts that afternoon. He was pacing back and forth the Headmistress' office. Minerva followed him with her tired eyes. "What should I do to make them believe?"

Minerva sighed. "I'm afraid they won't, Kingsley. You, of all people, should know that. They want proof."

"Proof? Then should we withdraw our forces and then wait for a break out in Azkaban and bloody dead bodies in the streets?"

The Headmistress did not reply.

"Do you believe Severus, Minerva?" Kingsley suddenly asked. He was even more tired than she was. Minerva had the school while he had the whole country to look after.

"Of course, I do, Kingsley! Do you?"

It was Kingsley's turn not to say anything.

"I have put all my mistrust on Severus once, Kingsley, and look where it had taken us? No, it will not happen again. If you question me again of my trust in him, I'm afraid I'll have to hex you."

This brought a smile to the Minister's face. "Very well, Minerva. I do trust him. But all this pressure is tempting me to think otherwise."

"I understand, Kingsley. But let's hold on for a while. We will be the one laughing our heads off if we catch Voldemort."

Kingsley stopped. "One problem. What do we do next after we catch him?"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this chapter is very short. I have a consistent headache, but wanted to write the story since the start of another school semester is two days away. Please leave a review. Thanks.


End file.
